Change
by Runners
Summary: When a girl is brought to the Glade everyone wonders how it's going to affect their lives and how she's going to cope with them. No matter what happens they're sure of one thing - nothing will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

She awoke, and she realized she couldn't breathe. Something stung in her chest and she caught, spilling water out of her mouth. It slowly occurred to her she was moving up. Because darkness surrounded her she couldn't see a damn thing.

Fear overtook her, when she heard an awful, unfamiliar sound. She trembled and crawled through the cage to its wall. She put her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands. Her sobs drowned out the atrocious sound.

' _Stop! Please stop.'_ Desperate thoughts ran through her head. She had no idea where she was or… _'Who am I?!'_ The thought terrified her even more. Why couldn't she remember anything including her own name?

She didn't realized the cage had stopped moving until the ceiling flew opened, letting the light in. Before she even thought of looking up she heard voices.

"What the shank?" ' _Shank?'  
_ "Is it real?"  
"It's a girl!?"  
"Dibs!" Could be heard in the background. She looked up to see a bunch of guys standing above her.

"Slim it!" She heard a voice quite different from the others.

"Is she hot, Newt?" Someone yelled.

"I told you to bloody slim it." A quite tall guys with blond hair, whose name was Newt she supposed, jumped inside the cage and walked up to her slowly. "Hey," His voice was smooth. "Are you alright, love?" He didn't know why he called her that. He just had some words of his that no one else used and everyone thought it came with his accent.

But she didn't reply, instead she focused on her breathing as she observed people above her. Newt noticed that quickly and turned around to scold the Gladers. "Show is over." He said firmly. When no one moved another guy stepped out. His skin was dark as chocolate and he had his arms crossed.

"You shucking heard!" She jumped, slightly terrified, not expecting such outburst. It seemed to work, because they all started walking away, yet not without complaining. Soon he was the only one left, not counting… _Newt was it?_

"Can you handle it, Newt?" _Yup, definitely Newt._

"Well, I can bloody try." She could almost feel the grin on his face.

When the other guy was gone Newt turned to her once again. He was merely few feet away, when he noticed her staring at the sword he had placed on his back. He carefully raised his hand. He gripped the weapon realising it and putted it slowly on the floor.

She seemed to calm after the sword was no longer in his hand. "It's okay, love. I ain't gonna hurt ya." A warm smile crept onto his face. "Can I…?" He slowly moved towards her once again. When she nodded he kneeled down in front of her. "I'm Newt."

"So I heard." She said before she could rethink it. Her voice trembled as words left her mouth, yet Newt did not seem to mind as a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

"So I guess you ain't _that_ scared, huh?" She ignored his question.

"Where am I?" Which was quickly followed by "Who am I?" The second question came out as a whisper not meant for him to hear, but he did. "Why can't I remember… anything, anything at all?" He knew exactly how she felt. After all he'd been in her shoes.

"I know you have lots of questions, and I promise that in time I'll answer all of them, but for now I think it would be better if we exited that bloody hellhole, don't you agree, love?"

"Is it my name?" He was taken aback for a second there, before he realized she was asking about _love._

"No, or at least I don't think so." She didn't say anything after that. In fact she only nodded, while her eyes stayed glued to the floor. "C'mon, love, let me help you up." He stood up offering a hand. She looked at it uncertain. "Don't worry, I don't bloody bite." She actually managed a smile. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her up a second later. They got out of the box soon after that.

"Welcome in the Glade, love." She looked around mesmerized.

"Glade?"

"That's what we call this place." She nodded. "Sorry for earlier, those bloody shanks have just never seen a girl."

"Shanks? And wait-" She looked lost. "What do you mean by 'they never seen a-' Am I the only girl in here?"

"Shank is just a part of our slang. You'll get used to it." Newt reassured her. "And as for the second part… That's about right. You're the first girl we got since they put us here."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Almost year and a half ago." She stopped breathing for a while.

"Just don't panic, okay? I'm gonna explain to you everything." She nodded twice, waiting for him to actually start talking, but he started walking away. She noticed he was slightly limping. Yet, instead of taking her mind of a real problem she followed Newt quickly.

"Hold up! What are you doin'?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm taking you up." She followed a hand he raised and noticed a wooden scout tower. With that he began moving again, but when she stayed in place he turned around. "You bloody want those answers?" He said with a grin. Still in shock she caught up with him and as he motioned she climbed up.

She sighed as she took in the sight of the Glade. Meadow had few wooden buildings, she guessed they did them themselves, and one not too big house.

"It's homestead." Newt explained when he caught her staring. He started explaining how every month a greenie would come up.

"Please stick to love." She told him at the mention of the usual nickname.

He grinned before went on. He explained how everyone who came up remembered only their name. She frowned disappointed that she couldn't remember hers yet.

"Don't worry, it usually takes a day or two." He tried to comfort her.

He explained that everyone had to do their part. He pointed at the garden, and at the kitchen and so on. She shivered at the mention of slicers.

"That's one nasty job." She exhaled. When he explained the basics she started asking questions. "What are those walls?" She pointed out with her chin.

"Behind them is a maze." She looked at him suddenly eager to listen. "These walls close every day for the night and open in the morning. No one, except runners, is allowed to enter it."

"Who are those runners?"

"Few chosen slintheads. They run it every day, looking for a way out."

"So, you've been here for year and a half and they haven't found it yet?" Disappointment was clear in her voice. Newt surprised her when he bit inside of his cheek to hold back the chuckle. A weird thought ran through her head because damn he looked cute.

"It's easier said than done. The maze changes every day, love." She looked away from him to stare at the walls some more trying to gather her thoughts.

 _Bunch of teens with no memories what's so ever locked up in the Glade surrounded by a maze, which closes for the night and changes, and every month they send in a new person. 'FANTASTIC!'_

"And…" She started hesitantly. "Who was that ymm…" Newt started at her, waiting for her to finish the sentence. "That… black guy?" She smiled awkwardly not knowing exactly how to tranform her thought into a question.

"That's Alby." He chortled and his laugher floated through the air like a melody. His reaction made her feel better as she believed she didn't make an idiot out of herself. And there was something about him that made her calm. His voice was deep yet tender and he seemed calm and patient with her no matter how many times she repeated the same question. "He's our leader. He's not exactly a gentle type, that's why I handle the greenies. They all freak out at first and Alby's patient evaporates quickly-"

"So you do the dirty work?" She interrupted.

"It's still better than being a slicer." He smiled. "But Alby's a great guy once you get to know him. Besides he has enough reasons to behave the way he does. There's over thirty of us, and he feels responsible of our safety. He makes sure everything is in order and that everyone follows the rules…" And so he told her the three rules of the Glade.

"Let's get down, I'll introduce ya to the rest of them." Newt said after he finished describing the Glade and its rules. They had been up there for a little too long than he thought they would be, which he did not mind at all, but he had to get down to Alby that impatient shank was probably preparing a gathering just now.

Besides all Gladers were curious of the new she-bean, Newt decided to ignore the fact they were all bloody staring instead of doing their jobs. Who could blame them, though?

"Alright." Though he didn't hear any apprehension in her voice this time he saw it in her trembling hands. He didn't know what took over him but he put his palm over hers.

"Hey, don't worry, they're all bloody klunks anyway."

 **So what do you think of this new story of mine?**

 **R &R**

 **Love ya all**

 **Runners :*****


	2. Chapter 2

Alby was in fact preparing the gathering. Just when Newt and Greenie came down the tower a boy ran up to them. He was almost as tall as Newt with awful acne covering all his face. He was whizzing and as soon as he stopped in front of them his hands caught his knees.

"Hey, Winston." Newt started with a hint of shock audible in his voice. "Bloody slinthead, are you alright?" Shock was quickly replaced with concern as he patted his back lightly.

"Yeah, it's just Alby." Winston confessed straightening up. "He got me running all over the place like I'm a shucking runner." He tried to chuckled, but his breathing was not yet steady enough.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"New greenie-" Winston stopped, when he noticed a girl behind Newt. "Holy shuck, so it's true." If the circumstances were different she might have had some sassy remark, but she only stared dumbly at him.

"Oh yeah, Winston this is our new greenie. Love, this is Winston the keeper of slicers." She cringed at the mention of slicers.

"Oh, right, hi!" She said quite uncomfortable. Newt must have notices, because he quickly took over.

"You were saying something about Alby…?"

"Right, yeah…" _Is he nervous?_ "He wanted to start a gathering and he needs you to be there-"

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." She started to follow Newt, when Winston stopped him.

"He doesn't want her there."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Newt seemed to be as much shocked and offended as she was.

"Don't ask me, shank, I'm just a messenger." He said with an apologetic look in his eyes. He sent greenie a soft smile before walking away.

"Don't worry about it." Newt turned to her as soon as Winston walked off. His russet-brown eyes looked intensively in hers. She couldn't read his emotions other than concern. "I'll talk to that bloody shank myself." He assured her. "But for now…" He looked around. "How about we get you something to eat, huh?"

The question reminded her that she had no idea when she had her last meal. It must have been a lifetime ago, because at the mention of food her stomach started rumbling uncontrollably. She quickly put her hand over it. "And here I thought you were never going to offer." She returned his smirk.

He took her to a dining area. There were around fifteen tables and five of them were under some sort of canopy. Soon she noticed a small, wooden cottage with big whole where window should be. "This is where we get our meals." Newt told her, when he noticed her looking at her surroundings. Behind the 'whole with no window' stood a short guy with curly and messy dark hair. His green eyes widened, when he saw them coming over. "Hey, Legend, do you maybe have some food left?" Newt smiled at the young boy.

"L-let me check, N-newt." He stummered and wandered inside the hut.

"Don't mind him." Newt told her. "He's one of the younglings-"

"Younglings? He doesn't look like a child to me." She-bean was really confused, when Newt started laughing.

"That's what we call Gladers that are younger than sixteen. They're The Younglings of The Glade." He chuckled heartily. She liked Newt. He was amicable, caring and there was this softness about him. He made her feel safe even though she couldn't remember anything. If the rest of 'The Gladers' were like him then maybe she wouldn't have to worry.

Soon _youngling_ came back with two dishes half-filled with potatoes, chicken breast and salad. "Sorry, that's all I got." She smiled at the boy.

"Don't worry, we have an on-going battle of the bulge." She tried to give the boy leeway.

"Actually, I have to go, see that bloody slinthead." _This slung of theirs ugh… Wait have he just said he's going to leave me?!_ Suddenly she was terrified again. She couldn't remember a single thing about the Glade that Newt told her at the tower. Her mind was as blank as when she had first come up in the box. "But Legend here will take care of you, am I right?" He looked at the boy with convincing smile. "I mean you have enough food for both of you." Then he turned to greenie again. "I'll try to make it quick alright, love?"

She felt a sweet smile creep onto her face. When he brought her there he knew he would have to leave, but made sure she wasn't alone. _That's adorable. I think…_

"Yeah sure, don't worry about us." She told him and turned to Legend. "Could you grab some water, please?" She took the plates from him. Legend turned on his heels and disappeared in the hut again without a word. "You sure it's a good idea?" She asked Newt, while he walked her to one of the tables. "He looked like he could have a heart attack any second."

"As I said, don't worry 'bout him. He's just shy and confused. He's been here for three months now and is still getting used to… everything."

"How long did it take you to get used to _everything_?" She asked. Newt gazed at her for a while, his eyes narrowed as he thought. He was about to answer, when he saw Legend approaching them. "Took you long enough." Newt teased. The frown was long gone, leaving his face cheerful once again. "I'll come back for you after gathering is over." He told the greenie only to once again turn to Legend. "You take bloody good take of her, youngling." He failed in his attempt to sound scary, but somehow it still had its effect on the boy. A loud gulp could be heard and she-bean decided to interfere.

"Don't look so worried. I swear I won't bite." It didn't put Legend at ease.

They ate in a rather awkward silence. At first she could ignore it, because her whole attention was on mildly warm dinner. But as she became full she'd also become aware of the silence and shifted uncomfortably in her sit.

"So…" She started, now playing with her fork, trying to think of something to talk about. It was her opportunity to gain a friend. After all, who knew how long she would be staying there? And obviously she couldn't stick with Newt all the time. "Is your name really Legend?" She was actually curious about that.

"Yeah…" He answered and a shock slowly began to show itself on his face. "You think it's weird?"

"Not weirder than Newt, I suppose." She chuckled. "And still better than greenie." She confessed trying not to sigh.

"Yeah, I shucking feel ya. I couldn't remember my name for three days. And though I have it back those shanks found yet another one." She was surprised at how natural the slung fell from his lips. She realised he didn't look so scared anymore and smiled to herself.

"I think youngling is a pretty cute nickname." She nudged his shoulder.

"I can call you that if you like it so much." He smirked all of the sudden.

"Oh, hell no!" She laughed with him, but when she realised this might make her seem like a hypocrite she quickly added. "I'm too old for that. I'm more like a greybeard." She couldn't believe in what she was saying and hoped he would not like it. Instead he grinned.

"Yeah, greybeard. You know maybe we can get the builders to design a cane for ya, greybeard."

"Don't push it, youngling." She warned him. He did not seem amused, though. Unlike she first expected he started to over-talk. _Great, I unleashed the beast._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She had fun with Legend. He was slightly naïve and well… dumb, but that probably was the fault of his age. "How old are you anyway, _youngling?_ " She knew he must have been younger than sixteen given the nickname.

"Fifteen. Do you remember your age, _greybeard_?" He made sure to say her nickname as annoyingly as she had said his.  
She had wondered about it for a second. "I…" _C'mon._ She closed her eyes quite desperate. If she couldn't recall her own name then how was she supposed to remember her age? And then she saw it. Huge, multi-storey light blue cake with lavender seventeen written on top in braw handwriting, she could almost feel the taste of blueberry icing on her tongue "I'm seventeen."

"That's shucking cool. At least you're sure they won't call you younglings." Legend noticed.

"Yeah, but they still might call me greybeard. I don't really know what's worse at this point." She chuckled. Legend laughed with her, his vivid, green eyes shone brightly with joy.

"Newt's back." He said suddenly, looking over her shoulder and she immediately turned around. As Legend had said Newt was coming their way. He had his hand slowly brush his hair roughly, ruining up his coiffure. And with his messed up hair she couldn't deny he looked hot. But she also noticed how exhausted he looked right then, and frustrated.

"Hey, sorry it took so long. I hope Legend took good care of ya." Newt smiled warmly at her. She knew he was trying to hide something behind it. She decided to ignore it for now.

"I guess so. But don't leave me with him again. He's too annoying." She smirked at the boy.

"Ow, see who's talking, greybeard. Beside it wasn't _that_ bad." He raised an eyebrow at her as if he was daring her. Newt was definitely taken aback by the name Legend called her by.

"Well, next time I just want your food." She stuck her tongue out at him, and he rolled his eyes playfully.

After a while Newt asked her to go with him. Legend promised to continue to annoy her the next day and with an ironic eye roll she went away. She wanted to ask Newt many questions about the meeting, but he was quicker.

"Do I want to know… ya know about gre-" She cut him off as soon as she got the idea of what he was saying.

"Nope, definitely not." They walked in silence for a while before she spoke up. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the homestead. You gotta sleep somewhere, love." He smiled cheekily at her. She rolled her eyes.

"How did the _gathering_ go?" She asked and he looked down. "What's wrong? Why are you so tense? Don't you think I should be?" He chuckled. Somehow that put him at ease. At least she thought so.

"Well… you're quite a surprise to all of us. Not having a girl for year and a half and now… We were trying to figure it out. To be fair some keepers thought it was only a bloody rumor." She listened as he explain.

When he got to an Alby part she had to bite her tongue to keep herself from acting impudent. She hadn't exactly met the guy yet, but she was already wary of him. "He's just overprotective of the Glade. When he gets to know you you'll see he's actually quite likeable." Newt defended Alby after telling her his reaction to her arrival.

"Let's hope you're right." She sighed. They finally made it to the homestead and he surprised her by opening the door for her. He told her to go upstairs and then quickly followed her. She went through long corridor painted grey or really dirty white, she couldn't tell.

"Here." He called out, when she passed the door. Of course he had already opened them for her and she mattered a 'thank you'. She quickly noticed that the room already had its owner, though, if it were to be true it was very tidy, not clothes were scattered on the floor and everything seemed to have its place.

"Whose room is it?" She asked knowing he entered right after her.

"Mine." Her eyes widened. She turned around to face him, but not before she'd got control over her breathing.

"Well, I honestly appreciate the offer, but don't you think it's a little early? I mean we haven't even gone on a date yet." She grinned trying to look confident. It must have worked for Newt became cocky himself.

"I kind of took you to dinner, love." He chuckled.

"Not fair!" She protested smiling at their little game. "I ate it with Legend. If it's that way then it's only fair I stay with him." She challenged him.

"Sorry to break it to you but he ain't have a room." She raised her eyebrow.

"Then where does he sleep?" She was really confused now.

"Oh, right… yeah, I apparently forgot to tell you…" He rubbed the back of his neck, his cockiness completely gone at this point. "Only keepers and those in command have their own rooms. The rest sleeps outside on hammocks." He explained and she slowly nodded.

"And I'm staying with you, because…" She trailed off.

"Because you're the first girl and we don't know what those slintheads might do, I mean they're good guys, but still, we don't wanna take any bloody chances." He said. "And you're staying with me, by the way, I'm going to sleep outside and you can have my room until we figure something out." He added.

"But…" She felt guilty for taking his room. "It doesn't seem fair to you." She stopped being playful somewhere along the way, too.

"Nah, it's nothing I can't handle. I'll just grab a blanket and I'll be as good as the rest of those shanks." He assured her.

" 'Kay 'kay." She looked as he opened his wardrobe and took few things out of it. He handle her a shirt and a pair of pants.

"You can sleep in those if you like. Tomorrow, we will figure something out." She nodded with a shy smile.

"Thanks." He smiled warmly. He had already opened his mouth, when they heard awful, scratching noise and she jumped looking around herself. "Whoa, love, calm down." He walked up to her grabbing her by both arms gently. "It's just the maze. It closes for the night." He tried reassuring her. She shivered in his grip as his eyes desperately searched hers.

It took her few moments to calm down. " 'Kay, I'm alright." She exhaled as if she was holding her breath this entire time.

"You sure." Newt didn't let go of her. When she looked at him and nodded he pulled back with an expression she couldn't read.

"Thank you, Newt." She truly meant it. She should be terrified and confused, and she was, but he made it easier somehow.

"Don't worry 'bout it. It will take you some time, but you'll get used to it eventually." He clearly misunderstood what she made, but she refused to clarify.

"I guess… How long did it take you?"

"Hm…" He rubbed the space above his upper-lip. "I'm not sure… I just… I remember I was talking with someone and sometime later I noticed they had closed without me noticing." His radiant smile made her believe him. "It's gonna happen to you to."

"I don't think I want to get used to it…" She wrapped her arms around herself and looked out the window. It was getting dark, but she noticed a group gathered in the middle of the Glade. "What are they doing?" She turned her head to Newt and once again he walked up to her. He stopped few inches behind her.

"Oh, you see usually when the new greenie comes up we have bonfires to celebrate their arrival and to make them feel welcomed."

"And I don't get one because…?" She turned to him with annoyance written all over her face.

"Because your arrival was kind of unexpected and we had to have this gathering and it messed up our plans so we had to postpone it. You'll get one tomorrow, though. Beside Alby wanted to get to know you better before we introduce you to the rest -" She interrupted him recalling what he told her about Alby.

"To make sure I'm not a threat."

"I know it's difficult, but you need to understand he's just trying to take care of this place." But she didn't want to. "He's trying to keep those shanks safe. But when you two will get each other this bloody prejudice thing will go away."

"Sure." She nodded. She doubted this Alby was trying, but Newt definitely was, so she could at least pretend to try for him.

"You should get some rest. I'll come for you in the morning. Goodnight." He smiled last one time at her and she fully turned to him.

"Goodnight." He walked out the room closing the door behind him soundlessly.

She sat on the bed and caressed the soft fabric of the shirt he had given her, when she realised one of the most important things. She opened the door and ran after him screaming.

"Newt, wait up! Where's the bathroom?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _People in white uniforms all look at her. "Come with me." She hears a gentle yet traitorous voice behind her. She couldn't get a proper look at the lady for an arm was putted on her shoulder and guided her to small grey room. Her vision is blurry at this point._

" _Where is he?" It was definitely her voice. It was squeaky and filled with fear, but she was sure it was hers. She didn't get a reply. From afar she heard awful ear-piercing voice that made her scream._

" _It's okay, love. You're alright."_

She opened her eyes, when she heard the familiar accent. Newt was there sat on her bed with one of his shoulder shaking her lightly, while other caressed her arms slowly. "Sh…" He whispered. "Just breathe." She realised she was panting.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked in barely audible whisper. He smiled softly at her.

"The doors opened. I thought the sound might scare you just like it did last night, so I came over." He explained taking an arm of her shoulder. "You alright?"

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare." She sat up on her bed and his hand fell off of her arm and she missed the closure.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked with a hint of worry in his voice. She wondered why would he worry, they'd only just met after all.

"No, it's fine. It's blurry now anyway." She sighed.

"How about a breakfast then?" She was glad he didn't push.

"I'd never say no to food." She chuckled. "Just let me change." She stood up from bed.

"Sure, I'll wait outside." With that he was gone, and she was left alone leaving yet another sigh as she rubbed her temple slowly.

"Oh God." _It's going to be a long, confusing life._

On their way Newt explained her plans for today. "You'll be working with builders." He told her. She doubted she would fit in there. After all she was tiny muscle-less girl. At least that was what she saw last night in the mirror.

" _Here." Newt led her to the back of the homestead. When she stepped into a bathroom her breath hitched in her throat and she dropped the spare clothes Newt gave her for the night. "Are you alright?" He kneeled to pick up her clothes from the floor, but she paid him no attention as she slowly walked toward the wall with huge mirror plastered on it._

" _Is it me?" She asked not taking her eyes from the reflection. Newt turned to her and grinned stifling a chuckle._

" _That would be correct, love." She let her hand caress her long, wavy, honey-brown almost gold hair. Her blue as cornflower eyes glistened in barely lightened room. A curvy smile came up onto her face. Her lips were lightly swollen and pinkish, she had no idea why, but they matched her pale skin. She definitely liked the way she looked._

 _When Newt left and she was already able to strip off her clothes she realised her body would be her biggest enemy. She had no muscles, and as much as she appreciated being slim and curvy just in the right places, she wished her body would be more useful built up as it would make the work easier._

"I talked to Alby. We agreed letting you try out for the slicers would be a bad idea." She sent him a thankful smile knowing he much rather convinced Alby. "So instead you'll spend three days at each job instead of one. Good that?" He looked at her for confirmation just when they reached the queue for breakfast. She replied with a simper.

"Whatever you say, boss." Her smile was soon gone, when guys started starring at her and murmuring some things she couldn't hear. Newt must have noticed how uncomfortable she was, because he quickly raised his voice.

"Either introduce yourselves or bloody slim it, shanks." They immediately turned silent and looked away.

"Wow, that was something." She whispered to him. "You didn't lie about your authority." He once again chuckled.

"So you doubted me?"

"How would I ever dare?" By that time they already made it to the chief.

"Shucking shank! You must be our she bean." She could not understand all those sh… words. "I'm Fry." He offered her a hand and she gladly accepted it. His behaviour was almost as pleasant as Newt's.

"I'll tell you my name as soon as I remember it." She explained. Fry gave her a plate with scrambled eggs and few slices of bread with butter.

"Do you maybe have some tea?" She asked feeling thirsty. Frypan looked behind himself as if he was checking.

"I can tell Legend to make you some as soon as his slinthead ass makes it here." He offered and she gladly nodded.

"Is he always late?" She asked.

"Almost every day now…"

"If it continues we'll have to make him a bloody slopper." Newt commented also taking his meal. She frowned. She knew the rules, but she didn't like the idea of the boy cleaning restrooms after everyone. She liked him too much. Seeing Fry off with a nod, she tried to hide a frown.

She and Newt sat at the same table as the day before when a red headed boy with broad shoulders joined them, his eyebrows looked like an eagle ready to fly away any second. She looked down to stop a chuckle.

"What's up, Gally?" Newt asked the guy.

"So this is the new Greenie everyone's talking about?" She looked up at the mention of _so adored_ nickname.

"Well, unless you do have another unfamiliarly looking girl here that'd be correct." Gally ignored her.

"So, I'm having that trouble for next two days to look after, Newt?" He pointed at her, while he kept staring blankly at Newt.

"That trouble is sitting right here." She started moving her fork up in the air.

"You two have fun." Newt grinned standing up.

"Can you remind me my punishment for punching someone squarely in the face." She turned to him catching his glance. Her eyes plead him not to leave.

"At least one day in the slammer with no food." He told her and leaned down, his lips almost pressing against her ear. She shivered slightly at the sudden contact as his hot breath hit her skin. "He's not as bad as he looks." He reassured her. _Or at least tried to._ And walked away before she had a chance to stop him.

"Let's go, Greenie."

"I think I like trouble more." She stood up with him and followed closely behind.

"Alright then, trouble." He turned to her with a smirk.

Three hours later she was not feeling her legs anymore. Her thighs ached and she was barely standing. Gally thought she was not strong enough to handle the job and she decided to prove him wrong. It kind of worked out, but she doubted the bruises and cuts on her hands and arms were worth it.

Gally got his boys to put some pieces of wood together. They seemed to be doing a clumsy hell of a job. Yet Gally somehow looked pleased.

"Why aren't you correcting them?!" Gally turned to her with a frown. Again. _Great, enough of being friendly._

"What did you just say to me, trouble?" She sighed in her mind, before she explained to him what she meant.

"I may not remember anything, but I know how building works. Usually everything is designed, calculated, drawn. This pieces aren't even equally measured! Don't you need a prepared project before you start doing something! I know it might take longer, but it might make the building or whatever it is you're making more durable." She ran out of air at the end of the sentence. Gally surprisingly did not interrupt her. He just stared at her with arms crossed.

"Alright, princess. Consider it your job until tomorrow evening." She groaned.

"You can't be serious!" She squeaked. "And what happened to trouble, huh?"

"Was too much trouble." She groaned again as his smirk stuck on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What are you doing?" She looked up from a table. Legend was standing on the other side with his arms placed on his hips.

"I should ask you that." She looked back at her papers. "If you're late again they're gonna make you a slopper." She threatened him, but he only shrugged in a response.

"It's not that I can control it anyway…" He sighed. "After all only runners get watches." She had to admit he had a point.

"I will wake you up from now on." It definitely wasn't an offer. Legend's green eyes glimpsed with joy.

"Alright, I mean thanks, greybeard." She showed him her tongue.

"Oh, you are _so very_ welcome." She almost rolled her eyes.

She looked back down on her papers, when she felt a weight being pushed onto the bench she was sitting on. Oh right, Legend was still here.

"So… why aren't you with builders?" He looked puzzled at the sight of drawings.

"Well, Gally over there-" She pointed out with a pencil. "Is not only an ass but also incapable of doing the job right, so I took it upon myself to change that." She tried to explain. "You know, Legend, building stuff isn't as easy as it looks. You need to be strong enough to carry all this things around, which this time I don't think _I'm_ capable of doing. Fortunately you also need the idea of what you want to build. And when you do you should draw it and see if something needs changing or improvements. And Gally never does that, which is stupid, because he doesn't even know how long the logs have to be. He just puts them together the way they are and it pisses me off."

"Wow, aren't you just a nit-picker?" He laughed not taking seriously her words. "They're building storages not castles."

"But if there purely done they can fall apart and destroy everything inside. You seriously did not listen to me, did ya?" She shook her head focusing back on her work. But now she doubted Gally would even take a look. It probably would be a success if he took the papers without the annoy smirk of his promising to take a look, when in fact he wouldn't even unroll it.

She sighed heavily. She needed a job and even though it was her first trial she couldn't really see herself as a slaughter or runner. It's not like they would let her try out for the job anyway. But if this job had gone wrong how could she have known the rest wouldn't be as pathetic?

"Alright, alright…" Legend rubbed her shoulder slowly sensing her distress. "Shank,… How about I make you that tea you wanted in the morning?" He offered and she grinned at him, letting go some of the stress just for his sake.

"That would be about time." He stood up quickly and practically ran into the 'kitchen'.

By the lunch time she had most of her work done. She counted how long every log should be and where to put them. The sketch wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. True the pencil left some marks were she tried to erase it making the paper slightly dirty and grey, but she was actually proud. Too bad Gally wouldn't even give a fu-

"Hey, love." Newt sat down next to her with two plates in his hands. "I brought you some-" He stopped talking and took a look at what she was looking. "That's bloody impressive." He complimented her and she automatically looked at him with a huge smile plastered on her face, when she only found seriousness on his face. "Gally told me about your work, but I never expected it to look this good."

"Thanks, Newt." She felt her cheeks go red. "Too bad he won't even care to take a look." She sighed. She rolled the paper and put it aside with the rest of the tools to make place for the meal.

"Don't underestimate him. He acts tough in front of his shanks," She figured he meant pals from work. "Especially around greenies, but he did sound exited, when he told me about your plans. He also said you're feisty, which I already knew by the way," He smirked. "And he likes the challenge."

She was actually pretty shocked, which he obviously did not have to admit. It was already written all over her face. While they ate Newt told her more about bonfires and she in return told him about her and Legend's arrangement.

"I can help you with that. I mean I could wake you up and then we could wake him together." She noticed the watch with many functions on his hand and decided his offer actually made lots of sense.

"Sure, I mean you have a watch with alarm and it would be kinda embarrassing if I overslept myself." She chuckled at the idea. Obviously she wouldn't laugh then. It would end up horribly for both Legend and her. After all she'd have to help him with his slopper job, which she already knew would be pathetic, but she wouldn't leave Legend hanging.

"Is it why he made you tea?" Newt pointed now an empty glass with a fork he held in his hand. She nodded in respond.

Soon a blond boy with a timid smile walked up to them and carefully took his sit in front of Newt. The scene made Newt chuckle and the girl looked between two boys weirdly as the incomer greeted them.

"Love, this is Zart – keeper of gardeners, Zart,"He turned his head playfully to the boy. "this is our she-bean. As I've already told, you she doesn't bite."

"Yet." She added with a smirk and received a worried glance from Zart and annoyed look from Newt.

"Wow, thanks for your cooperation, love." He rolled his eyes at me.

"I'm sorry," She chuckled. "I just couldn't resist." At first Zart seemed really intimidated, but as the time passed he started slowly opening up. He wasn't as cocky as Newt and not as lively as Legend, but he was amiable. Soon other guys joined us and now I knew quiet some people or Gladers as they called themselves. One of them, Peter, worked as a builder. For her little disagreement with Gally that morning he did not have yet an occasion to introduce himself.

Eventually, everyone had to go back to work. There was still a lot of work for everyone to do.  
"We'll see ya at the bonfire, greenie." Most of them said and left.

She began working, once again terrified of what Gally would do. But she remembered what Newt had told her and she decided to suck up. She was putting the final touches to the project, when a shadow formed above her. She looked up and noticed the keeper himself.

"You done, trouble?" He didn't even bother to sit down.

"Give me a minute more." She did not wait for him to agree, she simply came back to work. She heard him sighed, but she didn't have enough time to roll her eyes. "Here." She gave him the papers. He took it roughly from her and put the roll between his arm and his side.

"I'll tell you what I think first thing in the morning, now go get ready for the bonfire." Then he walked away and she let out the breath she did not know she was holding nor why. She took all of her tools off of the table and went to Newt's her room.

When she was inside she put on an oversized T-shirt, one of few Newt let her have until the creators sent something for her. It was light blue and she liked hot it contrasted against her jeans. Looking outside the window she noticed boys were putting up a huge fire place. As she observed them she began playing with her hair, brushing it slowly with her tender fingers. She would have to ask creators for a hairbrush, but for now her fingers had to do the job.

She considered getting out and helping the boys, but somehow she felt too worn out to even step away from the window. Somehow she made it to the bed and the last thought of hers was _'I'm only gonna lye for two minutes'_ and darkness overtook her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hey, Love, get up! You don't wanna miss your own bloody party, now, do ya?"She felt someone shake her arm. _Newt._ She recognised his accent.

"Wha-?" She murmured opening her eyes slowly.

"Bonfire will start soon." He explained again. "Get up. I'll wait for you outside. You have five minutes."

"Alright, boss." She called after him. Somehow she fought the urge to go back to sleep. She brushed her hair quickly with her fingers and later rubbed her eyes. "Here goes nothing." She murmured and exited her room.

Newt took her to the centre of the Glade. Few logs were set up for people to sit and Frypan brought out a spare table and put jars filled with brownish liquid on them.

"What is this?" She pointed her finger at them. He followed her gaze and with a grin explained.

"It's moonshine – Gally's speciality-"

"So I've got a reason not to drink it." They both chuckled.

"Well, that's your lost, princess." A voice startled them. They turned around to see Gally with arms crossed on his chest. "Those parties suck without some alcohol." He confessed. "Can I have a word?" She shared a quick look with Newt and the blond lightly pushed her forward.

"What's up?" She asked trying to hide her nervousness.

"I wanna talk about your work." He explained.

"I thought you weren't going to look at it until tomorrow." She grinned. He rolled his eyes, but smiled, too.

"Plans change. Anyway, I really like your work." He told her. She swore her eyes were going to fall out of her eyelids.

"Can you repeat that?"

"I'm not sure if those shanks will understand it thought." He chuckled. "So tomorrow you'll have to describe everything to them. They don't have a lot going upstairs as Newt likes to say."

"Sure thing." She laughed.

"So now I was nice you want that drink?"

"Won't hurt to try." She shrugged but inside she was ecstatic.

She was right. Gally wasn't as black as they painted him. And when she got some alcohol in him, oh boy, he quickly became entertaining. He took her to the main circle and made her watch him beat up few poor _shanks._

 _Yeah, I'm not gonna get used to their slang._ She thought. She found the game, if she were to be honest, diverting. But she didn't have much time to enjoy it for Newt came to her and led her away. He said he wanted her to meet somebody. So, now they were walking around in search of… well some guy, meanwhile she told Newt what she found out about Gally.

"To whom are you taking me anyway?" She asked. He glanced at her with that ridiculous grin and took a sip of his drink.

"You see those guys?" He pointed at a small group. When she nodded he continued. "They, love, are runners. They're the one patrolling the maze, looking for the way out." He explained. An Asian one looked at them and smirked. "That shank over there-" Started walking up to them and cut Newt off.

"Has the most fabulous hair in here, unlike this slinthead." He teased. "So, the rumors for the first time in here are true." He referred to what he had heard of the she-bean's arrival. " I'm Minho."

"I'm to-be-remembered." She tried to sound smooth.

"Yeah, we gotta work on the nickname for ya."

"I think I have enough of those." Minho raised an eyebrow clearly wandering what she meant. She didn't have time to clarify for Newt stepped in.

"Don't worry about him, love."

"Love, huh?" Minho gave him a weird look, but she didn't want to overthink it. "That's cheesy." He said eventually.

"It gets better thought." She interrupted. "I'm also princess, trouble and greybeard."

"I'm up to the challenge." Minho announced.

"C'mon I dealt with greybeard. I don't think you can possibly come up with something worse." She told Minho, yet regretted it soon. She wasn't going to lie; his smirk kind of scared her.

"You don't know me." He chuckled.

She liked Minho. He was definitely quite annoying, but spending time with him was definitely fun. Or maybe it was just the moonshine?

"I see you're having fun." All three of them turned around to the place the voice was coming from.

"Greenie, this is Alby." Newt told her. Suddenly she became very aware of the fact he called her greenie. She'd rather be called anything else. She found being called the greenie extremely nerving.

"Hi." She said few seconds later trying to compose herself.

"A word, she-bean?" He didn't wait for her response. He just started walking away. She shared a looking with both Minho and Newt, and quickly followed behind. She tried to keep up with him but he didn't speak until they got away from cheering and yells of boys by the fire. "Sorry for all the fuse, Greenie." He started. "We didn't really um… expect you."

"That's fine. I can't say I expected any of that either." She laughed nervously.

"Listen, I can't really remember talking to a girl ever and Newt is obviously better in sweet talk than me. So, let me get this straight." He stopped to face her. He stayed quiet for a while as if he was trying to build up the tension. "You follow the rules, don't cause trouble, and you're not a distraction to the shanks and we can coexist just fine."

"I think I can do that." After all he wasn't asking for too much. She'd already decided she would do her part. When it came to a distraction part… She thought it harder to keep it under control. She was the only girl here after all.

"Good that." He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, an unexpected gesture that brought a genuine smile onto her face. Just as Gally, Alby started to turn out not as bad as she thought him to be. "Newt's already told ya, you won't be trying out for a slicer's job, hasn't he?"

"He has. I actually asked for it myself." She confirmed.

"Yeah, I know, but you got to shucking realise it's the last time we're going to go easy on you. You'll be treated equally."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled genuinely at him.

"Good that. Now let's go enjoy the party. It's in your honour after all. Just do me a favour and don't let Gally convine you to fight him."

"Can't promise that." She laughed, but she had her mind set already. She was too lanky to fight such athlete as the keeper of builders.

After Alby brought her back to Newt and Minho other guys became curious of her. She couldn't really blame them. They were visibly uneasy around her, but after they saw her interact with Newt, Minho and Gally like they were buddies for months, they quickly warmed up to her.

She could mostly remember keepers like Zart or Fry. But also few builders, Ben – a runner, and Ian – one of the slicers and he kind of confirmed what she was told about them, they were the weirdest.

It wasn't long until Legend approached them. She almost forgot about the kid for a moment. After watching him annoy Gally with Minho she almost spitted her drink.

"All right, youngling." She told him. "Isn't it your bed time?" She heard chuckles around her. Legend looked at her like he wanted to at least throw her into the maze.

"And here I thought old people had less energy." They could probably go on like this for a while, but Alby stepped in between them and called it a night, sending everyone to bed.

"I'll see you in the morning, love." Newt said walking her back to his room. She smiled kindly at him and bid him goodnight as well.

She fell onto his her bed and it she didn't even have time to think of what occurred that day, because darkness took over her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was still dark outside, when she felt someone shake her arm, bringing her back from her blissful and surprisingly nightmare-less sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, thankfully no lights were on to adjust to, and she was shocked to see Alby above her.

"What's your?" She mumbled still half asleep.

"Sh, greenbean." He put a finger to his lips as a signal for her to stay quiet. "Follow me." He whispered and walked out of her room without making a sound. She stood up soon after and practically ran after him.

She followed him into the woods – deadheads, as Newt called them.

She was curious and had about thousands she wanted to ask Alby, but decided to 'slim them' until he spoke up and explained it himself. She knew from Newt not to test his patience.

They reached a wall, but there was something different about it. There were more ivy covering this part and soon she noticed they were hiding a window. Alby motioned for her to come closer and with his hand he brushed the ivy away, making her see what was behind the glass.

Nothing.

 _Are you fuckign with me right now?_

She was about to ask him what was going on but he put a finger to his lips again and she silently sighed.

There was just a corridor and nothing else. She was getting annoyed and she discovered her patience was as short as Gally's.

"Here." She heard him whisper or at least she thought so. It was so quiet it could as well be a soft breeze messing with her. But then she noticed he was pointing something behind the window with his index finger. Her eyes followed his hand and she had to put hers over her mouth not to let a ear-splitting scream come out. She heard few birds fly away from their trees meaning she failed. Yet, she couldn't care less at the moment.

On the other side of the window stood a giant greenish beast with eight mechanic legs. It moved slowly through the corridor turning its head from left to right - looking for a pray, she figured.

"Greenie," She felt a hand on her shoulder and jumps few inches above the ground in fear. "Hey, calm down." Alby told her. He looked at her softly, giving her time to gain control of her breathing again.

"Take me away from here." She pleaded in soft, barely audible whisper. He couldn't not comply with her request. They walked throught the deadheads fast for she found them creepy in the dark.

Alby took her to another wall. She wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was going it only mattered that she followed him out of that awful place.

"Look up." He ordered and her eyes left the ground to travel up. She noticed engravings, soon realising they were names. "You're one of us now." Alby told her and they eyes met briefly before he pointed at the wall with his hand. "As soon as you remember your name you can put it on that wall among the others."

"Why are they crossed?" She asked getting closer, her eyes fixed on crossed names.

"Because they're no long with us." He explained. He walked up to her quickly and brushed his shoulder against hers. He caressed one name slowly with his middle finger. _Nick._ "He was our leader before. I was his second in command." She took in every word. "After Newt's accident he covered with me his section-"

"What accident?" She interrupted him.

"He didn't tell you?" He looked surprised. "Shank… Well, he used to be a runner. We ran the together for months. We split up once and h-he had this accident. Shucked up his leg, you noticed his limp right?"

"Yeah." She exhaled heavily.

"That's how he got it. Well, after that Nick decided he would cover his section until Newt recovered. One day a griver jumped at him. There was nothing I could do." Alby confessed with regret. "After that we had a gathering and decided I should take his place. Minho found other runners. Newt's never fully healed so we've never sent him into the maze again." There was something more to it . She just knew.

"But his limp is barely noticeable now." Not that she wanted Newt to go back out there to those beasts, but she felt a part of this story was missing.

"It's different when he walks around than when he runs." _Alright, good enough, I guess._ She convinced herself silently. "You should go back." He interrupted her thoughts. "From what I heard you and Newt are about to wake up Legend for work."

"Right!" She shot up. "I totally forgot." She managed to shake insecurity off and focus on her task. "T-thanks, Alby." She ran off to her room for the sun was already rising.

"See you around, Greenie." He yelled.

She ran back into the homestead quickly. Newt was standing in front of the door to her room knocking on the door frantically with a frown.

"Greenie, if you don't open up I'm coming in and you better be dressed!"

"I am, so don't be shy." She teased and he turned to her, his frown disappearing immediately replaced with a shock.

"Love? What are you doing out there?" He asked, shaking off the confusion.

"Alby took me for a little trip." She tried to sound nonchalant, but remembering the griever she started trembling.

"He showed you…?" He trailed off and she nodded quickly. "Are you cold?" He asked noticing her state.

"N-no." She was losing hold of her body as her hands were shaking uncontrollably. Newt as if sensing something – or simply using his eyes – walked up to her at took one of her palms in both of his, holding in tightly.

"Love, you gotta bloody breathe."

"I am." She said with confusion.

"No, you're losing control and soon if you don't calm down you'll have a panic attack or other klunk. So just breathe with me okay?" He asked calmly. He brought her down with him to the floor and she sat on her heels.

She breathed with him and soon he started whispering calming phrases to her.

"It's okay, love. I swear you're safe here. Grievers are not coming in here." And soon she calmed down and the shivering stopped.

"I'm okay." She whispered closing her eyes and taking one last calming breath.

"You sure?"

"Yes." She opened her eyes. "Thanks, Newt."

"Don't mention it." He helped her up and let go of her hand. Her palm immediately felt much colder. She brushed the feeling off.

"Let's go get Legend."

"Yeah, good that." He put his hands on his hips. "Ladies first." He motioned the way out with his hand and she moved right in that direction.

They straggled to get the boy out of bed, but he rewarded them with hot tea and Frypan looked really pleased, which meant Legend would probably keep his job (which was the biggest reward she could have asked for, though she'd never admit it).

Because the doors hadn't opened yet, they got to eat with Minho and Ben. Asian was still thinking about perfectly annoying nickname. She told him he should just give it up. Yet, he told her to be patient.

"Besides I want to have a name for you if everyone gets to have one."

"Ben doesn't." A boy raised his eyebrow and offered to think of some if she wished. "No, please. Ben, I had so much faith in you! I thought you were more mature than those… _shanks._ " Newt laughed as she tried using their slang. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, _love._ " He made sure to put pressure on the nickname to annoy her. "I'm actually mad, because, excuse you, I'm bloody _mature._ " He tried to look resentful, but broke into chuckle quickly. "But you trying to use our slang is shucking hilarious." She rolled her eyes as if she wanted to say _whatever._


	8. Chapter 8

**Just wanna say quick thank you to Emma for leaving a review. I'm glad you enjoy the story :)**

 **Btw I know the action is going at a slow pace but I want to introduce my OC and her relationship with guys, but tell me if I should speed up or sth.**

 **Love ay all :*  
Runners**

Chapter 8

She spent her day with builders getting to know them. They weren't as dumb as Newt said. Alright, maybe a little bit. Gally helped her handle all of them. She explained stepped by step her project and how she imagined them making it work. They measured the wood and got rid of bark and polished it. It took most of their day.

"We could use you there tomorrow." Gally bumped her playfully with his elbow.

"You're big boys. I trust you can handle yourselves just fine." She chuckled. "Besides I need to try for every job."

"Where are you tomorrow?"

"In the gardens with Newt and Zart."

"You do know they ain't the only ones working there, right?" She shrugged.

"I only know them there." She put a small smile on. "But, I mean, at first I only knew you in here, too. And now look, I know all the guys I get to order around." She smirked when Gally chuckled beside her.

"Lunch?" He asked and she replied with a quick _\- Hell yeah_.

Next to days in the Gardens were harder than she had expected them to be. The sun was shining brightly, blinding her almost all the time, meanwhile bronzing her merciless. A sweat was dripping down her forehead. She hated how the dirt was getting under hair nails.

"Here." Newt kneeled down next to her with a jar filled with water. She gifted him with a tired smile.

"Thanks, Newt." She took the jar, but instead of drinking water, she spilled the liquid onto herself. It cleaned her face and poured down her next and cleavage. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.

"Love?"

"Yes?" She practically moaned.

When he didn't reply she looked at him and found him looking troubled yet amused, while he avoided her gaze.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You might wanna cover that, love." She wasn't getting it, so he added. "Look down." And she did. Her white shirt was very limpid.

"Oh." She mumbled. "Nah, it's gonna dry soon, anyway." She tried to shrug it off. "It doesn't affect me that much."

"It affects them." Newt turned to some gardeners and they quickly looked away.

"Are you gay or something?" Sneaked out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"What? No! Why'd you think that?"

"Well, you said them. Doesn't it, you know… affect you at all?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but I'm trying to be respectful and not to look at you right now."

"S-should I go get changed?"

"You better don't run around the Glade like that." He advised. "I'm just gonna go get you some more water, but please drink it this time."

"Maybe…" She grinned as he walked away slightly flushed.

During dinner, she sat with Newt, Gally, Minho, and Ben sat with her.

"So you're not gonna stick around that shank?" Minho pointed at Newt with his fork.

"Nope, sorry." She smiled weakly. "I'd rather stick with Gally."

"My pride is wounded, love."

"Wait, that's not what I meant!" She defended herself. Her cheeks turned crimson in embarrassment.

"Too late for that," Minho smirked.

"So where are you tomorrow?" Ben chimed in, saving her from the teasing. She thanked him with a beam.

"In the kitchen with Fry and Legend. Hope he won't annoy the shuck out of me." She exhaled with a laugh.

"Are you alright?" Newt walked her back to her room and they sat together on the bed.

"Yeah, why?" In all truth, she wasn't. She wondered if he asked because he was

"Well, it's your first week and you seem to handle it unexpectedly well." He confessed, but she knew he wasn't finished. "Keyword here is 'seem'. So how about you put down that facade for a few minutes and talk to me?"

"There's nothing to talk about really. I mean... It's so much to take in. I don't remember anything, including my own name, and I'm the only girl here, so I just... I try to look strong, I guess." She sighed. She didn't want to get into many details. She felt pathetic at night but Newt didn't have to know that.

"You don't look strong." She glanced at him offended. "You are strong. You get along with everyone, even with Gally. And yeah you struggle, like in the Gardens, but even though you didn't exactly enjoy it, you didn't complain, either. You did your part." He chuckled heartedly. "And don't worry about your name. It's gonna come back to you soon. I'm sure." He put his palm over hers before he could he rethink it. She smiled at the gesture so he decided not to pull back. "If you ever need to talk we're all here for you. Maybe, Minho wouldn't be the smartest choice if you wanted to be edgy," They both laughed. "But you can count on the rest of us."

"Thanks, Newt." He squeezed her hand.

"Get some rest. You're getting up earlier tomorrow." He referred to the kitchen duty.

"Goodnight." She called after him and he turned to face her in a doorway.

"Sleep tight, love."

Newt wasn't lying about waking up early. He was in her room by the sunrise. Her cornflower-blue eyes had to adjust to the sharping light.

"You weren't kidding yesterday." She suppressed a yawn into the back of her palm.

"Nope, love, I am a man of my word." He grinned, though she swore she managed to see tiredness in his features. "Besides I know how much you delight in morning showers."

"Don't get cocky." She smiled unwillingly - she didn't want to give him the satisfaction - because she extremely enjoyed those showers. "We've got Minho for that."

Hot water run down her goose-bumped flesh. It was still covered in sweat and dirt from gardening the day before and she rubbed in soap. Soon bubbles were covering her whole body and she giggled under her breath.

"Hurry up, love!" She heard a knock on the other side of the wall. Rolling her eyes, she rinsed off the soup.

She walked out with her clothes lightly sticking to her body.

"Took you long enough." She repaid him with a brief eye roll.

He left her with Fry, Legend, and few other cooks. Fry gave her a concise tour, showing her where they were keeping the dishes. Then he briskly explained her the plan or rather menu for that day. Fred and Adam were making lunch for runners and her with Legend were doing some easy stuff like cutting bread and ham and cheese and tomatoes. When she thought no-one was looking she ate a slice of tomato.

"Saw that, grey-beard." Legend mocked her, bumping her lightly with his elbow. She squealed at the sudden and unexpected contact.

"Youngling, don't bother the she-bean!" They turned to Fry. He was grinning, knowing just how annoying the boy could get.

"Oh, c'mon Fry-"

"Listen to the boss, youngling, and maybe one day you'll earn his respect!" She said in a low voice.

"Listen to the lady." Then Fry walked away to start fetching guys.

"How's kitchen working out for you?" Newt asked her at dinner. Minho had gone dangerously quiet after just a bite of his steak.

"It's better than gardens, sorry Newt, but I don't feel it's something for me."

"Are you kidding?" Legend chortled beside her. "You almost cut yourself today three times!"

"Four." She mumbled and when everyone, except Minho, began laughing at her she hid her face in a palm of her hand.

"Minho, what's wrong?" Newt raised an eyebrow.

"Did ya try the food, shank?" _Uuu, someone got up on a wrong side of a bed._

"Not yet, why?"

Instead of replying Minho cut a piece of meat and got it on the fork. He pushed it with so much force Newt almost gagged. His face changed drastically in a matter of seconds. He turned around and spit it out.

"Bloody hell!"

"What? Was it that bad?"

"You made it?" Newt asked awaiting a negative answer but he did not receive it. "Then, it could have been worse, love" He tried to be gentle. Minho had to ruin his plans.

"Oh, really, shank?" His voice came out extremely squicky. "Feel free to finish it then." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Minho was never giving up nor was he sharing the food.

"Oh, c'mon guys! Don't you think you're exaggerating a little bit?" Minho pushed his plate to her.

"Be. My. Guest." She rolled her eyes and took a bite. She didn't even try to pretend it was good. She repeated Newt's actions.

"Do you think it's safe for me to work here one more day?"

"Definitely not!" Both Newt and Minho yelled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!**

 **Just quick thank you to Lea. I'm so excited you liked it. I'll try to keep it intersting for ya ;)**

 **I hope you all enjoy the chapter**

 **Love ta all**

 **Runners**

Even though no-one wanted her to cook anymore, she had to spend two days at every job. So, the next day morning she came to the kitchen, and Legend just could not stop teasing her. It came to the point Fry had to give him a job away from her station.

"I don't think I should be preparing meat today," she told Fry with a timid smile.

"No, shuck, she-bean." The remark stung, but he said it with a beam. Instead of having got mad she stuck her uvula at him. "Here." He motioned at the stock of potatoes. "Peel them and cut into quarters. Then wash them and boil them in this." He pointed at a giant pot. "You will have to salt the water, so they ain't tasteless."

"Alright, boss." She saluted him and started working. She peeled them slower than she had previously expected. She felt lonely being just by herself. She wasn't exactly by herself but the rest of the cooks were too far away and she would have to scream so they could hear her. She suddenly missed the Gardens. At least there she had people to support her, no matter how humid it was out there, and how dirty and perspired she'd have got every day if she kept working there.

"Ouch!" She squeaked in pain. Her wound stung as the crimson blood dripped down her palm. She let go of a knife and the potato she was holding in her hands.

"What happened?" Fry ran up to her.

"It's nothing. I'm just clumsy." She tried to laugh it off, but the boy took a look at her hand and sent her straight to the med-jacks. "Fry, it's nothing really. The bleeding will stop soon," she reassured him, however, when she said those words she began feeling dizzy.

"Don't worry, Vivienne," She heard a soft voice in her head, and she could almost see the person saying them. "The bleeding will stop soon."

"She-bean, are you with me?" She noticed her eyes were closed, so she opened them quickly. Fry was holding her by both of her arms, keeping her steady.

"Vivienne," She told him. His face lit up with a broad. "My name's Vivienne," she whispered and felt her eyes filled up with tears.

"Alright, Vivienne, you scared me for a second there. So, should I escort you to the med-jacks or-"

"I'll go by myself. Thanks, Fry." She began walking away but turned around to ask Fry. "By the way,... Could you not tell anyone my name? I'd like to do that myself," Vivienne requested sweetly.

"Sure thing, Vivi." Yay, another nickname. She thought sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it, Vivienne," She smiled at the usage of her name. "It's just a small cut." Jeff applied aloe vera onto her injured palm. "It ought to be gone in few days."

"Thanks."

"So, we can expect you here by tomorrow morning?" Clint changed the subject to more pleasant one.

"Yes!" She yelled. "Sorry that was squeaky... and unnecessarily rushed" she laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck with her other hand.

"Hey, it's alright. We're glad, too," Jeff chuckled. "It sometimes gets lonely in here. The only shanks that actually come here are slicers and builders every once in a while."

"Hm, I don't think I'd mind that. I mean everything that isn't kitchen sounds delightful. And if it gets boring, we can always think of some game to play or just talk." They nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Not that I don't want you here, but doesn't Fry need you?" Clint asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Have you tried anything I made? Yesterday, everyone was spitting my food. So, to answer your question no, I don't think I'm necessary there unless you want to kill someone."

"Wait, did you make Minho's steak?" Jeff chimed in.

"Yes, why?"

"He made me try it. I hope you won't be as awful a med-jack as you are a cook."

"Yeah, me, too," she told him truly. "Hey, how about you guys show me around? We still have some time till dinner." She suggested.

"Sure, we can do that, I guess." Jeff glanced quickly at Clint to see if he' agree with him. When he did, Jeff pleaded.

"Just don't tell anyone, alright? We wouldn't wanna get in trouble." When she agreed they showed her what they had, which was not really that much, only a few boxes of bandages, gauzes, peroxide, stitches and a few more of herbs.

"Is that ginseng?" She asked, going through the box.

"Yeah..." Clint glanced at Jeff. "How'd you know that?"

"Well, I just... You know, took a look." She shrugged. She switched the boxes. "Oh, you guys got nettle. It goes great with tomatoes."

"Doesn't it sting and leave blisters when you touch it?"

"Not if you put it in boiled water for few seconds."

"Alright, what else do you know?"

She came back to the kitchen before dinner. Though Fry said, he didn't want her to work anymore that day, she insisted on at least helping him with giving away the meals.

When they were done she took her own plate, and together with Fry, they took they sat in their usual spots next to Ben, Minho, and Legend.

Vivienne abruptly became wary of them as Minho smirked wickedly at her.

"Hello, Vi." Ben started taking her aback.

"Hey-" Minho turned to the other runner with a grimace, but Ben ignored him.

"We heard you had quite a day."

"How do you know my name?" She squeaked almost gaining more attention of the other Gladers.

"Legend told us." Ben shrugged, meanwhile, Vivienne glared at Legend irritably.

"I can't believe you did this to me!"

"Hey, what's the big fuss about?" Newt took his seat next to her.

"Legend just told everyone MY name! It was supposed to be my moment and now it's-" Her hands were flying in the air furiously, while Newt grinned dumbly. "What?"

"You remember your name?"

"Yeah." She exhaled calming herself. "Wait, you didn't know?"

"And I still don't." She returned his smile and introduced herself.

"Vivienne," she said slowly, taking in his reaction. His grin spread as her eyes glinted with enthusiasm.

"Vivienne," he repeated in a barely audible whisper. "It's beautiful, Love, quite unique." She chuckled and he wondered what he said to make her so entertained.

"You're the one to talk, Lizard-boy." The table erupted in laughter, followed by Vivienne's giggle.

"The only surprising thing is that you said it," Ben pointed at her still laughing his butt off. "And not Minho."

"Ay, I'm sassy!" Vivienne defended herself, then motioned to Minho. "And he's just waspish. So, no, it's not surprising, Ben."

"Whatever you say, Vi."

After they were done, slopers took their dirty dishes. Ben and Minho walked to the map-room to finish their job. Vivienne pretended to be awfully mad at Legend, and he agreed to make her tea for next few days, starting after dinner was over.

She was left with Newt for suppers were prepared quickly and without putting too much effort into them - just a few slices of bread were served with pork.

"I should go back into the gardens. We still got so bloody much work to do," he sighed, standing up.

"Do you need any help?" She offered him some help clearly surprising him.

"I thought you absolutely hated gardening."

"I'm not denying that," she chuckled shaking her head. "But it doesn't mean I can't help. It's not that I have anything else to do, anyway. I could use a favor in return, though."

"And that would be...?" He trailed off to let her tell her demands.

"I could use a shower," she said like it was the most obvious thing. The problem in the Glade was that they had limited water supplies resulting in two showers per week for everyone.

"Can't you wait until tomorrow? It will be your second week then. You know the rules..."

"Actually, there are three rules and none of them say anything about taking a shower."

"Alright," he laughed at how she managed to mix desperation with sweetness. "I'll see what I can do, but I can't bloody promise anything."

"That's good enough for me."


	10. Chapter 10

"You really think you can work with... you know, your hand?" Newt asked on their way to the gardens. She reassured him that it was fine.

"I can always help with the vines and stuff, so I won't get a band dirty." Vivienne shrugged. Her hand didn't hurt anymore and she didn't want to feel useless.

When they arrived Zart told her exactly what to do with a surprised and content smile. Not many would volunteer to work – he told her. Once again she shrugged. Work was a great way to get her mind off of things such as that familiar voice whispering her name. She'd bet it belonged to her mum.

"That's not how you do it," Newt told her. For two days she had worked there she only worked on her knees getting her hands dirty in the mud. She had never really worked with vines before. Thank God, Newt was patient and sweet. He walked up to her, grabbed her hands in his, but not before he made sure it was alright with her and showed her how to tie them. "See? It's not that hard."

Vivienne laughed at how ridiculous the knot looked but thanked Newt anyway. She continued her work with vines as others 'played with the mud'.

She liked gardeners or like they called themselves - trackhoes. She knew them briefly, but they were all slightly timid, yet they could occasionally roast each other.

"I have to admit, for someone who absolutely hated the gardens, you've done some good work today," Newt complimented her.

"I had the best teacher now, didn't I?" She chucked sweetly. "And I think if I were to do vines and not get dirty in mud then maybe I wouldn't hate it so much. Now about that shower..." She trailed off knowingly, giving him the look. Newt sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You're gonna have to be stealth like a ninja," he told her with statuesque expression, but the flame dancing in his eyes showed how playful he was.

"Good that." Every time she used their slang he would make this weird face, something between the frown and a grin and it always took her aback, even though she knew it would be there.

"Yeah... Meet me in the deadheads in thirty minutes with a towel." She repeated her previous answer and left before he would give her that look again.

She truly resented Deadheads. She felt a shiver ran down her spine as she waited for Newt. She didn't want to go too deep into the woods. She held the towel tightly to her chest wondering if by any chance Newt didn't stand her up.

"Sorry, love." The voice startled her. In the few days, she'd been in the Glade the one thing she discovered was she was extremely jumpy. "Didn't mean to keep ya waiting," He said with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine," Vivienne mumbled. She felt better with him there, safer. He nodded and she wondered if he could smell her fear.

"Let's go." Newt turned around as soon as the words left his mouth. She raised an eyebrow but didn't move.

"Where are you going?" She screamed silently after him.

"Well, you wanted-"

"A shower," she interrupted confusion clear as her complexion.

"How about a bath?" He grinned at how excited she became.

"You guys have a bathtub?"

"Not exactly."

They stood in front of a middle size pond. Vivienne kept glancing back and forth from it to Newt. 'He can't be serious! I've been here a week and they failed to inform me there's a pond?' And other like, 'I'm not taking a bath in it! Gross!'

"I'll be nearby, making sure no peeping Toms are around." He smiled proudly. "Take as long as you need." He began walking away and Vivienne was almost too frozen and caught up in her thoughts to stop him.

"You can't be serious," She stated bluntly. She pouted her lip as she wondered what to tell him.

"Don't worry, love, the water's warm." 'Oh, thank heaven!' She thought ironically.

"Oh, no you are serious," she rubbed her forehead while sighed.

"Why? What's wrong?" He looked taken aback.

"You want me to bath in a pond in the middle of the woods? That wasn't a deal."

"Well, love, take it or leave it," Newt grinned. "Just give it a try," he added when she didn't look amused.

"Alright," she sighed in defeat.

When Newt was gone or at least out of the view she stripped to her underwear, too afraid to stay completely naked, and slowly entered the pond. Just as Newt had said the water was warm, and the pond itself was almost deep enough to cover all her body.

Vivienne almost hated how much she liked the bath and being able to swim made it even better. She dived into the water soaking her hair. Swimming felt so familiar, but when she searched for a memory to connect it with, she found none.

Having gotten dressed after drying off, she went to search for Newt. She bumped into him soon for he was circling the pond. Her aura must have given her away for he chuckled with a grin.

"Had fun, love?"

"Maybe," she tried to shrug it off, yet he did not let her.

"Maybe? Vivienne, you've been there for an hour." She was surprised how quickly the time had passed. Eventually, she admitted to liking the pond and threatened to visit it a lot.

As every other day, he walked her back to her room. They had to stop at medjack's hut because her bandage got wet. Clint took it off saying she no longer needed. If she were to work in the gardens she'd have to wear it not to get any dirt infect the wound. Newt seemed uncertain, but let the medjacks do their work.

"Are excited for tomorrow?" He asked after they bid goodbye to both Jeff and Clint.

"Yes, actually." When they entered her room she told him what happened after the accident in the kitchen. She was scared he'd get angry at her or medjacks, but he patiently listened to every her word, absorbed by the little story.

"So you think it might be it?" The question took her off guard. "Gally will be disappointed, he really wanted to have you on his team."

"Nothing is decided yet," She differed. "I might have some knowledge but we're gonna wait to see how I'll do in the field." He agreed with her. Nothing was certain in the Glade after all.

He was about to leave when she called after him.

"Newt, how did you remember your name?" He took few seconds to rethink his answer before he said.

"I arrived with Alby, Minho, Gally, and Nick as the first ones. We couldn't remember anything and being among strangers in this bazaar place with no-one there to explain or introduce us to it made everything more difficult. On our first day, we took the supplies out of the box and took all of them to the homestead. I faced planted and it came back."

"LIke true lizard." Newt rolled his eyes at her remark. "How did it feel?" He frowned wondering what she meant.

"It was just there," He whispered after a while. "Why?"

"No, it's nothing." He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something. He closed it quickly, though.

"Get some rest then." They bid each other goodnight and he left, leaving Vivienne wondering if she should tell him about the voice she heard.


	11. Chapter 11

When Newt came to her chambers next morning, she was already up. At first, he was scared because her hands were trembling uncontrollably. It turned out she was only excited to start her work as a medjack.

"Wake up, Leg." She shook the boy's arm lightly - she'd always start like this - hoping it'd be enough to wake him up. Legend only mumbled something into the blanket, barely moving. Vivianne shared a knowing glance with Newt before she shook youngling again. When this also did not give any positive result, Newt began to swing the hammock.

On their first day, Newt and Vivienne accidentally discovered Legend's gag reflex to any motion in his sleep and used it as their secret weapon every time they couldn't wake him.

"Stop," he told them with pursed lips. "I'm up." He reassured them and stood up. "Let me guess, tea?" He said scratching his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Vivienne told him.

The three of them sat at the small table. Legend had few minutes left before he would have to go, help Fry, so he sat with them.

"Why so twitchy?" He asked Vivienne when instead of drinking her tea she was fidgeting.

"I'm not. I'm just... mildly excited."

"Nice try," Newt chuckled. "But the youngling here isn't bloody dumb. Tell him." She wondered if he meant for her to tell Legend about her day with Cint and Jeff or the work that was awaiting her. She decided to go with the second option. After all, Legend had a big mouth, and Fry was nearby.

"I'm starting my last tryouts for a job today. And since only builders have worked for me so far I'm excited to try something that might turn out just as well."

"Or maybe even better." She turned to Newt with a beam plastered onto her face in a silent thank you.

"You don't think you'll get chosen as a runner, Greybeard?"

"Working in the Gardens was way too hard for me. I bet I'm too fragile for the Maze as well." Not long after Fry called out for Legend and the kid unwillingly went to work.

Clint and Jeff welcomed her eagerly. Not much happened at their hut. They repeated their words from the day before about slicers being the most recent visitors. First two hours were peaceful. Vivienne took this time to reorganize their shelves and boxes. After she was done, she encouraged guys to create a cure of their own. As a result, they created an ointment for swollen limbs.

Just before noon, two slicers came in with few cuts. Soon they were joined by a bruised builder. None of them were seriously injured, so Vivienne was not stressed when she took care of them. She cleaned the wounds, put some gel or ointment on it and wrapped it in a bandage with gauze underneath it.

Yet, around noon more and more Gladers came in. Some, mostly trackhoes, claimed to be sunburned, others had few bruises or said they had an awful headache.

Unlike a few hours earlier when Clint and Jeff only observed Vivienne's worked and sometimes suggested a solution, they were working along with her, patching all the 'slintheads' up. Because of Vivienne's herbs knowledge, they quickly decided what to give to whom.

"What the shuck is going on in here?" Vivienne turned from Peter - one of the builders - to the door, where the voice came from. Alby stood in the 'door frame' with his large palms on his hips awaiting an answer. "Why is there so many of you? You got work to do!" He looked absolutely outraged. Vivienne wanted to calm him and explain why all of them were here, but then she realized that almost half of the Gladers were there and she felt that she understood. They didn't try to defend themselves either. Despite the fact, some of them were not treated yet all of them stood up and left. When they were gone, with a frown Alby told Clint and Jeff to come with him, while Vivienne was ordered to stay at the hut.

Having been left in peace, Vivienne realized just how exhausted she was. She sat on a wooden bed and slowly rubbed her temple.

"Long day?" She looked up to see Newt with a plate in his hand, Legend standing next to him with a brown mug.

"I guess," she tried to smile, but it came out tiredly.

"You haven't had anything to eat since breakfast, have you?" She was given both plate and the mug.

"Thanks, guys."

"Anytime, greybeard," Legend laughed.

"I gotta get going," Newt told them not taking a step.

"Where?"

"Alby announced the gathering. It's about what happened today," he explained briefly. Vivienne nodded too down in the mouth to ask for details.

Then he left leaving her with Legend who indulged her in marvelous stories. He told her how Peter purposely dropped a log so it would damage his calf, or how Fred touched a pot to get his hand burnt, so she would treat it.

"Why would they go through something like that just so I could fetch them?" She asked in disbelief of how ridiculously creepy it all sounded.

"Some of them haven't spoken to you yet. I guess, they took it as their chance." Perhaps he was right. In last few hours, she got to meet at least ten guys, and another ten were waiting for her to help them. Still, the idea of hurting themselves just to talk to her crept her out.

Later that evening she was asked to come to the gathering. Newt, Alby and all of the keepers were already there. Minho was looking up with a smile as if he was very entertained. Unlike him, Newt was looking down at his notes with a troubled expression. Clint and Jeff were avoiding her gaze as well, staring mostly at each other wistfully. Others were either frowning or shaking their heads.

"Greenie," Alby called out to her with an emotionless expression. "All of us here are really sorry for the events that occurred today." Vivienne was taken aback. An apology from Alby was the last thing she expected. "Yet, as we've all feared you became a distraction."

"I-" Vivienne tried to defend herself but he stopped her.

"We know it's unwilling." He nodded to let her know he didn't put the blame on her. "The tryouts are over,"

"But I have another day as a medjack to go!"

"No, we've all decided that starting from tomorrow you're a builder."


	12. Chapter 12

Alby ordered her to stay in the room, while everyone else was supposed to leave. Jeff put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before he left with Clint.

"See you tomorrow," Gally told her, and she tried to return his smile. She didn't mind being a builder, but she liked playing a doctor. Yes, the day was messy, having all those boys complain about nothing, yet she liked helping people, and she liked that for some reason she knew how the herbs were called, and what use did they have or how she could prepare an ointment or bandage people perfectly without anyone showing her how to.

"You probably wonder, why the sudden decision." He took her silence as a sign to continue. "Today was a mess. I was walking around the Glade, and most of those slintheads were gone." She looked up from her feet to get a proper look at him. "We can't have chaos in here. It happened once, and let me tell you it wasn't pretty."

"Please tell me you're going somewhere with this." Vivienne was more tired than she had previously thought.

"Just listen, Greenie. If we want to survive, we all need to work. Today half of them didn't." He pointed a space in the air with his finger. "The long-term result would be our extinction. I know you didn't mean to be a distraction, but as much as we don't want to admit it, you're going to be one unless other she-beans come up in the box." He took a deep breath and went on. "Till then we got to do everything to keep everyone in check. Newt told me how much you wanted to be a medjack. Clint and Jeff think you'd be a great asset to their team, but as long as it keeps shanks away from their work, I can't let you be one. I hope you can at least try to understand it." She hated that she didn't consider trying for she understood. Medjack's hut was a mess that day. And stories Legend had told her about guys purposely hurting themselves just to talk to her made her gut twitch.

"I understand, Alby," she told him truly. There was no point in arguing. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't her fault. She couldn't even blame the Gladers for their behavior. They were a bunch of teenage boys, trying to gain the attention of the only girl they'd seen in a year and a half. Vivienne could only hope this would be the furthest that they went. Besides, she wasn't sure what she would do, if she was put in their shoes. "Can I please go now? It's been a long day." She hadn't seen herself in a mirror yet, but she imagined just how terrible she must have looked with lassitude, stress, and disappointment written all over her features.

"Sure, get some rest. I'm really sorry." She nodded. She couldn't bring herself to say it was fine because it definitely wasn't. The life she remembered hadn't even lasted two weeks, but she had already known one thing, she wasn't a liar.

This time Newt didn't walk her back to her room like every other day. Clint and Jeff tried to chat with her, but she quickly excused herself. Back in her room, she tossed and turned in her bed, because she couldn't sleep a wink. Having finally decided that she would not rest that night, she went outside. Everyone else seemed to be dead asleep. She was left with little choice of what you do. She could go to the Deadheads, but she was already terrified of that place during the day. There were medjack's hut, and kitchen, and gathering hall, and gardens, and slaughterhouse – another repulsive and frightening place.

Vivienne quickly chose to go the medjack's hut. If she was lucky, she'd find Melissa or Camomille there. Yet, to get there, she had to go through Younglings sleeping section. Walking on her tiptoes, she tried to avoid even the smallest branches that would crack under her weight. She was almost out when she heard a quiet noise. At first, she thought she had imagined it, but as she stopped and listened she could hear a pent-up sob carried by the soft wind. She looked around for the source.

Legend was lying flat on his stomach, his head diving into the pillow. She stepped closer soundlessly, scared she would startle him. She slowly put her palm on his back, but not before she took a rope that tied the hammock to a tree, so he wouldn't fall. He moved abruptly, almost making her let go of the rope.

"Vivienne?" He exhaled in relief. His expression quickly turned to a confused one. "What are you doing here?" He tried to control his breathing not to show her he was crying.

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered not to wake up people around them. "I went outside and thought I heard something. I wanted to check if everything was alright," she told him pretending she did not notice how puffy and red his eyes were. "Is everything okay? You're shaking."

"Yeah... Yes, I'm fine." He nodded slowly, looking away from her. "Couldn't sleep, either."

"Want to talk about this?" Legend shook his head.

"How about you go with me to my place. I don't really feel like being alone tonight. Besides, I bet the bed is way comfier than this." Vivienne motioned at the hammock with a small, a bit playful smile.

It wasn't entirely a lie she didn't want to be alone. Yet, she mostly said it to comfort Legend. The boy was getting enough crap for being younger than the rest, and she knew admitting his distress was hard for him because he didn't want to seem weak. She could, of course, never think that of him. She was scared, too. They all were.

"If it's okay with you."

"Sure. That bed is too big for me, anyway," she reassured the youngling. "We just gotta be quiet."

Somehow they made it to her room without waking anybody. Legend suddenly felt awkward and out of place. Having noticed this, Vivienne told him to chose the side of the bed. The last time she had seen him so hesitant was when she had first arrived. He slowly scooped on one side of the bed. She sat just behind his back and slowly caressed his hair to calm him.

"Do you want to talk?" She patiently waited for him to reply, though at some point she thought he had fallen asleep.

"There's nothing to talk about," he brushed the topic off quickly.

"I'm scared," she confessed out of the blue. He turned to glance at her with a frown. "It's been almost two weeks and I still barely know anyone in here." She stopped to look down at him as a soft smile decorated her face again. "But at least I got Newt, and Fry, and Gally, and Clint, and Jeff, and Minho-"

"I wouldn't count that much on him if I were you," Legend mumbled with a soft smirk spreading on his face.

"Yes, you're probably right," she laughed with him. "But most importantly I've got my little youngling." She realized how dumb and unclear her words were. "What I'm trying to say is no matter what happens I'm here for you if you need to talk or cry or whatever you shanks do." The word rolled off her tongue almost naturally this time, and she smiled at the sudden change.

"I..." Legend sat up. "I miss my home, which is totally ludicrous because I can't remember having one."

"It's not ludicrous. I miss my home, too, you know. I miss my mom." She looked away at the mention of her mother. She could almost hear the feminine voice in her head again.

They spent a night talking. They exchanged depictions of their homes and families.

"I'm sure my dad was bringing me breakfast to bed on my birthday." She wasn't sure, but she liked the idea.

"That's very princess-ish, greybeard."

"Maybe I was a princess." She stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, a princess of burnt food."

"Haha," she mocked him. "Laugh all you want. As soon as we get out of here, my subjects will put you in a dungeon." He asked her what it meant. She explained it was something like a pit, but her description was much obscurer and gloomier. "Anyway,... You should try to get some sleep."

"I don't think I can now."

"Well, if you don't sleep now, there's a huge possibility you'll fall asleep during making food and burn the whole place down. We can't have that, now, can we?" He grimaced at the idea.

"How about I sing you to sleep?"

"You can sing?"

"Well, we can always find out." He laid back on the bed just like before - on his side with his back to her.

"Can you play with my hair? It's... calming." She giggled at the clumsy request but complied. Her thin fingers slowly danced between his hair and delicately tugged on it. She thought if she knew any lullaby, so she could sing to him just like she said she would.

 _When the moon is on the sea_

 _kosk yn ta, kosk yn ta_

 _silver pilchards called to thee_

 _kosk yn, kosk yn ta_

 _dream of starry gazey pie_

 _kosk yn, kosk yn ta_

It morning when Newt opened the door to his ex-room as mutedly as he could. He stopped in his track when he found her awake again. What's more, someone was lying on her bed and she played with his hair.

Vivienne turned at the sound and presented Newt a beam. He was too confused to return it. Instead, he asked her what was going on. It didn't take him long to realize Legend was the one sleeping on the bed.

"I couldn't sleep, neither could he, so I asked him to come here with me," she offered a brief explanation.

"How are you?" He asked noticing dark circles under her vivid eyes.

"I'm good." Vivienne turned back to the kid humming something in his sleep. She swore she never saw him equally peaceful. "Can we let him sleep a little longer?"

"Yeah, sure, but you won't get your tea," Newt told her and was surprised when she said it didn't matter. She always seemed desperate for it at the beginning of a new day. "Love, about yesterday-"

"It's okay. I get it." When she turned to him, he seemed quite upset, and she realized she might have just brushed him off for no particular reason. "I mean, I understand Alby's choice," she said softly this time. She expected Newt to nod slowly and leave it.

"I'm sorry, you were so bloody excited after the day with Clint and Jeff-"

"I really do get it, Newt," she exhaled. "I wanted it so much because I thought I was good at it without anyone telling me what to do." She decided to skip the part of it being unbelievably familiar. "And I wanted to help people, but if it drove them to hurt themselves then I better be a builder. I don't mind drawing." Though Newt did not comment any further a deep frown stayed plastered on his face until they parted for work.

For they were waking up early to set Legend off to work they always managed to grab breakfast with Minho and Ben. Even though, there were more runners for some odd reason they decided to stay away for now.

"Admit it, you're never going to come up with a nickname for me," she laughed in Minho's face.

"She's shucking right, Min, ya shank should give it up," Ben definitely supported her on this, but she wasn't sure if he wasn't doing it just to piss Minho off.

"Never doubt me, slinthead!" He did not want to say it, but he found the challenge harder than when he first came up with the idea. Every nickname that popped up in his head was either taken or seemed weak compared to others. Yet, he would never back down, no matter how long it took, he'd find the most annoying name for her.

 **Hey guys!**

 **I want to thank you for the reviews. I'm so happy you guys enjoy this story**

 **Also the lullaby Vivienne sings is a song from a TV show called 'Poldark' with Aiden Turner. I recommend listening to the song watch?v=2lPUW9mE_EU , or its cover watch?v=5r78nMjFAsY**

 **I hope you liked the little tender moment between Legend and Vivienne. I just realized there's not that much of him in the story so here ya go :P and don't worry other guys will have their moments too**

 **R &R**

 **Love ya all :***

 **Runners**


	13. Chapter 13

"This is what we managed to do with your project," Gally showed her the fundamentals.

"It's rough, but I'm sure something can still come out of it," Vivienne sniggered. "No, but honestly, it looks optimistic. Just one thing. The wood is nicely polished, but I'd either put a layer of bark underneath or more slabs, so the floor doesn't get dewy or damp when it rains." Gally nodded.

"Well, Peter, Clint, Maddox, and Ryker are yours for today. Do what you shucking wish with 'em, princess. I have some other work with Baden, Cassius, and Phoenix." She wondered what he meant by the other work, but decided not to dig into it for now.

She gathered all the boys she was 'given' and explained to them their plan for today.

"First, Maddox," she looked at the tall, supple dark headed boy. "and Ryker you're going to lift all the logs and put them there," she motioned not far away from where they were standing. "Peter and Clint, you two will drive those logs in the ground," Vivienne allot the tasks. "Meanwhile, I'm going to put bark underneath." The first hour passed quickly. Maddox and Ryker dismantled their work from the last few days. Peter took it as a chance to chat with Vivienne.

"Listen about yesterday-"

"You're a slinthead, are you aware of that?" She interrupted him, her eyes glued to two working Gladers.

"I do." She glanced at him when she heard shame in his voice. "I'm really sorry about what I did. I guess I just wanted to talk to you since I haven't had a chance to do so properly."

"And hurting yourself makes the situation oh so proper?" She scoffed at the unbelievably imbecilic explanation.

"No, I guess it doesn't," he whispered, looking at his feet. "I only wanted to get your attention. It was the only idea I had that would work." She sighed and looked at the poor guy. Her irritation suddenly evaporated, having been overcome by comprehension and commiseration.

"Peter, next time you want my attention just come up and say hello or ask how the day was. It's as simple as that," she hummed politely.

"So how's your day going so far?" He beamed.

"Nah, just some shank trying to attain some reaction from me," she grinned.

Vivienne was thankful to come back to work. She did not mind Peter, he was after all the only one to apologize, but she found the conversation turned to an unnervingly stilted one after a while. She could talk about nothing in particular with Newt, Legend, Clint, and Jeff, damn even with Minho from time to time, but with Peter, she felt just awkward.

Her task was harder than she had previously expected it to be. She even got few splints in the skin of her palm. Delightedly they were almost finished and then she could go to the medjack's hut and get treated. Gally managed to reach them first, though. He helped put few last logs in place. She still had no idea what he and his inferiors had been up to all day.

"It looks better than before," he complimented, and she wondered where the catch was. "But it's still nowhere near looking as at it does on the drawing, and you forgot about the stairs." Here it is - she thought.

"But do we really need them? We can always jump inside it's like two feet up in the air," she commented, her laziness taking over.

"If Newt with his jacked leg won't complain..." Gally trailed off carelessly with a shrug.

"It's less jacked than that browy head of yours." They heard thick accent behind them. Turning almost in synch they noticed the blond few feet behind, leaning on his uninjured leg, arms crossed. "How's work going?" He said with the famous grin of his, showing just a glimpse of pearl white teeth.

"Good," Vivienne jumped slightly at the unexpected snap. Gally walked away as quickly as Newt had appeared.

"Well, that was just peachy," Newt commented lightly shaking his head.

"I swear he was fine a minute ago." She had no clue as to why she chose to defend Gally. Maybe it was because he had never really lashed out at her nor when she was around. She'd just heard stories she refused to believe until now. So Gally did have a bearish temper. "Guess, the rumors are true," when he raised a questioning eyebrow she added. "About his temper."

"Ay, you better start getting used to it, Love, 'cause it's gonna stick," he warned, but a grin was tugging at the corner of his mouth again.

"Peachy."

"You have no bloody idea," he chuckled. "Anyway, I didn't come here only for the Galileo." That got her attention.

"Why then?" She tilted her head to seem even more interested.

"Just wanted to let you know you, shouldn't let Legend get used to my bed," he warned, but the threat didn't seem real.

"What, you're planning on kicking me out any time soon?" She scoffed, her eyes never once leaving his.

"Not as long as you don't catch Gally's peachiness," he chuckled.

"Is it that contagious?"

"I'm not really well-acquainted with other builders, so I guess, we just gotta wait, and find out. But if memory serves right-" She couldn't believe he had really said that. It was in her nature to comment.

"-which, let's be honest, is a fat chance," Vivienne faked a cough as she whispered the words theatrically.

"-thanks for your optimism-"

"-glad I could help." She really enjoyed their little quarrels. With a faked sighed he continued.

"-you were a good doc. even if only for a day, so you should know if you're in danger."

"I hope I won't be. You seem to be doing the best here. I wouldn't want to mess that up by selling you some nasty virus."

"Hm, what would the price be?" He scratched his chin in purely faked interest.

"I dunno. Haven't bought it yet. And maybe I won't let you buy it... At least one shank hear should remain nice."

"Nice? That's all I am?"

"Don't push it," she rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"Oh, so I'm the one pushing it." He grinned mischievously. "But, yeah, you're probably right. Somebody gotta set an example."

"Or try to," she laughed into his face.

"And now my pride is wounded," he looked away, pretending to be hurt as he put a hand over his heart.

"Good thing I made such an outstanding doctor."

"I've never said outstanding, Love. Good is more like it."

"Oh, slim it."

"You're getting better at this," He admitted with a beam. "More natural." She offered him a joyful smile as a silent thank you. "It's lunchtime, you hungry?"

"I gotta see Clint and Jeff first."

"Need to catch up and exchange gossips?"

"Not if they're as busy as yesterday."

"Believe me, Love, they're never that busy." Somehow it upset her even more than she already was about the whole job thing, but she did not let it show.

"That and I gotta get splints removed." Only then had his eyes left hers as he gazed at her palms, softly taking them in his hands to examine them.

"I'm no medjack, but I gotta tell you... I think you'll be just fine. Want me to grab you a meal?"

"I'll be fine, but thanks. I see you later?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Love." With a grin, he walked away. Her gaze followed him a few seconds longer before she got going herself.

Both medjack's were surprised and simultaneously glad to see her. They knew splints, as much as they needed to be removed, were just a pitiful excuse.

Newt was right, they didn't have even half of the visitors they had the day before. De facto the only one here was slicer's keeper - Winston. He shucked his hand slaughtering a pig for dinner. In all honesty, in those circumstances, it was hard for Vivienne to feel bad for the guy. Don't get her wrong she enjoyed the meat, but the idea of murdering anything sickened her. Yup, she wouldn't eat that day.

"All done, Vi," Jeff announced applying the last layer of aloe vera gel onto her hand to reduce any stinging.

"So how was your first day as a builder?" Clint asked her. They couldn't deny the letdown in his voice that they all felt.

"Not as eventful as it may seem," she looked down at her palms as she withdrew them out of Jeff's light grip. "But after yesterday eventful will be hard to reach."

"Don't worry, Vi, the Glade is full of surprises," Jeff tried to humor her.

"I don't suppose that's a good thing," she guessed with a sad smile.

"Depends, but yeah things happen." When she asked for a more specific answer, they delivered one. "Did Alby tell you of Nick?"

"She mentioned the poor guy. How did he..." she trailed off uneasy. She wondered if she should have even asked. She had no idea how close they were with Nick. She wondered if the shank was as distant as Alby was. The current leader was quite a mystery to Vivienne. He was never around yet he knew stuff - she figured he got all the details from Newt - he had no job other than leadership - at least she wasn't aware of any other - he disappeared God knows where only to be seen during the meals, gathering, and bonfires.

"Die?" Clint finished for her. She nodded gazing at her feet they seemed so interesting all of a sudden. "Well, Newt probably knows more than we do since-" Jeff charked uncomfortably in his as he interrupted.

"He's second in command and all..."

"Alright..." She trailed off confused. She noted to ask Newt later about Nick.

"But Nick came up with this shucking odd idea after it was clear the Maze might take months, or even years to solve-" He was interrupted by a loud crack of the opening door hitting one of the wooden walls.

"Hey, greybeard," Legend stormed in without a warning. "The food's almost gone." He said with a sheepish grin, which meant he probably saved her some and was now proud of it. She was, in his understanding, owning him big time.

"Yeah, I should go." Vivienne stood up. "I'll come by tomorrow?" She suggested unspokenly referring to the story she hoped to hear the end of. Both medjacks shared a quick look before they nodded. She couldn't tell if they were brushing her off or taking the deal.

Vivienne sat with Legend and other cooks at the table. Others surrounding it were already empty - cooks were always the last ones to eat. Having joined them, she got to know Fry better. He was really amiable to her the other day, even though she left his kitchen a complete mess. When Legend noticed she wasn't at the dinner he talked to Fry and the keeper saved her a plate - like he always had for his cooks.

"So when do you think my pantry will be ready?" He asked taking, filling his mouth with stew.

"Easier said than done. It would help if Gally didn't cut my team short. Any of you know what he's up to?"

"You're his stand-in. Shouldn't you know?"

"I guess not," her smile turned into a thin- showing her gaucherie - line. "Wait, I'm his stand-in? Says who?" She almost dropped her fork.

"Isn't that obvious?" Fry shrugged, not caring for her surprise. "He let you plan everything out, gave you control over his builders." She gave it some thought. Fry seemed to be right, yet Vivienne had no idea why Gally would do all those things. And if she really was his second-in-command then why she knew nothing of his current job?

In the evening, when the sun disappeared below the horizon, Legend asked if he could stay with her again. She felt out of place when his usual joculary behavior changed to a pleading and vulnerable one. She didn't refuse, how could she? He was growing on her, and she couldn't bear seeing him susceptible.

"What did it mean?" He asked when she put the covers on top of him. "That weird sentence in the lullaby you sang me yesterday," he cleared up after seeing her confusion.

"Kosk yn ta?" He nodded. "It's Cornish. It probably means something like sleep in, you or sleep tight but I'm not one hundred percent sure," she explained.

"What does Cornish mean, anyway?" Because of his question, she realized she had no idea. She was definitely not British. So, how would she know?

"Cornwall was a part of England, Cornish is the name of a language used there. Yet, I... I don't remember how I know it..."

"Maybe you should scribble it down before you forget it again?"

"I only had one sheet of paper to draft the pantry."

"You can ask runners they have notebooks to draw maps, after all, maybe they wouldn't mind sharing." It wasn't such a bad idea. Of all the runners she only knew Minho and Ben. Blond would be much easier to convince - Vivienne figured. She lied on the opposite side of the bed, which now felt smaller. Legend wasn't asleep yet, and she supposed he awaited another lullaby or a bed-time story, but as soon as she felt the not-so-soft mattress underneath her, darkness surrounded her, and she heard no more until san aroused.

 **Hi!**

 **Thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing. Comments were so sweet :3**

 **R &R**

 **Love ya all :***

 **Runners**


	14. Chapter 14

"We have limited quantity, Greenie." Ben was gearing up to leave for the Maze. "Why do you need it, anyway?" He looked at her putting a dagger in the waistband of his pants.

"I'm... kinda, well not kinda, I mean..." she fidgeted anxiously, not sure what to tell him.

"Woah Vi, calm down. You're shucking freaking me out, and that doesn't bring you any closer to getting that notebook," he got one in his hand almost waving it in front of her face.

"Legend is gonna kill me," she mumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he smirked.

"Don't push it, though, we have one waspish Minho, and I'd rather not get more of that charm-" she said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, alright... So?"

"Legend has trouble sleeping, and I'm thinking of stories, and lullaby's for him."

"Lucky shank," he answered with a grin and handed her the notebook. She gripped it, but he didn't let go. "Nothing's for free, Vi."Of course - she thought.

"What do you want?" She tried to sound careless. "My breakfast or dinner?"

"Not quite," his simper showed his teeth.

"I don't really have much more to offer," she faked a laugh.

"I think you do," she felt dyspnea as he took a step closer. He let go of the notebook, and his simper turned into a childish smile. "I want one lullaby, too. When you come up with any, obviously." She inhaled in relief wondering what she had expected of him.

"It might take some time," she tried to play it cool. "Besides, I'm no singer."

"I truly doubt that." The door opened behind them, revealing irked Minho.

"What the shuck is taking so lo-, oh," He leaned against the doorway with his typical smirk. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, Vi was just using some charm to get a favor," Ben smirked playing along Minho's little games.

"Yeah, that's not exactly what happened," she responded with a grimace to show them she didn't enjoy their little game. Minho chuckled and turned to leave, but Ben put his hand on her head to pet and mess her hair. She took a step back, grimace never leaving her face as a frown on her face deepened. "Go, Ben, I'll see you later," she tried to get rid of him.

"Work on that." He tapped the notebook and ran out of the room. She exhaled heavily and ran a hand through her hair to put it back in place. She unquestionably didn't have a hair thing.

"Just in time, Greenie, the food is almost gone." Too bad her appetite was. She couldn't get her mind off Ben and what had happened in his room. De facto, Ben had done nothing wrong, but she felt like singing was a second-best request, and she'd rather spend the whole day with Peter than a second more in runner's room.

"Thanks, Fry," Vivienne took the plate with a timid smile. "It smells great." Cook gave her a warm smile.

"Are you alright?" He asked when she was about to walk away. Usually, they didn't talk because of the queue, but then almost everyone had already eaten, or at at least had almost finished their food.

"Yeah," she answered too quickly in a too high voice. "Why?"

"You seem... jittery," he admitted with a frown.

"I'm fine," she reassured him.

"If ya say so, Vivi."

Gally once again disappeared with the same folks as he had the day before. She struggled with work all day almost dropping a log on her foot.

"Shuck, girlie, you alight?" Peter asked coming her way.

"Yes," she hissed looking at her reddened palms. "We should get back to work," she didn't mean to sound harsh. Peter nodded and took the log in his hands.

"Go take a break. I'll finish it." Vivienne didn't want to be treated differently because she was a girl nor because she was in charge of the project, nor because she wasn't in the mood and scared the poor guy.

"No, it's fine." She took the other end of the wood in her hands and offered him a cordial smile. "I didn't mean to sound rude," she whispered while they moved in sync putting the log where it belonged.

"I guess we're even now."

"How is your leg?" She took the chance to have a proper conversation.

"Good, it's just a scratch. It's almost gone now." Commonly she would offer to take a look at it later but after their chat the other day and her encounter with Ben she didn't want to put herself in another confusing situation.

Together they worked quicker and got their job done before lunch. She said a quick goodbye to the boys, pretending to go to the medjack's hut to get some aloe vera gel for her swollen hands.

Before she knew it, she was already in the Deadheads. Usually scared of them, that day the fear was focused somewhere else meaning she must have gone there unwittingly, and she let herself wander. Soft breeze in the shades of the trees was a marvelous change from the scorching sun mercilessly heating the Glade. She sighed in relief, unexpectedly able to breathe.

The woods were weirdly calming, and she found herself walking in deeper and deeper until any of the sound Gladers made was gone, and she could only hear little branches crack under her feet as she listened to the birds' whistles.

She recognized the area as the one Newt took her to. She felt a sudden need to bath in the pond again. As she reached it, she took a quick but a precise look around, scanning the area if it was clear of intruders. She found none and took her shirt off and her short felt down right after. Having kicked off her shoes, she stuck her socks in them.

She abruptly got used to the water for it was even warmer than when Newt was with her. With her eyes closed, she laid on the clear surface of the water.

 _'I'm sorry, Vivienne.'_ She heard a well-known, male voice. She must have turned or lost her balance for she found herself under water. Her eyes were wide opened, hands clenched, her muscles tensed as her whole being begged her to breathe.

Yet, she couldn't find it in herself to haul out. Being stuck under the surface was an oddly recognizable feeling. She relaxed her body, and with her hands, she dived even deeper. Her eyes were stinging from the water, and she shut them tightly. She felt as if she was trapped. Anxiousness had hit her harder than ever before, but she urged herself to last a bit longer.

Vivienne tried to relax her aching body, awaiting the sound. She was on the very edge off fainting. Letting herself exhale, she felt the coldness along with darkness take over. Giving up, she used the last drop of energy her body had left, and hauled out _. 'I'll take care of you, sister.'_ Her skin met with a tepid wind.

 **Hi guys!**

 **I started this new Maze Runner AU check it out here: s/12892171/1/It-took-ten-years**

 **R &R**

 **Love ya all :***

 **Runners**


	15. Chapter 15

Having frantically jumped out of the pond, Vivienne was quivering uncontrollably. She wasn't sure if it was for the shock of chilliness, or the voice in her head, or the lack of oxygen. She barely managed to find her clothes with rheumy eyes that made her vision blurry. It was getting harder and harder for her to control her breathing for the lump in her throat; and in her underwear, the only thing covering her drenched body; she sank to her knees and wailed.

Vivienne didn't know why exactly she was sobbing. She still somehow felt trapped, even though she was already out of the water. She ordered herself to exhale slowly and inhale deeply, trying to avoid a panic attack. She resented the thought of anybody founding her like this.

Few minutes had passed, and she managed to compose herself, and attire. Her clothes absorbed some of the water from her underwear and stayed glued to her body.

Having almost made it out of the woods she hoped to make it to the homestead before anyone could notice her. Luckily everyone was occupying the kitchen, so she swiftly made her way to her room, invisible to the Gladers impercipient eyes.

On her tiptoes, in case someone was there, she reached the dorm. Opening it with a relieving sigh, she gasped. Looking out the window, Newt stood there with Legend by his side. The crack of the door caught their attention.

"Where the shuck have you been?" Legend squeaked at the sight of her. He ran up to her, bringing her close in a tight, warm embrace

"Language, youngling," she tried to dismiss the attention, which she knew was a worthless action. Newt turned to her, his eyes wide opened at the view before him. She found neither anger nor severity in his eyes. Instead, they were filled with an aberrant mix of relief, confusion, and concern. "I just went for a walk."

"For two hours?"

"I was there this long?" She pulled away from the boy in shock. Newt patient gaze studied her carefully while he scratched his chin.

"We'll let you dry off," he finally spoke up. "Let's go grab Vivienne dinner, huh, Legend?" Youngling nodded vigorously.

She bowed thankfully to Newt, but only received a frown in return. Two Gladers left and Vivienne quickly changed. She wrapped herself in a washed-out blanket to warm herself up. She was still trembling hectically. _'I'll take care of you, sister.'_ The voice echoed in her head, and spasms of shivers ran down her spine. _Sister_. Was she one? Could the owner of the disembodied voice be her brother? Was he... outside the Maze, waiting for her? What did he mean by taking care of her?

She wanted to know, to remember, but something told her she was not yet ready for the truth. After all, she had only lived for three weeks.

"You alright?" His thick accent startled her, and the blanket fell off her shoulders. Newt closed the door behind him and sat few inches away from her handing her a plate.

"I'm fine," she smiled weakly readjusting the rug. She took the dish with a whispered 'thank you' and asked where Legend disappeared to. Newt explained that Frypan needed him in the kitchen.

Vivienne tried to eat, but for the lump that formed in her throat, she could not swallow a piece of the meal. She was shaking, still cold and frightened, and she knew Newt noticed. He was staring at her for a while, not daring to move closer for what she was thankful – she needed space to recover and gather her thoughts.

"What's wrong?" He whispered as if he was scared she'd run if he dared to speak louder.

"Nothing," she tried to sound casual, but he saw right through her.

"How about you stop lying to me, Love?" He smiled lightly, maybe even hopefully. "I know this..." He looked around before his eyes met hers again. There was something in his russet eyes that she knew was truthful, yet somehow scary. "Can get hard. And since you're the only girl... Just find someone you can confide in. Otherwise, you can break under the weight of your secrets." A shiver ran down her spine because Newt hit home. He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezed it with such delicacy she barely felt it. He stood up ready to leave her in peace but she stopped him.

"Wait," she sighed giving up. "You're right," she continued when he turned to her. "I guess for the past three weeks I was so overwhelmed with meeting everyone and getting the job I seemed to have accustomed to the Glade quickly, but... It just hit me today, out of nowhere." Newt sat a bit closer to her this time. "I'm just surprised it took me three weeks..."

"It's all right, we all get wistful every now and then, but you can't give into it," he said, and suddenly he seemed a bit... off and uncomfortable. "Did any of the guys say something that... made you feel afflicted?" She instantly thought back to what occurred in Ben's room, but she suppressed a shiver that almost forced itself on her.

 _"Nothing's for free, Vi."_ Of course _\- she thought._

 _"What do you want?" She tried to sound careless. "My breakfast or dinner?"_

 _"Not quite," his simper showed his teeth._

 _"I don't really have much more to offer," she faked a laugh._

 _"I think you do," she felt dyspnoea as he took a step closer._

"No, guys are great," she forced a smile, hoping she misunderstood Ben's intentions. If only there had been any other girl she could ask for an advice. "I just... I'm confused, and scared, and I feel... lonely, even though there's always someone around," she sighed rubbing her forehead with her free hand. Newt reached out and took the plate from her. The meal was cold, anyway. He put it away on a drawer and came back to the bed. "I'm trying to be strong-"

"You don't have to be strong all the time," he muttered. His eyes seemed clouded all of the sudden as she tried to understand him. Newt was good at reading people, and it seemed he was easy to understand, too. However, sitting there with him up close she acknowledged how wrong she was. Always cheerful and helpful there he was brooding with her, something mysterious glinting in his eyes. She wanted to ask, but knew better than that. It was not the right time; he didn't have to tell her anything. He barely knew her after all. She barely knew him.

"Easier said than done," she cracked a smile, getting her mind off of what Newt may have been thinking. "I don't even know what caused all this." _Liar._ "I'm just… still trying to figure it out I guess."

"Don't we all? But don't worry we're going to get out of here, Vivienne." It wasn't often that he called her by her name. She turned to him and only then had she noticed her eyes were rheumy. She was exhausted and she missed closure. Though, a few inches separated them the warmness of his body radiated to hers, and though she'd never admit it she yearned more of it. "But before that... I'm gonna be right here whenever you need me to. And I won't bugger off until you feel better." Not knowing what took over her, she abruptly leaned in, and pecked his cheek.

"Thanks, Newt." He nodded too caught up in what took place to react.

"How about we get some tea to lift your spirit?" He offered, scratching the back of his neck to shake off the shock.

"That's the best idea I heard all day," she confessed, her lips curving into a soft smile.

On their way to the kitchen, Newt offered to put Legend's hammock in the room, so they wouldn't have to squish in the small bed.

"I thought you didn't want Legend to get used to your room," she chuckled and almost tripped, forthwith the hopelessness was gone. Newt's company was just what she had needed. Ever since Legend moved in Newt hadn't been coming for their late night talks and she admitted she missed them.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Where do you sleep anyway?" She realized she never even worried about that.

"At Minho's," he shrugged as if it were obvious. They reached the kitchen before she could thank him or ask when he expected her to move out for he never even mentioned that and she knew she couldn't stay there forever.


	16. Chapter 16

A whole week had passed since her little breakdown and Vivienne tried to keep herself busy. It remained easy. She was still in charge of the project, because Gally had his own which he had still kept a mystery from her or others. Vivienne thought of asking Alby what it was all about but decided that in time Gally would tell her himself. She just needed to be patient.

With every passing day she along other Gladers thought of a possibility of another girl arriving in the box. If she were to be honest she desperately wanted to have a girl-friend. She adored guys but they could be so clueless sometimes. Besides, she needed a girly advice she doubted she could ask the guys. Yet, the thought of another kid being thrown into this mess petrified her and if it were up to her the box would never arrive again – at least not with a child in it. She also decided against giving the Creators benefit of the doubt, which meant she refused to get her hopes up. Whatever their next moved was she was not going to let them disappoint her.

She also made sure to spend lots of time with Legend, Newt, Fry and even Minho – peculiarly she had a soft spot for the grumpy and sassy shank. The runner still kept thinking of the _perfect_ nickname. She saw him look up to Ben for advice, but the blond – to her surprise - didn't share any ideas for which she was glad. She let the disquieting moment between them slide, not letting it bother her, yet remained wary of him, avoiding alone moments just in case.

"Tomorrow new Greenie comes up, you excited, Greenie?" It was one of those rare days when Alby had time to clamber out of his secret hideout.

"I don't wanna get my hopes up, but at least all that Greenie thing will stop."

"To be fair, Love, barely anyone calls ya that," Newt laughed, chewing his bread. She hit him with an elbow for the lack of manners.

"Speaking of... Minho, how is that nickname thing working out for you?" She practically laughed in his face. He frowned, holding her gaze and when her entire focus was on his mahogany eyes, he grabbed a sandwich off her plate. "Hey!" She squeaked.

"It's good, babe," he smirked and took a huge bite.

"Babe?" Vivienne wasn't the only one staring at him know in shock. Newt raised an eyebrow, while Alby frowned with a glare that would normally terrify Vivienne – it was a good thing he was not the one she was concentrated on.

"What?!" A piece of lettuce fell out of his mouth, and Vivienne made a gagging noise in disgust. "He can call you _Love_ and I can't call you babe?" Minho pointed at Newt and Brit raised his hands in defeat, letting her know she was alone in this fight. _Shank._ She quickly thought of a snarky remark.

"I just thought oh-so-mighty-Minho could do better than that," she beamed knowing she got to him.

"You're on."

"And you're repeating yourself," she stuck her tongue out at him, "Like a broken record."

"That's enough, guys. Vivienne, we gotta go to work," Gally chimed in and abruptly walked away, leaving them all shocked. She bid guys goodbye and followed her grumpy supervisor. It'd been a while since his last sudden outburst – if you could even call it that.

"What are you up to?" She walked up to him, trying to keep up with his tempo.

"What do you mean?" He snapped.

"Where do you disappear?"

"There's nowhere to disappear to." Yet, once again he left her in charge of the almost finished project. Something was wrong; she sensed it as she worked. She felt unsettled, and irritated; her limbs hurt more than they usually did during working. It was when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach that she realized what was wrong.

 _Shuck_.

"Vivienne, you okay?" Peter asked, and she wondered if she swore out loud. She shook her head and asked if it would be alright if he took over.

"If Gally complains just send him to me, good that?"

"Good that." She barely heard his reply for she was already walking toward her room. Inside she locked her door and looked for a tiny box, one of many that came up with her, with feminine stuff. She almost forgot period existed and now was struggling to put her pants down.

She somehow managed to make it to medjack's hut. When Jeff saw her, he instantly knew something was wrong. He helped her onto a bed and bombarded her with questions.

"Can you make me tea? A mix of chamomile, lavender, and field horsenail would be superb," she cut him off, the pain helped her impatience get the better of her.

"Not before you tell me what's wrong," Clint demanded, but Jeff moved passed him and prepared the beverage. By the looks of it she needed help as quickly as possible.

"Aunt Flo is visiting," she cracked a smile, but Clint's eyes narrowed and Jeff stopped preparing the herbs. "What?" They were looking at her as if she were jacked in the head.

"I think you got sunstroke, Greenie."

"What? No, why would you even suggest that?"

"Girl, you ain't making any sense."

"I'm just riding a cotton pony," she tried again with no success. Clint got away to mumble something to Clint. "Um, code red?" Nothing. "C'mon, shark week?"

"Trouble, why's that slinthead Peter doing your job?!" Gally burst in with a grimace, and hands glued to his hips. _Great, exactly what I need right now!_

"I'm... on the rug?" She hoped the builder would get the hint _. Oh shank_ , was she wrong.

"What's with her?" His expression softened as he scanned Clint and Jeff awaiting an answer, but she was the one who gave it to him.

"I'm having painters now," she groaned. "Are you all dumb? Jeff, just _please_ give me my tea." The boy looked scared and gave her the cup with a scalded beverage. She drank it immediately not caring if it would burn her throat. "Refill, please?" She never saw him do anything so swiftly. Gally came up to her and knelt near the bed, his gaze never once leaving hers.

"Tell us what's wrong?" Gally ordered, but this time he sounded concerned.

"I've been trying to since I got here but you guys just don't get it!"

"No, you're rumbling about some shucking painters and we don't have an-"

"I'm on my period!" Probably the whole Glade could hear her outlash. In embarrassment, she hid her face in the palms of her hands. She heard an 'oh' escape Gally's mouth before he stood up.

"I'll just let you handle that," Gally stuttered his reply and left quickly.

"Couldn't have you said that?" Clint murmured, trying to suppress a chuckle, yet it slipped.

"I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," she mumbled the confession and took the glass once again from Jeff. Her cheeks were slowly turning crimson red. She didn't know if it was the embarrassment that caused her to blush or the warmness the drink brought.

"Is there something we can do?"

"Bear with me? I noticed I get irritated very quickly today..." she trailed off too embarrassed to meet their eyes.

"Sure thing, Vi, but if you need someone patient we should just go get Newt," she laughed with them, the tension she feared would stay between them was gone and she bit her lip lightly to stop smiling so brightly.

"I'll be fine. Would you mind if I lied down, though? My stomach is killing me, and it will be a while before the herbs kick in." They both nodded, and Jeff offered to make her more of the mix. She gladly accepted. While she laid on the makeshift bed only two other Gladers visited. She didn't even bother to look up and welcome them. Instead, she carefully caressed her stomach, waiting for the pain to stop. She shut her eyes and listened to chitchats medjacks were making. She had no idea how long she was lying there, but the pain was slowly fading away. She sighed in relief. Her limbs felt a bit numb, eyelids were heavy and shortness of her breath made her sleepy. She gave in to _the_ oblivion.

 _She couldn't breathe. Everything seemed blue – bitter, cold, colourless – her vision was blurred but she could see shapes. They were calling her name with the same tone of the disembodied voice she heard at the pond._

" _I'm gonna take care of you, sister." That one line echoed in her head unwilling to leave her. And she couldn't recall his face. He was a stranger without a face, without even a mask. She hit the glass-wall. There was a glass-wall?_

 _Her fists swung doggedly against the cage she was trapped in. She sensed she was at the edge of losing consciousness. 'Let me out!' The scream languished at the back of throat and she realized her last exhale. Everything faded and blue turned to black._

 _She was no longer surrounded by characterless figures. She could feel her sanity be taken away, she tried to catch it, try to keep it close and never let go. She knew it was them who took it away. She couldn't say exactly why and she couldn't rethink it for her mind was slipping away and she found herself not caring anymore._

"Greenie?" She knew this voice. She could even attach a name to it. Clint. Realizing her eyes were closed she opened them too abruptly as it turned out. Her eyes were not used to the rays of sunset that made its way to the hut to blind her. "Sorry to wake you, Vi, but suppers ready. Do you want me to bring you some food?"

"No, it's fine. I'll go on my own." She took his hand that he offered to get her up with. Together with Jeff they left to the canteen were most of shanks were already in the middle of their meals.

To change her routine she sat with Peter and the rest of the builders to discuss their progress of the pantry. Any day now they'd be done with it.

"And what then?" Vivienne predicted only Gally would give her an answer, but she had no intention of talking to him. She was tired of his sudden outburst and constant disappearance. At the beginning he seemed as a perhaps future-friend but now he was just being a slinthead.

"Captain my-eagle-of-eyebrows-is-ready-to-take-off will tell you what to do." Minho sat up next to her abruptly making the bench jump slightly. "How you doing, babe?"

"I'm doing great. You, _babe?"_ She put on the cockiest grin she could, while she suppressed her laugher.

"Nah, just starving." His eyes were on his food, but she did not let him steal it this time. Vivienne was thankful he decided to join them, though. She'd been working with the builders for a while and not counting her rocky relationship with Gally she had none with the other co-workers. Peter was nice, sometimes even too nice, and terribly awkward. The rest would follow her orders without a blink of an eye, but she knew it was out of respect for Gally, _not her_. The only thing she could talk to them about was work and it made her uneasy. She was a chatter-box and sticking to one topic was one of the hardest things she had to do around them. Thankfully, Newt would visit them from time to time and a have a quick chat rescuing her from dullness, and Minho would annoy her after he came back from the Maze – though he could stop stealing her food, true she was skinny, but no for the lack of appetite, besides period made her extremely hungry - and she could always visit Medjacks and help them a bit, or at least beg Fry to let Legend make her tea.

"So nothing new?" She chuckled, when he tried to defend himself with his mouth still full. "You're a disgusting pig."

"But I'm your disgusting pig," he stuck his tongue out, when he finally swallowed, and tried to lick her cheek, but she managed to push him away.

"You'll be Winston's if you behave like this," she threatened, standing up. Legend had less trouble sleeping, when she told him stories or sung to him, but she had one condition – he had to go to sleep early, he was needed in the kitchen by sunrise after all.


	17. Chapter 17

"Why is your notebook empty?" Legend asked her after he got comfortable in his hammock that Newt hang there. Vivienne sighed and played with the sheets inside the notebook she got from Ben; a frown incrusted her soft features, and before she knew it she was playing with her honey hair. God, she felt so dirty and heavy and Legend asking questions did not help at all.

"There's a limited quantity, and I just don't want to waste it," she confessed which wasn't a lie. She did not want to own Ben yet another favor considering she still owed him one.

"But that lullaby was beautiful. You know the Cornish one," he clarified. She held his glance for a moment before she repeated her previous action and played with the notebook. The paper was smooth under her delicate fingers.

"You're right, it was quite unique," she admitted. She wrote down the words quickly. "Do you want me to sing it again?" He nodded vigorously. "Alright, close your eyes for me," she whispered.

She caressed Legend hair after he'd fallen asleep. It never took him long, and Vivienne had to admit he always looked really cute with his lips slightly parted and the tongue's tip out. She chuckled softly and got back to her bed. She took the notebook and ripped out the pages covered in blue ink. She folded it and hid between mattress and bed frame under her pillow.

When she first asked Legend to keep the song a secret he looked at her curiously and asked a plethora of questions. She refused to answer them and eventually got the Youngling to slim it.

Next day was hectic. True, her stomachache wasn't awful and she managed to work just fine. True, she got her morning tea and had time to chat with Newt and Minho. But also true, Ben tagged along - she seriously needed to get over him - and it was scorching hot as the sunbeams reached every corner of the Glade leaving no shadow to hide at.

As she got close to the pantry, with a bright smile on her face and already sweaty forehead she could hear them chit-chat.

"How long is princess gonna boss us around, huh?"

"She's here a month and she's already our boss."

"She disappears when she wants, she does what she wants-" She knew them she was working with them every day, and they never said a single word to her besides 'hi' and 'bye' and 'okay'. Maddox, Phoenix, and Ryker were pretending to work, standing above few logs that had been left, while they were chatting not-so-silently.

"Perks of having boobs, shanks."

"And hanging out with keepers." Her vision was becoming blurry due to her watery eyes. She swallowed hard, yet soundlessly the lump in her throat which stung mercilessly. It got the tears in her eyes to fade as she took abundant breaths to calm herself down.

"She even got Gally wrapped around her slender finge-"

"Why don't you say this to my face?!" She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow trying to look bitchy and careless. "Or even better Gally?"

"I-we..." Ryker tried to speak up but words caught up in his throat.

"You can't even speak properly and you think you can handle this job, slinthead? Well, be my guest!" She tried to keep her nerves under control, but she loved how terrified and ashamed they all looked. "Unless any of you have something else to add - by the way fire away - we should get back to work. Not a word was shared among builders till lunch. The silence was broken by Peter running late, but he must have sensed something was up because despite greeting everyone not a single word followed after.

The box alarm went off before Vivienne could sit among her friends with her plate. All Gladers gathered around it and a storm of questions erupted before Alby could even free the Greenie.

"You think it's gonna be another girl?" Ryker yelled and it was followed by few remarks Vivienne refused to listen to.

"Would you man-up and talk to her?" She commented with her brows furrowed. Most guys began to roar - Minho was definitely being the loudest - but Jeff, Clint, Newt, Gally, and Alby gave her a questioning look. She decided to ignore them, brushing her hair out of her face. She was anxious about finding out who was inside and focused her whole attention on the box which had just stopped.

"Ready?" Newt whispered so silently she wasn't sure if he really spoke up. He was scratching his chin whilst studied her clearly looking for answers.

"You shouldn't be asking me," she mumbled. No matter who was in the box - a girl or a boy - their life was about to be ruined. She wanted it to be a girl but when Alby opened the box revealing a boy she couldn't say she was shocked. Disappointed? - Definitely.

Alby jumped inside scaring the poor guy to one of the corners. He had dark skin, yet he wasn't black as Alby's, no his was more of a caramel colour. He had vivid emerald green eyes – filled with hot tears - she could spot from where she stood. Greenie was shaking his head vigorously refusing to listen to Alby's rather calming words.

"Should we-"

"-go eat something? Yes, I'm starving! Let's go, babe," Minho cut her off and drugged her away from the crowd before she could protest. The only people in the diner were Fry, Legen and few other cooks.

"What's gotten into you?" Vivienne's eyes bore into him, but he didn't seem to care one bit. Shrugging he took a huge bite of steak into his mouth and chew it with parted lips. _Ugh, disgusting._ – Vivienne rolled her eyes.

"I don't like Greenies," he stated carelessly much to her displeasure. It would explain why he wasn't around a lot just after her arrival. "Nick used to handle them, now it's Alby's job, though Newt likes interfere."

"Of course he does," she muttered shaking her head with her eyes closed for a brief second. She glanced at her full plate and though the food looked delicious after the hard and nerve-wrecking day of work she couldn't bring herself to swallow it.

"Will you be eating that?" She pushed her dish toward Minho without a second thought. He dug his fork into it immediately. "So what's bothering my babe?" Vivienne smiled against her will.

"I'm just tired, I guess," she mimicked Minho's shrug not really in a mood to gossip. "How is my babe?" She grinned trying to look casual.

"After hearing you call out that slinthead? Perfect, babe, perfect." Vivienne's eyes lit up and her lips curled into a smile as a soft chuckle escaped her.

"Anytime," she theatrically waved her hand dismissively.

"Trouble, got a second?" She turned her head, though she already knew who it was. Gally stood there with his hands glued to his hips, brows furrowed.

"Say yes or they'll fly away," Minho mumbled and thankfully Gally didn't hear or simply ignored the snarky remark.

"Sure, I'm done here anyways." She looked back at the plate Minho almost emptied by then. When they left the canteen she studied Gally who lead her behind homestead a bit into the woods. "Where are we going, captain?" It was the first time she called him that, wondering if she didn't just push her luck.

"Check it out," he ignored the nickname to which he must have gotten used to by now considering guys called him that a lot. Vivienne looked away from him to find them standing in front of a wooden hut. He opened the door for her with a crack, which she decided to ignore too astonished to even form a coherent thought not mentioning a sentence.

Inside she was met with a short corridor with four doors two on each side. She put her palm over a doorknob to a first door on her right. Vivienne glanced at Gally asking for approval and when he nodded with a grin she entered a room. It wasn't too big or too fancy. Walls weren't painted – not that she expected them to be – there was a window – more like a window-shaped hole – a twin bed on the other side, and a wardrobe.

"Now, I know this isn't much-"

"Is it for me?" She interrupted with a hint of disorientation gracing her voice. She was slowly turning from Gally to the window then to the bed and then to Gally again.

"It's yours. If you want it," he offered with his hands in pockets of his pants. She ran up to him and put her arms around him into a tight embrace.

"I love it, Gal. It's incredible! Thank you, thank you, thank you," she squeaked in excitement, squeezing his neck.

"You're welcome, but you can repay me by not choking me, princess," he laughed with his arm looming around her.

 _"How long is princess gonna boss us around, huh?"_

 _"She's here a month and she's already our boss."_

 _"She disappears when she wants, she does what she wants-"_

 _"Perks of having boobs, shanks."_

 _"And hanging out with keepers."_

"Why'd you say that?" She looked down at her feet, while she began playing with her finger nails, taking a step away from Gally.

"Because I didn't want to be chocked?" He guessed with a grin that quickly faded when he noticed her state. He took a step closer, but once again she stepped back.

"No, I mean why would you call me princess?" She turned away, when she saw her vision became blurry. She never stopped fidgeting and suddenly her breathing was getting out of her control.

"I've been calling you that for a while and you never complained," he tried to play it cool, with a smile. "Vivienne, what's wrong?" He put his palm on her shoulder hesitantly, and when she didn't escape his touch he started to massage it slowly. Vivienne shook her head dismissively, suppressing a sob from escaping from her larynx. A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek itching her skin mercilessly.

"I just… I think it gives guys the wrong idea," she confessed not quite truthfully.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm the only girl here and I've been here for a month and I have my own hut and was in charge of the pantry and… I don't want them to think I got all this stuff because you treat me like a princess," she explained turning to him, but keeping her eyes on the floor, "And you calling me that just…" she trailed off.

"It's alright." He put her arms around her bringing her closer and trapping her in a hug she quickly returned. "Got you're trouble you know that?"

"I do," she snickered against his chest. "Thank you for the room, Captain Eyebrows."

"Call me that one more time and I'll kick you out." They pulled away and Gally offered Vivienne to show her three other rooms made in case other girls would show up.

"Let's go, then. We still got the Greenie to meet," she reminded getting out of her new room.

"That shucking mess of a shank you mean?"

"Don't be a slinthead, Gal."


	18. Chapter 18

"So is this why you've been a slinthead for a while?" Vivienne asked as they left her new room. She had yet to bring her clothes and other stuff in there, but for now Gally and her decided to great the Greenie – or Vivienne might have convinced him to accompany her.

"I wasn't a slinthead," he scoffed crossing his arms over his chest glaring away, pretending to be mad at such assumption. Vivienne only laughed, but didn't make it any easier on him.

"So you're saying being a grumpy cat is your usual self, then?" She arches an eyebrow.

"Grumpy cat?"

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry it was very stupid of me. Your eyebrows look more like a taking of eagle," she chuckled, when he stopped in his track and rolled his eyes with his huge palms on his hips.

"You're spending way too much time with Minho."

"You know I'm ten times better than him." For a second she thought Gally would contradict, but as his mouth hang opened for few seconds he shut it and nodded with a glimpse of humour in his eyes.

"I think everyone is."

It wasn't so hard to find the new Greenie for he and Alby have been wandering around the Glade probably having the tour. Alby looked tired and annoyed whereas Greenie was visibly anxious as his arms were wrapped around his chest. When they spotted both builders Alby seemed to relax a bit.

"Hi guys," Vivienne gritted them. Before Alby opened his mouth the Greenie spoke up.

"Woah." His eyes were wide opened staring shamelessly at her.

"Um… hi?" Vivienne laughed, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry just didn't expect to see a girl here, 'cause you're a girl, right?"

"Either that or I'm missing a thing dangling between my legs," she chuckled and the Greenie seemed to relax. "Remember your name yet?"

"Nope, sorry." Vivienne chuckled. He seemed slightly older than her and he had those absorbing emerald eyes, yet he was the intimidated one.

"Don't apologize. We all were there," she dismissively waved her hand. Alby shared a look with Gally and asked him to finish the tour, because he had something he wanted to discuss with V. She felt her muscles tensed, but she tried to play it cool. "Yeah, sure."

"You like your new place?" Alby started and Vivienne immediately relaxed as she realized he didn't hold anything against her.

"Yes, it's great! Thank you," she confessed with a beam gracing her face. "I just need to grab a pillow and covers and I should be good as ever," she tried to sound as excited as she could, because for once she actually was.

"Good that. I just need to ask you…"

"Yes?"

"Don't feel other rooms with Younglings," he requested firmly, letting her it was not up for discussion.

"Newt told you," she sighed. _Why wouldn't he?_

"He didn't. I found out, when I was helping baggers patrol the Glade-"

"Baggers?" She stopped in her track, her eyes widened. _What? Or who? What the hell?_

"Baggers are Gladers who patrol the Glade during the night, watch over the Maze Doors so no one unwanted enters it and they bury those who die in the Deadheads," Alby explained with a raised eyebrow like he couldn't believe she didn't know that. Honestly, neither could she.

"I've been here a month and I only learn this now? Why didn't I try-out to be one?"

"Because there's enough of them already. All spots are filled and we need more of others. After all not that many of us die and how many shanks can watch over a stupid door?" She nodded understandingly. "Anyway, how are you? Guys treating you good?"

 _"How long is princess gonna boss us around, huh?"_

 _"Perks of having boobs, shanks."_

 _"Nothing's for free, Vi."_

"Yes, you raised them real good, Albert," she chuckled, hoping to hide her discomfort. It must have worked. "Have they… complained about me?"

"No, why would they?"

"I mean… I've had some special treatment and… you know it wouldn't surprise me if they did complain."

"Well I heard nothing, but I'll let you know if something slips out of them," he bid her goodbye and went to finish some of his job. Now she only needed to find Legend and tell him to pack his things. She hated she would no longer be able to comfort him, but if she had to she'd sit by his hammock until he fell asleep.

She found him at canteen (where else could he be this time of a day?) giving Gladers lunch. He seemed cheerful and she hated to break the news to him. Luckily he spoke up first.

"My least favourite girl," his smile betrayed him.

"Since I'm the only girl you know I'm also your favourite," she winked taking her plate. "Legend, listen there's something I gotta tell you-"

"-so Newt told you? Shuck, I wanted to tell you! But it's his room so I guess he had a right to."

"What are you referring to?" Her voice was high and squeaky as she took a step back in confusion.

"He let me stay for the next few days," he claimed, "And you'll be there to sing, won't you?" Vivienne had to think about that. She was surprised and glad, but also worried of what would come after said few days.

"If Newt won't mind… But Legend are you good to come out thereafter… you know, those few days are over?" Legend's smile never left his lips, which reassured her a tiny bit.

"Oh, don't worry about that." He waved dismissively. "We have a plan." _Since when Newt and you are the we?_ "You're going to be there and I'm gonna fall asleep talking to you guys, next day we won't be talking and when I'll feel like I'm not with someone there and it will be alright I'll go back outside." Vivienne nodded, taking in the news.

"You think it'll work?"

"Newt said it's worth a try."

"Alright then, I'll think of a story for tonight. Who knows maybe after the bonfire tires you out you won't need anything to put you to sleep," she chuckled, believing it could actually work. She took her plate not wanting to hold the line any longer than she'd already had.

She looked around for Newt, but when she couldn't find him she took her usual seat and waited for others to join her. Ben and Minho shockingly weren't around just like Gally – but she knew he was with a Greenie. She ate by herself for the first time in a month and it made her slightly wary. Guys at the other tables were indulged into their own conversations though, some of them glance at her from time to time – she tried not to focus too much on that.

Not having anything else to do after lunch she went back to her chalet to rest before the party. She opened the door with a tired sighed that quickly turned into a gasp.

"Ben? What are you doing in here?" Her eyes were wide opened and she brushed her hair to calm her shivering hand. He didn't notice, instead he took a step closer with a smirk that made her gulp.

"I wanted to see your new place," he stated calmly and she inhaled sharply as she heard her blood pump in her ears. She didn't know exactly why she was so nervous – that's a lie, she knew exactly why, but she found the reason too dumb to acknowledge it.

"It's nice," she said finally, though the words did not give Gally's work justice, "I'm thankful to have some space for myself."

"I'll gladly keep you company, when you get lonely." She shuddered under his gaze, and this time she was sure he noticed. The choice of words made her wary – when, as if he knew she would.

"I'll keep that in mind." She wanted to run, but had nowhere to. Suddenly Vivienne felt the same uneasiness as she had first felt in Ben's room, but this time she was sure she didn't imagine it. He licked his lips slowly, while it curved into a smirk.

"You should tell me one of your stories," he muttered and took a step closer to her, "The ones I gave you the notebook for," he clarified seeing her puzzled expression. A deep frown took over her face as she wondered what to say.

"I wrote nothing in it yet," she confessed glad it was nowhere near for him to check it – and even if he did she ripped the song out (she wanted to high-five herself for that one), "Nothing seemed worthy to fill the space." She put the sweetest smile she could manage on her lips, hoping the runner would leave her be.

"Maybe I could inspire you somehow?" Ben raised an eyebrow playfully and Vivienne took a second to think of a right come back.

"I doubt you'd manage, I mean in a month you did nothing to unblock me."

"Maybe it's because I haven't tried yet?" Vivienne regretted her answer immediately, knowing instead of … she only encouraged him.

"Don't you have a job to do?" She tried to sound rude, hoping he wouldn't take it as playful.

"Yeah, right I should go." She relaxed immediately. "But don't think you'll get rid of me that easily." _Of course._ – She fought an urge to roll her eyes.

"I see you later," she moved aside, so he could see the door and take the message.

"Later," he replied, walking toward the exit, but stopped just in front of her, and she was sure he heard her gulp when he put a strand of hair behind her ear. With that smirk he walked out leaving her to realise a breath she had no idea she was holding. _Yes, I definitely hate when someone touches my hair._

 **Hi guys! Sorry if I kept ya waiting too long. I had a good excuse, though. I was sick – conjunctivitis (nasty one) – and I couldn't look at a screen of my computer, in other words I couldn't write and when my eyes were finally better I needed to get back into the mood (which was the worst) but I'm back now and this chapter is sorta a part 1 really but I wanted to post it today so here ya go. Let me know what you think (reviews keep me going and yada yada yada we all know how it goes) and thank you for favoriting/ following.**

 **billweasley07** **: thanks for leaving a review. I'm so happy you like this story. Also sorry but I can't (or maybe just refuse to) spoil anything for you guys, though I'll say I have a bit different idea how to handle the plot (do sth different than books and movies but that's all I'm saying for now ;) )**

 **Anyway, I'm working on a new story ( a one-shot – long one for sure), so not counting the part 2 for this chapter, updates might be kind of late, but I promise to do my best.**

 **Alright that was the longest A/N ever so…**

 **Love ya all**

 **Runners :***


	19. Chapter 19

"Vivienne, whatcha doing here?" Jeff asked with a raised eyebrow scanning her slowly as if he were looking for injuries. He noticed she was holding her wrist with the other hand, while it trembled enough for him to notice. "Hey, what happened?"

"I was… do you maybe have some lemon balm or passiflora incanata?"

"What?" he chuckled nervously.

"Passionflower? I could use some tea," she confessed brushing and playing with her hair.

"I'll see what I can do. Meanwhile…" He'd already started working on the beverage. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's… where's Clint?"

"He's checking on the Greenie," Jeff announced while he looked through boxes Vivienne didn't recognize. _Probably supplies…_ "How about some new mix? Kava, peppermint, with chamomile?" he suggested, but Vivienne grimaced only imagining the awful taste.

"I think it would be too much, you know? Besides, the last time I was here you didn't have kava."

"We got some today, wanna try it?" Vivienne took a moment to think about the offer. She could remember the herb, yet not the taste.

"What do I have to lose?"

"Some stress," he tried to put her at ease. She smiled thankfully and set on a bed. When Jeff was done he sat next to her with two mugs for both of them. "So… I don't have a penny, but I'd still like to listen to what got my favorite girl so worked up."

"I'm the only girl you know, Jeff," she nudged him with a heartfelt laugh. "Thanks… but I… it's nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing to me," he said to the mug as he sipped the hot drink and grimaced, "Yup that one is not for me. So… will you tell me or do I have to stop giving you free tea?" he threatened playfully.

"Few days have been… hard, I guess. And with new Greenie around…" she sighed not knowing how to finish her lie. Greenie was nowhere to be found on her list of problems.

"You're worried you won't be in the center of attention?" _Oh no, with my boobs and long hair I surely will play on some of the slintheads' nerves._

"I don't really know what's wrong with me, Jeff. It's not like I had put my trust in Creators to send up another girl or anything, but I just… I really don't know," she shrugged.

"Whatever it is you can always come here, you know that, right?" He nudged her like she had him before and she laid her head on his shoulders.

"Of course, I do," she smiled, but inside she felt guilty for lying to Jeff. After all, she couldn't have told him how afraid of Ben she became and how mistreated she felt by builders. With Ben she didn't exactly have a proof to accuse him of anything – besides she wondered if by any chance she hadn't led him on, and even if she hadn't then he was Minho's friend and a great runner – and with her colleagues she could have gone to Gally, but if he took her side – which he probably would – then they would have had more reasons to talk behind her back (after all that was what caused it) and she handled it pretty well on her own – or so she thought – she didn't want to hide behind 'Glade's elite', she wanted to feel strong and independent and for now she was far from those two. She decided not to take advices from anyone – she wouldn't know how to ask for them anyway - and figure those issues out on her own.

She left medjack's hut no longer after and having completely nothing to do she wandered aimlessly around the Glade. She stumbled upon Gally and Greenie.

"-and tomorrow you're with Winston," Vivienne heard Gally explain to the Greenie. "Hey, Greenie meet our very own Trouble!" he laughed putting a warm palm on Vivienne's shoulder and patted it slightly too hard, but she didn't mind.

"Yeah, we have kind of already met. How are you?" She turned her attention to the guy who still looked a bit shaken.

"Well… I don't remember anything, including my own name and-" he noticed he must have come off slightly harsh – not that Vivienne blamed him – so he cleared his throat and corrected himself, "But at least they got some pretty girls here."

"Actually I'm the only girl here." She ignored Gally's eyes daggering glare into Greenie's side, "But thanks."

"That… must get hard," he exhaled nervously.

"Nah, guys are great." She waved it off. "I heard something about Winston?"

"Greenie's with him tomorrow." Gally tore his eyes away and looked back to Vivienne.

"That job creeps me out. I have no idea how you handled it." His confession made her uneasy as she remembered Gladers' previous accusation.

"No, after I talked to Alby he said I could switch it and work for two days at every station," she explained quickly hoping to change the subject as she didn't feel to comfort and it showed.

"I don't blame him." His eyes shone, while he smiled. "I wouldn't want to see you get your hands dirty like that, either."

"Then like what?" _Oh, those eyebrows are taking off._ Vivienne grimaced. Greenie seemed too nice to hide any sexual overtone.

"I'm sorry I-I didn't mean anything by it. I just… I mean you're too soft to slaughter animals." _Ouch. True, but… Ouch?_ "No, no I mean… Ugh, I'm sorry this came out all wrong…"

"That's fine, don't worry about it," Vivienne chuckled. She found his nervousness funny and refreshing from all the acerbity she recently went through. Yet, seeing Gally's cold and judgemental stares she decided to catch up with Greenie later. "I should go, but I see you at the bonfire. Let me know when you remember your name and if this one over here," she pointed playfully at Gally with a laugh to ease the situation, "gets too grumpy."

"Bye," Gally waved his hand in front of her with frustrated and dull expression and Vivienne almost cracked laughing right there. As she walked away she looked around for the things she could do. She was already at the Medjacks' hut, saw Gally, and ate lunch.

"Boo!" She felt strong hands cup her shoulders and pin her down. It was a miracle she didn't fall down.

"Oh my God!" She put her palm over her chest. "Minho, the hell are you doing?" she yelled still slightly shook.

"Oh, c'mon babe, I know you missed me," he winked and she rolled her eyes. She couldn't deny he made her feel much, much better.

"What is that?" She motioned on a wooden haft that stacked out from his pants.

"That?" He looked down and took out a dagger. "All the Runners have their weapons in case we stumble upon a Griever or to cut ivies to mark our way. Why?"

"Just curious. You wouldn't really use it against Griever, though," she laughed it off.

"And why not?" _Woah, calm down! No need to get those panties in a twist._

"Because they're huge and deadly and you don't know how to fight!"

"Of course I do!" he scoffed, "Every Runner trains before entering the Maze."

"Trains what exactly?" She decided to dig in a little.

"Uhm… We jog, exercise, and practice combat," he explained folding his arms on his chest and bend his head to the side. "Why?" He squinted.

"Oh no, don't do that! I can barely see your eyes, anyway!"

"Babe?" He pressed.

"Could you maybe… teach me a little bit? Just in case…"

"I suppose, but in case of what? Vivienne no one… tried anything, did they?" His worried gaze studied her.

" _I'll gladly keep you company, when you get lonely."_

"No, no…" _It would break you, Minho…_ "But… you never know. What if one of them gets hammered? Or if some animal escapes Winston and runs at me…" It came out squeaky as she had no idea what was rolling off of her tongue.

"Yeah, that makes sense…" he sighed, "But if you're serious then when are we gonna do this?"

"In the evenings? You ought to be recovered after running the Maze, right?"

"Yeah, that would work, I guess." He shrugged. "C'mon bonfire is gonna start soon. We'll talk about details tomorrow."

Bonfire seemed to be just what Vivienne had needed all this time. Minho got her to drink some of the moonshine and somehow she managed to stomach it, while he was cracking jokes, getting her mind off of stuff he could only suspect were bothering her.

Meanwhile, Gally got Greenie to spar with and won as quickly as the last time – she wondered if he was always kicking Greenie's ass.

"Don't you wanna try it?" she suggested, but Minho brushed her off.

"It's not really my thing, but how about you, babe?" Vivienne wasn't delusional, with so little muscle she wouldn't even manage to last five seconds in there unless Gally would go extremely easy on her – and her plan was to avoid head starts.

"Yes with those guns he wouldn't stand a chance," she flexed her arm but barely a hillock formed.

"Yes, with that lots of fat there you'd squeeze him real nice," Minho chuckled, and it took everything in Vivienne not to spill her drink at him. Still, she smiled, thinking it would soon change after her work-out sessions. "Oh, Ben's there-"

"-you go to him. I should find Legend," she interrupted quickly, trying to avoid an encounter with blond Runner.

"He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here? Where would he go?"

"No, I mean… he's not at the bonfire. Younglings are not allowed for there's alcohol plus it's past their bedtime," he chuckled and sipped his beverage.

"Shuck, I gotta go!" If what Minho said was true she should have already been with Legend putting him to sleep.

"What? Why?" She didn't tell him as she already began walking away. She was almost at the homestead, when she stumbled upon Newt.

"Hello there, **(A/N: General Kenobi wink wink anyone?)** love. Why are you in such a rush? Bonfire is in there," he pointed out.

"Don't be a smartass. I'm going to your room to put Legend to sleep," she explained and tried to go on, but he stopped her.

"It's already done. Why do you think I'm late?" She thought for a second.

"Why… didn't you get me?"

"Couldn't find you, besides the kid was so tired he fell asleep before I opened my mouth." Vivienne tried to imagine Legend fall into a deep slumber without a story or at least some gossiping.

"Why are you even doing this?" Newt was visibly taken aback by her sudden question. Yet his answer was as calm as usual.

"It wouldn't be fair to throw him out like that. I mean, letting him stay is not exactly fair to the other Younglings-"

"-there are others?" _Of course, there are…_

"Of course there are! We wouldn't have made up names for just one kid," he said bluntly to which Vivienne couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse you," she reminded him of Minho looking for the right name for weeks and others – including him – never calling her by her name.

"Alright, you're right… Anyway, as I suspect Legend told you, he won't be staying for too long. I'm willing to give him head ups, but he'll have to move out in few days. Glade isn't easy on anyone, and we may fool around and stuff but he's fifteen. He gotta man-up eventually."

"I guess you're right…"

"How do you like your new place?"

"It's great! I think I'll be lonely there until other girls start coming up, which if I were to be honest, I really doubt. Creators are playing some sick game with us and as you said it isn't easy for anyone – they don't and won't make it easy," she sighed.

"If this may be of any consolation… When you were out I brought your stuff there. You got some new ones from the box. There was this I'd say a bit small box – dark blue, velvet. Wanna see it now?" Vivienne smiled as curiosity took over her.

"Sure, let's go." She led him to her chambers excited to see what Creators got her. _Calm down, you idiot, they would never give you something useful. They didn't even bother to send an extra bra!_ She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Newt getting ahead to open the door for her. _Cute._ "Thanks."

"I didn't know where to put it, so I left it on the bed," he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck. She picked up the little box and opened it with a click. Inside she found a beautiful, tricolored necklace in shape of a swan filled with petit crystals – prom white to gold to pink – and a note saying as little as possible

' – _A.'_

"I… I don't understand." Her eyes desperately searched for Newt's but his were stuck on the box as he dared to come closer.

"May I?" He took both the box and the note and studied it carefully. Vivienne anxiously, yet somehow patiently awaited his verdict. "A…? Does… seem familiar or… I dunno… Can you connect it to anything?" he finally spoke up, his eyes reaching hers, looking just as lost.

"I'm sorry, I… Like I said, I don't understand…" Newt didn't say anything, with a deep frown his gaze returned to the necklace. He took it out and put the box and the note back on the bed.

"Turn around," he ordered and Vivienne's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Turn around," he repeated and she did as he said. She had no idea what was going on until he started putting the pendant around her neck. Her palm traveled to the necklace and she placed two of her fingers on it – action felt so familiar – and she trembled under Newt's warm and soft touch as his fingertips brushed faintly against her neck. She turned back to him with a lost expression, her fingers not leaving the pendant.

"I… This…" Her fingers tapped the swan lightly. "This action seems familiar. I mean… putting my fingers on it… I just… have this feeling like I've done this before… Does it make sense at all?" Her eyes itched without a reason, but she ignored it.

"I have no idea, Vivienne, but… it's something." He nodded slowly, looking away from her. "We should tell Alby, not anyone else in case it's not important, but Vivienne." _He calls me by my name… It must be serious. Oh, of course, it's serious you_ _find something familiar it's more than they could have ever asked for, you slinthead!_ She was battling inside. "Can you remember anything else?" Her mind wandered to the woman's voice and guy's voice – mother and brother as she suspected – she thought if she could or should tell him.

"No," her mouth moved faster than her thoughts. Her voice was shaky, but it might have as well been due to the fact the pendant brought another bizarre thing to her odd life.

"Hey, it's alright. Sh…" She didn't get what the whole _sh…_ was about until she felt her cheeks sting under the pressure of hot, salty tears. Newt moved slowly toward her, giving her time to back away, but she welcomed his embrace. Usually, her mind would have try to think of the last time she was hugged, but now she focused on the feeling of wiry arms wrapped around her petite body and a warmth that radiated between them. His hands were slowly caressing her back, whilst hers wrapped around his waist as she put her head in the crook of his neck. She was sobbing harder and harder and the only words leaving her mouth were,

"I'm sorry." And she was. She was sorry for lying to him. Newt was there, hesitant and respectful unlike many others, yet she couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth. _Not yet…_ She knew eventually she'd have to confess, but she decided to take her time to gain his trust. Maybe then he would not judge her for remembering those little things. _They ain't helpful, anyway._ She tried to justify.

"You don't ever have to be sorry, not for this," he tried to comfort her, but she knew they were both referring to two different things. _I'd tell you, Newt, just not yet._

Somehow, for whatever reason, she asked him to stay with hair and he obliged – not before making sure she was absolutely comfortable with it – helping her onto the bed and sitting on the side. She turned to face the wall – her favorite position so far – as he caressed her arm engaging her in small talks until she was too tired to reply.

The bed shifted at the loss of weight, wooden floor squeaked under light footsteps, and the door creaked. Vivienne was alone again, something she was supposed to want the space for a while, yet she wasn't so satisfied. Unlike Ben, Newt was careful and gentle, and she didn't feel overwhelmed by him. She wanted to get out of the makeshift bed, but she wouldn't know what to tell Newt. So, instead, she turned to her other side and shut her eyes. She cuddled up to her blanket and let Morpheus take her for a dreamless ride.

 **billweasley07** **: Yeah I know you weren't, but I can't say if I'll kill him or not. You'll have to wait and see ;) Also I'm glad you find Ben creepy (he was supposed to be this way and I'm relieved I managed to achieve it)**


	20. Chapter 20

"Can I see it?" Alby broke an uncomfortable silence that settled between the three of them after Vivienne with Newt explained to him everything they knew about the necklace. Vivienne unclasped the chain and handed him the jewellery. He searched every ounce of it to find something suspicious, before he returned it. "And you don't remember anything?" he asked again with a drop of disbelief.

"I just know I fidget with it a lot. It's something… I know I used to do that," she tried to explain, but even to her it made no sense at all.

"Is there anything else… familiar?" he pushed her.

"No," she said without hesitation and surprised herself how easily the lie rolled off her tongue. She hated that.

"Alright, but as soon as something… clicks, let me know. It might seem like nothing but the smallest clue can make the most enormous difference. Got it?"

"Sure." She nodded and Alby let her go, asking Newt to stay behind and discuss some other matter. She wouldn't be surprised if they continued to talk about her, she understood that, though. Her priority was to get some quick breakfast and get to work. Gally had something new planned for them to do and to be quiet honest Vivienne couldn't wait to focus her mind on something she for once understood.

"Tables and chairs?" Her voice came out too squeaky compared to what she had in mind. "Couldn't you have said that before?"

"What you need days to draw a chair?" he mocked her. _Here we go again._

"It's not that…" she sighed too tired to argue, "But why even have them designed? I thought you've done those before?"

"We have, but you proved to have many ideas on how to make our job easier, so stop arguing and get to work." So she did. She forgot to ask if they had much nails left, so she prepared few projects just in case. It took her lots of time and even made her forget about lunch until a plate was pushed in front of her.

"Eat up. We can't have the only girl in here starve, now love, can we?" She smiled.

"I suppose no." She put the papers aside to grab a bite. Meanwhile Newt sat down next to her and studied her work. "It's just tables and chairs, no need to stare," she snickered.

"They're good, though," Newt commented, "You should try drawing something else, something not-buggin'-builder-ish." He was still looking at her drawings and she wondered if he really liked it or just avoided her gaze.

"If we only had more of those..." She pointed at the sheets.

"I heard Ben gave you a notebook. Maybe try to sketch something there?" It wasn't a stupid idea but Vivienne disliked it for one particular reason which was Ben himself. He'd somehow find out and made her show him or demand who knows what.

"I dunno if it's worth wasting." She shrugged.

"Don't knock it till you try it," he told her looking around the Glade. At this point Vivienne knew something was not how it should be.

"What did Alby say?" she asked,

"Nah, nothing actually. Just kept on talking about the buggin' pendant." Newt brushed his sand-blonde hair with his fingers, messing them up even more.

"Why won't you look at me?" He turned to her shocked, light pink covering his features.

"Well, I am looking at you." He grinned, but it faded quickly like he knew he didn't fool her.

"Newt seriously what is it?" She put her hand on his arm but he flinch away immediately, his eyes widening a second later. "Whoa…" she sighed, shocked and hurt, "Sorry, I…" Words died on her tongue, not knowing what she was apologizing for. After all just a night before he put her to sleep, not minding a physical contact, but now he looked scared.

"No, don't apologize. It's not your doing. I just… I'll see you later, but eat all of that." He pointed at the plate. "I'll know if you won't," he tried to threatened to lighten up but the tension was still there empowered by an awkwardness of a situation.

"Sure thing, Newtie." Vivienne tried to help easing the tension.

"Newtie? That's new…" She shrugged, but as he walked away her gaze followed after.

"That's a lot of plans. I only needed like two…" Gally scratched the back of his neck. "And now I have to choose… Which one would you choose?" He looked up from the sketches, eyes studying Vivienne.

"It depends on how much wood and nails we have. If we have little or want to keep them just in case then I'd go for those." She pointed at the projects. "Or if we want to be… deluxe?... then these."

"Alright… I guess, we should try to spend as little nails as possible, but are you sure that this construction is safe and won't break under those shanks' heavy arses?" Gally chortled.

"Nah, they should be fine." _Not that I wouldn't want to see that._

"I got guys chomp wood all day, so we should we be good to start tomorrow," he announced, "Nice necklace." Vivienne's hand wrapped itself around the pendant immediately at the mention.

"It came with the Greenie." She offered an explanation.

"I know. Alby told me… told every keeper," he informed, "Trouble?"

"Oh God, what did I do this time?" She couldn't lie she was scared Gally would be wary of her, suspecting she knew more than she let on. She was surprised when he asked,

"You doing alright?" Her eyes widened as she looked up at him, his gaze carefully scanning her posture.

"I… Yeah, I mean… I think so," she replied hesitantly, "Why?" Her voice came out as a faint whisper.

"With what do you want me to start, Trouble? Newt told me about your breakdown-"

"H-he did?" _That's… odd._

"I saw him leave your hut late last night and he told me you were… crying and stuff. Vivienne, I'm not… good at comforting people, but if you ever feel like klunk you can talk to me… or I don't know what girls do when they're sad, but I'm here and I'm not exactly patient – honestly I think if you should go to anyone then it should be Newt… no particular reason… he's just good at this… I think – but I'm there no matter what and-"

"-Thanks, Eyebrows." Her arms wrapped around his stomach and she put her head on his chest, trying to stop his blubbering.

"Don't call me that." But he hugged her back anyway.

Runners were back for hours now and Vivienne did her best to avoid them, mostly because of one of them – Ben. She still had no idea how to deal with her issue, and in Glade whoever you worked with you hanged out with – except Vivienne who was currently disliked among her co-workers – and Runners were no exception. True, Minho would hang out with her and Newt a lot, but that was only because the two guys go – as she noticed – way back, and Minho loved mocking her.

"Shuck, brooding looks like klunk on ya." _Speaking of the devil._

"What is it, babe?" She turned to him with a raised eyebrow, adorning her lips with a half-annoyed smile.

"You wanted me to teach you to fight. You still up for that?" She laughed.

"Are you?"

"Ugh," he groaned, his head falling back, eyes rolling dramatically, "Follow me and keep quiet or my goodwill expires."

"Like it haven't already," she muttered, but when he turned around with a bitchy expression plastered onto his face she pursed her lips in an awkward you-caught-me smile and followed him without any more mocks.

"Alright, first I gotta see what you got in you, what you know," Minho stopped somewhere in the Deadheads, facing her with his hands on his hips.

"So… what do I do exactly?" she asked with her arms folded on her chest, chin pushed slightly forward.

"Just hit me. I promise I won't hit back," he told her, putting his left hand over his heart and right up, "C'mon, I don't have all evening." Vivienne walked up to him with a quick roll of her eyes. She examined him, looking for a smirk of his, but he only raised an eyebrow like he was daring her.

"Alright," she mumbled and walked up to him. When she was few inches away from him she formed a fist and his him in the stomach. Whilst her hand collided with tensed muscles a jolt of pain ran through her fingers and she loosened her grip. She took a step back with a grimace on her face and a silent whine. "Shuck." She massaged her fingers with her other hand and blew cold breath on her aching skin and bones covered with it.

"Shuck, you're so pathetic." Minho's laugher roared through the woods, hitting every nerve inside her.

"Stop, it's not funny," she muttered into her hand with a frown.

"It is," he laughed even harder.

"Stop!"

"Or what?" He dared.

"Or I'll break your shucking nose!" she threatened, but Minho didn't even look impressed. With a simple 'try it' falling out of his mouth she launched at him, anger and hurt combined, making her lose control. He caught her wrist an inch before her fist reached his face and spoon her around. Her wrist was held tightly in his rip against her back as she straggled to get free.

"Let me go, Minho," she snapped, almost feeling him smirk behind her.

"Apologize."

"For what?" She whimpered when he squeezed her wrist even tighter whilst she wiggled.

"Apologize," he repeated. She felt vulnerable even though she knew he wouldn't hurt – or she was ninety per cent sure he wouldn't. She knew he would mock her if she gave in, but whether it was a test or not her whole arm began to her as it was twisted.

"Alright," she exhaled, "I'm sorry." He didn't let her go, but loosened his grip and was now very gentle with her limb. He slowly, almost carefully, turned her around to face him again. He examined her wrist before he let her go.

"So you know nothing," he admitted the truth for her.

"You're a slinthead."

"That attitude ain't getting you anywhere." He shrugged. "Launching for a nose was a good idea, though. Heads-up, next time don't tell the enemy what you're planning." Vivienne listened with confusion.

"I don't understand." She shook her head lightly, caressing her wrist – she was glad Minho didn't left any marks and pain was actually not too bad at this point.

"You know nothing about self-defence. Your muscles strength is none-existent, your aim is… and you have no control. You panicked when you felt vulnerable. I pissed you off so you attacked, but if you were in real danger you might have as well frozen," he explained, "I'm gonna teach you how to take care of yourself like you asked. Before we get to the real fighting, though, you should start working out."

"Working out?" she squeaked, "Like… doing laps, push-ups, sit-ups…?"

"Yup, I'm gonna be your personal trainer. You ready to start?" After what happened few moments ago she wasn't sure. Minho read her like an opened book. She was weak, vulnerable, scared, and had no control of her actions. She had no idea what she was doing… This might have been a bad idea, but she found herself having no other choice – besides she asked Minho to teach her not the other way around, so she got what she wanted.

"I…" She hesitated. She could always tell him she wanted to stop or so she thought. Normally she would trust Minho but this stunt… it might have been about making her realise her weaknesses or him founding them out to his advantage. Yet, Minho had never done anything suspicious and was only being a good friend for doing her a favour. _He ain't Ben._ – She told herself. The thought made her cringe. If she knew how to defend herself maybe she would be able to stand up to Ben without dragging anyone into the mess she was tangled with the blonde. "Yeah, just don't boss me around too much, babe, or this time I'll mess up that pretty face."

"Pff," he scoffed, "No matter what I'm always gonna be the prettiest!"


	21. Chapter 21

"You're pathetic." She suppressed a need to punch him and focused on her exercise. A few more sit-ups and she'd be done. Minho had his knees on her feet and elbows on her knees, keeping her steady while he teased her. She gritted her teeth and breathed through her nose. "We've been at it for ten minutes and you're already panting. Or is it just me, babe?" He smirked.

"Only ten minutes?" she gasped in disappointment, hoping he was just messing around.

"Yup, and I still want you to run those laps for me." He winked and released her. "But first we gotta train those arms of yours. They're-"

"-Let me guess… Pathetic?" She smiled bitterly.

"Utterly pathetic, babe," he chuckled, and - against her will - Vivienne did, too.

"That's why I came to you."

"And that was a shucking perfect choice for a slinthead like you." He winked again.

"Please tell me it's something in your eye because I'm beginning to wonder which one of us is really pathetic." Rest of the evening Vivienne spent throwing punches at Minho's opened palms. Surprisingly, he offered her lots of advices.

"Grip your fist tighter." He took a hold of her hand, squeezing her fingers tighter. "If you were to punch me right now where would you aim?" Vivienne took a moment, before she answered,

"I guess not your nose…?"

"Well, it's an option, but if you don't aim properly you can break your fingers or something and even though Medjacks try their best they failed at healing Newt's leg properly, so fingers would be even harder to fix. Without your hand you can't do your job, and you become useless."

"Alright, so nose is out. How about groin?" she suggested and Minho pretended to wince.

"You'd have to kick for that, and today we practise punches; don't get ahead of yourself."

"Minho teacher mode is on, I see," she teased.

"I know you're into it, babe." He winked once again, making her groan. "So, try again."

"I have no idea. Where should I?" she asked honestly.

"You can pretend to go for the nose-"

"-What do you mean pretend?" Minho groaned.

"Let me finish, woman-"

"-No longer babe, huh?" she chuckled at how annoyed he looked and she couldn't believe she really got under his skin.

"I don't have to help you; you know that, don't you?"

"Sorry."

"Anyway," he continued, "If your movement will be predictable your opponent should be able to block it. Let me present." Minho formed a fist and in slow-motion-like tempo aimed for her nose. With a confused expression she put her palm around his fist, stopping it from any further movement only to have him launch at her neck with another hand. "And you go for the throat. If you manage to hit it the shank won't be able to breathe for a while, so you can-"

"Run away." She nodded slowly continuing what he started. He looked her up with confusion. "Minho," she said, seriousness clear in her voice, "I know I'm… weak and if some guy attacked me and I managed to stun him then I should scream and run until someone comes to help me." Minho shook his head with a grimace as if he suddenly became very uncomfortable.

"You're not weak... You're petite and very feminine, and that might make you a target, but you know your vulnerabilities and that makes you strong, not weak." Vivienne couldn't believe what she was hearing; she'd never seen Minho being so sincere. Always goofy and cocky, there he was comforting her – something she never expected but deeply appreciated.

"Thanks, Min." She whispered as her vision became blurry against her own will.

"Hey, babe, didn't mean to make ya shucking tear up." He put his arms around her tightly. She nestled her head into his chest. If she saw him smirk she didn't comment.

"We should-" She started to calm down.

"Uhm… Yeah," he interrupted untangling his arms. "So, you ready for more?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Bring it on."

It was dark outside, when Vivienne finally left the shower. In all honesty, she would have stayed there much longer had water not run cold. With her hair wet, khaki pants and loose shirt on she entered the homestead, trying to avoid zephyr and supress a shiver that crept onto her spine.

She saw light dim through a gap under a door to Newt's room and heard voices coming from the inside. She knocked lightly, already squeezing the knob as she let herself in.

"-I'm telling you, Barry is the weirdest-"

"- Try spending time with Minho-" Newt interrupted Legend, whilst he turned to the door.

"- Leave my _babe_ alone!" Vivienne chimed in.

"Well, it's about time!" Legend squealed, making her grimace.

"God, were you always so loud?" she chuckled though, and sits next to Newt on his bed across from Legend.

"The loudest of them all," Newt snickered, "How was your training session?"

"You know about that?" Vivienne frowned. She wasn't mad, just shocked Minho would walk around and tell everyone.

"Yeah, he talked with Alby about this and we had a gathering to discuss it. All keepers actually liked the idea."

"Wait!" Legend interrupted clearly confused, "You have training sessions?" Vivienne's stare moved from Newt to Legend and back to Newt with a grimace.

"Only keepers know?" she guessed, and it turned out to be correct when Newt offered a nod. But he smiled letting her know it was alright to tell the Youngling. "Minho's training me," she announced, "But don't tell anyone. Only keepers, you, Newt and I know." A doubt crept onto her spine as Legend grinned. His mouth rarely stayed shut and she wondered if explaining further would be a good idea.

"I trust those slintheads, but we want Vivienne to feel safe, and if training does the job then good that." Newt clumsily took over. "But we don't want others to know so if some shank turns out jacked better if he doesn't know what our shuckette can do?"

"Shuckette?" she squeaked, "Just keep them coming," she grumped. They spent the rest of the evening talking about the training, her sore muscles and guys' day – not that it was much different from any other.

"Sorry about before," newt mumbled after Legend's eyelids fell shut and did not reopen. She turned from the boy to look at the blond.

"It's fine. Everything alright, though?" He nodded slowly.

"Alby's just… confused about everything, I guess. " He shrugged.

"Are you?"

"I try not to overthink it."

"That's not what I asked." He shrugged again so she decided to drop it. "Wake me up in the morning?"

"Do you want me to walk you back?" As sweet as the offer was Newt was odd the whole day and besides her chamber was near Homestead and everyone was already asleep.

"Nah, it's alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She turned the light off on her way out. Exhaustion seemed to hit her out of nowhere. Sky was a colour of ink with barely any star above. Wind grew stronger and silence was broken by rustle of the brunches brushing against one another. Everyone appeared to be asleep and the whole place was unbelievably calm. So she stayed out and wandered unwittingly a bit longer until she noticed someone on up on the Tower – bagger.

Before he could noticed her she bucked away to her room. She didn't bother to open the door quietly for she lived alone, after all. And there he stood with his almost white, tinselly hair; brown eyes piercing into hers.

"You kept me waiting."


	22. Chapter 22

Unlike Homestead, Vivienne's room had no electricity. The only light dimed from outside, and a small, creamy candle, his features were only half visible but she didn't miss a smirk that quivered up his face. His tone was somehow calm yet acrid.

"You kept me waiting." His hair tinselled in the gloomy light like a flame during bonfires. A lump formed in her throat as her breath hitched. He was sitting comfortably on her bed with a perilous smirk, his eyes sparkling with amusement and dare.

She was speechless – not the first time in his presence – previous encounter left her trembling, sobbing. She wished she had taken Newt's offer; Ben would be busted and leave her alone. _And Minho heartbroken,_ – Her mind whispered like a void.

She believed Minho when he told her she was strong for knowing her vulnerabilities, but now she felt weak again, struggling to let any word out and not a whimper.

"You look shucking hot in the dark." The remark made her want to run and vomit, but neither her legs nor her lunch moved. She stayed glued to the floor like a statue, while he began making his way up to her.

She could punch him and run, but the thought of everyone believing her terrified her more than no one doing so. If they believed her what would happen to Ben? How would Minho take it?

Anyway, it was not like she had control over her body. She was frozen as his footsteps grew heavier and louder – or maybe it was just blood pumping through her veins.

His shadow covered her petite body and only glimmer in his blue eyes didn't remain pitch black as ironic as it sounded. She looked down, avoiding his unpredictable gaze as she bit her lip to stop a whimper from escaping her mouth. With two fingers under her chin, he raised her head and whispered,

"I want to bite that lip," he confessed and bent to peck her temple. She hardly swallowed, and they both heard that disgusting sound. "Rest, Angel." She saw a glimpse of mischief in him as he passed her by. When she heard the door click shut her legs finally gave up and she fell onto the floor.

A crack of the floor was the first thing she heard before the daylight hit her. She whimpered, feeling the consequences of previous day's work out, and immediately felt a pair of hand on both of her arms. She squeaked not too loud, yet enough to startle the person behind her.

"Hey, hey, it's alright, love." She relaxed, recognizing the accent. Seeing her calm down, Newt asked, "What are you doing on the floor?" Her muscles tensed again.

"I… I must have been so tired, I collapsed on the floor," she laughed nervously, hoping Newt wouldn't comment. She turned to him and found his expression unreadable, but just as she hoped he didn't question her.

"Are you okay now? I can talk to Alby and Gally, get you a day off-"

"No, it's fine." She smiled at him, acknowledging it came out quiet unconvincingly. Whether he believed her or not he did not ask further.

The next week Newt rarely left her side. Any drop of awkwardness was gone. Yet, as Newt had mentioned tension between him and Alby grew. Usually when Newt wasn't around he was at Alby's discussing matters of the Glade. Now, he avoided Alby like a plague, spending as much time at garden with Track-hoes or anywhere his help was needed. He even escorted Vivienne to her training sessions with Minho, and Vivienne discovered he had trainings on his own – mostly for his limp.

Vivienne welcomed his company – it helped keep her mind off of Ben and builders that thought she did not deserve her position next to Gally's (yet Vivienne herself never thought she did). She even began drawing in her notebook, having filled almost every page with landscapes and sceneries she could not recall seeing yet felt so familiar.

Her only regret was not being able to put any colours on them. She could remember a sunset colouring twilight sky with mixture of orange, pink, even violet. When she drew her first cliff she could almost hear waves violently hit the rocks or smell the salty water – she'd never said anything to anyone about that.

Every time Newt – with only him she was comfortable sharing sketches (as he was the one who suggested she should start in the first place) – would question her about her drawings, but it was never an interrogation. She often said the scenery just came to her, which wasn't fully a lie.

"Can you teach me?" he asked one day after lunch, while they were hiding in the shade of a tree. His voice – despite her acknowledging his presence – startled her and she dropped a pencil, her hand shaking lightly. He reached out to pick it up and handed it to her.

"Why?" Her voice, though polite, was filled with curiosity. He brushed his sandy blond hair with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

"There's nothing much to do here." She couldn't argue with that.

That night was Legend's last at the Homestead, so Vivienne tried hard to think of a story to tell him, it'd been a while since she last told him one – she wasn't that good at story telling anyway, and since Newt was around she felt weird making things up while he sat there (she liked their conversations more as well).

After training with Minho – to which tiring-ness she grew used to – and a long, hot shower she grabbed the only notebook she had and wrote what first came to her mind. She used landscapes in her story, based on her drawing.

In reality, Legend interrupted her story every two sentences, arguing it was either too girly, dull or repetitive. Putting him to sleep that night was the hardest thing she had to do since she came to the Glade – working in the full sun included.

"That was some story," Newt spoke up after Legend's eyelids shut for good.

"I don't feel that bad for him now," she confessed with a snicker. Newt nudged her insisting she did not mean it – and she didn't.

"You want to start now?" He raised his eyebrow questioningly. "Learning how to draw?" Her shower obliterated any lassitude, and as Newt beamed she knew sleep was the last thing on his mind.

Sunlight awoke her the next morning. She tried to turn her head but something was glued to her cheek - a page from the day before. She turned to her side, wondering how she got to her bed for she couldn't recall leaving Newt's room when she saw the blond, lying peacefully next to her with his eyes closed.

His features were relaxed making him look that much younger – _How old is he anyway?_ – his sandy hair were covered by warm rays, brightening his hair. Newt was – or at least seemed to be – calm, but when asleep there was a new sense of tranquillity about him Vivienne couldn't name yet.

Noticing she'd been staring and must have looked quiet creepy doing so she looked away. Within sight she did not find Newt's watch, but to be safe she decided to leave until someone spotted her there and got the wrong idea – she didn't need any more rumours to be spread about her, especially not the ones including the one and only second in command; she wouldn't hear the end of it.

But the mattress shifted at the loss of weight and Newt groaned, waking up, destroying all her plans. His brown eyes took a moment to get used to the light, yet he never fully opened them.

"Love?" His voice was husky, his accent heavier, making it so much more alluring. _Wait, alluring?_ "What time's it?" She barely recognized the words that left his mouth, so she shrugged. He turned to his nightstand, and she noticed the watch was there all this time. "Too bloody early." She heard him mutter under his breath, but only sleepiness adorned his tone.

He pushed his head back into the mattress, as if trying to hide from the sun that bled with light. It was childish and cute – something she never accused him of before – and she barely managed to supress a giggle. She began moving again, preparing herself to leave him to sleep some more but without looking at her his hand caught her wrist and he whispered, "Stay."

She sighed, too tired herself to argue or refuse such offer, and laid back down, this time trying to avoid lying on her own work.

Newt woke her up what seemed like just a minute later, but was probably an hour or so. A finger was pressed against her delicate, pink lips as he… _Is he rolling his eyes at me?_ She frowned wondering, _What the hell…?_ When she noticed his gaze was pointing at a sleeping Youngling.

 _Oh, that explains a lot._

He looked as peaceful as every other morning since he was not sleeping on his own and sudden grief swept into Vivienne's heart. They'd have to wake Legend up anytime now and next time he fell asleep would be around other kids, outside, without anyone watching over him.

As if sensing her distress she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Newt was smiling sadly, yet warmly at her as if saying he understood. Vivienne wanted to believe he did, but she doubted two boys were that close – sharing a room or not. Nevertheless, she welcomed the gesture and nodded in approval to wake Legend up.


	23. Chapter 23

Vivienne learnt to ignore most of her co-workers and obvious whispers about her, yet that day the last thing she wanted was to listen to the harsh remarks. She didn't understand those boys – when she was trying out as a Med-jack they were all over her, and ruined her chances at getting the job, yet now they were treating her like garbage.

She sighed as she reached builders and bid them a quiet, bit sleepy greeting. Peter beamed at her like he usually did, and she began working, trying to lose herself in her thoughts – she had a lot to think about after all.

"Nice necklace," Peter commented and Vivienne's hand automatically travelled to the pendant. Her slender finger nervously caressed the little swan.

"Thanks," she muttered, "Got it via Box." She motioned it with her head. She hoped to work in silent but Peter began asking more and more questions. She, of course, answered none of them – some because she knew she couldn't and some because she didn't know the answer herself.

During work she noticed a guy – Ryker – with long, brown hair, glancing at her every now and then, but every time she caught his hazel eyes bore into her figure he'd look down at the wood in his hands. It left her leaving uneasy, wondering why he'd suddenly become so interested in her.

They finished pretty quickly and had the rest of their day for themselves. Since they had no more projects they'd have to wait for 'Admiral Alby''s orders and those Gally would receive during lunch since there was always something to do in the Glade.

"It's weird how it didn't come with you, but just now," Peter commented once again as he sat next to her on the cold grass.

"It is." She shrugged.

"I mean, if it was significant why send it just now-" She caught him off quickly annoyed and anxious about all the questions.

"I don't know, Peter." Her voice showed neither anger nor annoyance which she felt boiling inside. She didn't really lie to him, but if she had known anything she wouldn't have told _him._ "I'm a bit tired. I'll go take a nap or something. See you later." She stood up before he could speak up again and left straight to her hut.

On her way there she bumped into Alby. He looked her up carefully as if suspecting something before he asked, "Why aren't you working?" _Oh._

"We finished early and there was nothing left for us to do so Gally let us go. Actually he was supposed to talk to you about our next task." He was half listening to her as he was constantly glancing at the Deadheads. "Are you okay?" she asked when he was humming under his breath.

"Yeah, I just… I'll see you later."

"Wait… Gally hasn't come to you?"

"No, I'll catch him later," he said and moved ahead not paying her any attention. She wanted to follow him, question him – mostly about their fight with Newt and his absent behaviour – but she didn't want to become a second Peter so she let him go and continued walking herself.

She stopped dead in her truck having spotted a figure just outside her hut, gripping something in his hand. She hesitantly walked up to the mysterious person, ready to turn around any second and run. Instead, he turned around with blush colouring his cheeks. Ryker's eyes widened at the sight of her and he stammered awkwardly.

"Vivienne, h-hi I… I was just… I mean, I…" He scratched the back of his neck, looking down at his shoes as with one foot he kicked the grass.

"What are you doing here?" She folded her arms on her chest awaiting an explanation, yet intrigued by the situation. She looked at the object in his hand and realized it was a bunch of daisies. "Where did you get those?" she asked probably the least important question but it must have relaxed him a bit for reasons she had yet to find out.

"They grow deep in the deadheads not far from the wall." There was a long pause during which they stared at each other until Vivienne spoke up,

"And you're here with them because…?" she trailed off impatiently.

"Oh, I uh… I wanted to… to apologize for… for what I said a while back… I just… You see I…"

"Ryker calm down," she giggled against her better judgment. Her eyes widened as she registered what she just did and frowned to look intimidating. "So…? You're here to what again?"

"Apologize," he stated with a short nod, "I was a shank to you and… You didn't deserve that and I was just with the guys and they were talking so I added something – and it was wrong, I know - but I never meant it and I never wanted to… I never wanted to be a slinthead to you." He was stumbling over his own words, making the whole process awkward but Vivienne felt a smile slowly spread on her face.

"Ryker!" She stopped him, before he repeated himself again. "I get it. You said some… klunk about me to… when in Rome, do as the Romans do."

"What? I don't think I understand." He scratched the back of his neck again.

"It's a saying about trying to fit in…"

"You remember stuff like that?" Vivienne frowned, her palms were suddenly sweaty.

"I thought we all did…" A silence settled between them as Vivienne yet again tried to register what was going on. She would have to ask Newt, Gally or Minho if they remembered…

"Anyway, those are for you… Not that I'm trying to buy you or anything, because I know forgiveness can't be bought. I just thought it'd be nice, 'cause they're nice and I think pretty girls deserve nice things… I mean, ugh… forget it okay? I just wanted to-"

"Ryker!" Her yell was broken by her own laugher. "It's okay, I…" She felt herself blush at the mention of pretty. _Am I pretty?_ "Thank you. For the apologies, I mean, and flowers. They're beautiful." She took them from him. He was gazing at her with drops of sweat covering his face.

"You totally deserved it," he laughed nervously. "I'll go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." When he passed her and she could see no one around she smelled the flowers – their scent wasn't too intensive, but it didn't bother her. Instead, she felt something bloom inside her as warm spread through her body like rays of sun spread light in the morning. She just needed water and a glass to keep them alive.

"Legend, can I have a glass of water to go, pleeeaaase?" She knew Fry probably wouldn't give her one since every Glader their portion.

"Why?"

"Did you seriously ask me why I want water, Youngling?" She wanted to sound as Minho as she could. Legend looked her up.

"You don't look dehydrated."

"You know what that means? Boi, I'm so proud." She dramatically put her hand over her chest.

"Acting like Minho will get ya nowhere, Greybeard." _Ugh._

"Why won't you just give it to me?"

"Why won't you ask Fry?"

"Because I asked you!?"

"What are you hiding?"

"The shuck you mean? I'm not hiding anything!"

"Why take water away, when you can drink it here?" She wondered, if telling him would be so bad. She didn't want anyone finding out what Ryker did afraid of the consequences he'd get. After all, he did call her names and was sexist as shuck, but he apologized…

"Because I have free afternoon and I want to relax in my room." He looked her up again.

"You're an awful liar and your excuses are shucking pathetic." Vivienne groaned. "So?"

"I got flowers," she confessed before rethinking it. "I need water to put them in, so they won't die."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, basically…" She waited for the outcome.

"I can give you a glass, so you won't waste potable water." She understood. Glade life wasn't in clover - she realized how lucky she was for getting flowers, even though she had to suffer at first to get them.

"Makes sense." She nodded. If finding water was all it took she was more than capable of getting it. She even knew where to go.

She was scared of going back to the pond, but she was more desperate to keep those flowers alive. _I'll take care of you, sister._ The voice began clouding her vision as she got closer, and she considered turning around and forgetting Ryker's sweet gesture.

She was too stubborn to do that and she kept on going toward the pond. The voice grew louder, her head throbbed and her vision became blurry. And then she heard someone resurface.


	24. Chapter 24

Vivienne had no idea the gasp she had heard was hers until she heard another one, this time much deeper. She looked up at the figure to see wet blond locks, water drops slowly falling down, hitting smooth skin, foregrounding muscles –

"Newt!" she squealed, tearing her eyes off of her friend. She turned around abruptly, almost dropping the glass she held so firmly seconds ago. "I-I'm sorry! I had – had no idea you were here."

"No, it's um… it's fine. Just… give me a second?" Vivienne heard as he exited the pond and straighten his pants. She had no idea how to feel about the whole situation – after all she had no idea he would be there; at the same time she was well aware her gaze lingered on him for way too long. "…It's okay now," he mumbled shyly.

It wasn't okay, at least not for Vivienne. Newt had only his khaki pants on – on which wet stains began to appear in all the wrong places - and his still wet chest glimmered in the sunlight, leaving Vivienne obscurely disturbed.

"Don't tell me you want to drink from here." He pointed at the glass in her hand, making her shift her gaze back to her hand.

"No, I… I wanted to get some for my flowers." He arched an eyebrow, curiosity taking over.

"You got flowers?" he asked in disbelief. Newt was aware of wildflowers in the deadheads, but he never thought of picking them, assuming they wouldn't last too long. Besides, it was not like he needed them in the room he only slept in – plus he wasn't a girl.

"Yeah, daisies. They grow deep in the deadheads, near a wall," she explained, repeating Ryker's explanation.

"You shouldn't venture so far on your own." She hated she knew what he meant. "I mean… I know those slintheads pretty well and I doubt they'd try something, but… just to be safe." Normally she'd probably argue, but after everything Ben had been putting her through recently she agreed with a short nod. "Anyway,…" He rubbed the back of his neck

"Anyway... I didn't want to walk in on you."

"It's fine," he chuckled, brushing the matter aside, "I was just doing some exercise for my leg."

"Makes sense," she agreed, "But have you been doing this for a long time? Because if you started now then you shouldn't put too much pressure on it-" she ranted on before he stopped her

"Six months or so; Jeff – and when he couldn't Clint – would come here with me and help me, show me what to do. Now I'm good to do this on my own." She had too many questions and too little courage – or maybe respect? – to ask him for details. If he wanted to tell her how he got his limp he would. "Why aren't you at work?"

"Could ask you the same thing," she chuckled, "We finished early, so Gally let us have free afternoon. He was supposed to talk to Alby, but when I stumbled upon him he… he was really odd, distracted…" she trailed off hoping Newt would help her understand.

"He's got his days…" He shrugged.

Vivienne saw it was all she was going to get so she just dropped it. She went passed Newt and half-filled her glass.

"Hey, since you and I are free how about another drawing lesson?" She smiled genuinely at the suggestion.

"Sure," she laughed, "But let's go to my hut first."

Newt was telling her how Zart tripped and face planted right into fertilizer, when she noticed a sheen of white-gold hair leaving her hut. She stopped dead in her tracks as Ben's eyes met hers, boring into her whole being. She only tore her gaze away from his when she felt water splash onto her palm.

Her hand was shivering lightly, slowly empting the glass; she wrapped her other hand's fingers around her wrist to stop it from shaking.

"Ben," Newt greeted him with a small nod, and so did Ben.

"I heard you finished early." He turned his attention to Vivienne, his eyes glimmered with something unspoken, but nonetheless frightening.

"Yes," she admitted, putting too much pressure on the 's'. She couldn't help but wonder if Newt noticed – part of her wanted him to.

"Nice flowers you have in there. Your job Newt?" The other boy laughed.

"Now you made it bloody awkward for me." He turned to Vivienne. "Maybe next time," he grinned, showing off his pearly teeth. _How was it possible they were as white as in TV spots? Ugh, Vi, focus!_

"Well, I better go finish mapping the Maze. See ya later, shanks." And with that he jogged off and she couldn't help but exhale in relief. She looked Newt up and noticed that his face was decorated with a glimpse of a frown but other than that he seemed unbothered.

"Does he visit you like this often?" The question caught her off guard, though she knew she should've expected it.

"No," she stammered.

Newt didn't ask her anymore questions.

Newt was good. Well, not better than her, but it was obvious he drew before. He was precise and careful – like always – with a small frown and eyes focused on the paper. She only waited for his tongue to come past the corner of his lips.

As if he sensed her watch him he looked up and Vivienne was forced to concentrate on her own sketch. They were lying on their stomachs not too deep into the woods and the options of what to put on paper seemed endless. But it was a single ray of sunshine filtering through trees, leaving a stain on the grass that stunned her.

"I don't know how to draw a nose," Newt admitted, breaking her out of her ponder. She looked at a piece of paper she ripped out of her notebook so he could have a sheet to sketch on.

She glanced at his drawing and gasped. It was a portrait of a girl around their age, and she was absolutely gorgeous. Though all her features remained grey, her eyes seemed to glimmer with joy like she'd never seen before – it was hard to be euphoric in the Glade.

"Who is she?" Vivienne couldn't help but ask.

"My sisiter." Her heart skipped. _Could it be… Could Newt remember? Could he know…? Should she tell him about her brother?_

"You reme-" he interrupted he,r abruptly shattering her hopes.

"No," he confessed, his tone enfolded with sadness, "But I like to think of my family." He looked at her. "I mean I must have one. Maybe they even wait for me outside those walls." The corners of his mouth lifted in a delicate, dreamy smile. "I imagine having a younger sister, sometimes an older brother who'd play football with me. I imagine having dinner with my parents and arguing over grades…"

"I've never really…" She looked away, small hint of pink emblazoned her cheeks. "Thought of my family. I mean… It seems scary to even think of them." It was. Her mother's and brother's voice in her head.

 _I'll take care of you sister._ – Take care how? _Is it possible he was one of creators? Did it mean it was safe here?_ Vivienne had never even thought of it.

 _The bleeding will stop soon, Vivienne._ – What bleeding?

She felt Newt thumb caress her cheek and she realized a few tears unwillingly escaped her.

"Sorry," he said, though he had done nothing wrong. But she refused to tell him so. She refused to spoke up yet. She needed to know more. She only had to find out how to.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys!**

 **Sorry it took so long to update but I had some awful stuff happen to me this last few weeks and I seemed to have a writer's block. So, I wanna thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy it ;)**

Newt, after leaving their drawings in Vivienne's hut, took her to Younglings sleeping area where Legend was already swinging in his hammock like a toddler would. He smiled broadly at the sight of them and motioned for them to come closer and she noticed other kids swinging in their hammocks as well.

"Took you long enough, Greybeard. I understand why Newt's so slow, but you? Is age hitting you so badly?" he snickered as Vivienne's eyes widened while she awaited Newt's reaction. But he never said anything. It made her wonder if he didn't care or got used to remarks – though she hadn't notice anyone except Minho disrespect Newt.

"I see you found some new friends. You won't be needing us then," she laughed, glancing swiftly between Legend and some other boy.

"You haven't met Barry yet, have ya?" Newt spoke up.

"Hi," said the boy timidly with an abrupt nod, "You're the girl?" Though, he probably did not intend for it to come as a whisper it did, making Vivienne smile warmly at him.

"I'd say so." She wondered how Barry survived alone all the time he was there – however long it was – since Legend, annoying, loud, waspish, did not manage to. She resented herself for thinking Barry was weaker, but then… how could she not?

For a youngling he had really broad shoulders, yet seemed not much taller than her – and she was the most petite of them all, making her stand out that much more.

"So… What do you do Barry?" she asked hoping to encourage him to talk like she once had Legend, "As a job I mean."

"I'm a slicer." Vivienne felt her insides collide, lunch reaching her throat only at the mention of the job. Maybe Barry wasn't so weak after all? Seeing her tense Newt swiftly changed the subject, asking Legend about his first night out.

Next day started hellishly. She woke up in the middle of the night with a stomach ache – she almost forgot about her period – and had to search for some medicine in the medjuck's hut. _There was no rule against it, was there?_

Even after she found some herbs and prepared the tea it took till morning for the pain to fade away, and she knew it would return rather earlier than later.

She had to skip breakfast to let Clint and Jeff know of her little night-adventure, surprisingly – or maybe not since they seemed to have a soft spot for her – they weren't mad. Ba, they were glad this time she dealt with the issue herself.

By the time work started she could already feel her stomach rumbling uncontrollably. Fortunately no one teased her about it as she supposed they would.

Shockingly Ryker welcomed her that day with Peter, making the time less awkward, but also receiving weird looks from their colleagues, which if he minded he didn't show. Peter was as usually asking irrelevant question but they seemed to irritate her more than usually.

"Gally." She heard Alby's voice not too far away from where she was standing. "Take care of the greenie, yea?" She didn't hear a respond and assumed she must have only nodded.

"Vivienne," he called after her, when Alby walked off, "Show that Shank what building really is," he ordered. She couldn't help but role her eyes – reason she found everyone so annoying was either her period or simply the fact that they were.

"Wow, you're so nice." He glared at her in return before his expression turned clueless. "Let's go uhm… You remember your name yet?"

"Raph," he smiled and his emerald eyes twinkled. Vivienne felt something turn in her abdomen.

"Great," she said trying not to sound sarcastic. _Seriously, what's wrong with me today?_ "Follow me." She showed him around, meaning she showed him where they were cutting wood, where they were keeping their tools and plans. "And that… would be it. I make sketches and based on them we build stuff. Sometimes we build small houses like a pantry and sometimes we build something much smaller like chairs and tables," she explained.

"You make it sound so easy," he admitted.

"Well, it kind of is for me. I'm mostly an architect and help out wherever I can but guys do most of the work. Still, not everyone builds. Some guys polish the already cut wood, for example. Besides, you won't know if it's a job for you unless you try it." She offered him a smile. "Now, let me run you by the project so we can get you to work."

"What do you think of the Greenie, Vi?" Gally asked her during lunch break, "Is he a builder type?"

"Hard to tell yet. It's awful we only have one day to see if he can do this," she shrugged.

"If it was up to you would you take him?" It sounded so weird at first and Vivienne glanced at Gally questioningly for a second before she turn to stare at Raph.

"I guess. But if he cuts off his finger while chopping wood don't blame it on me." It was Gally's turn to laugh. "Anyway, what do you think, captain eyebrows?"

He rolled his eyes before answering, "I was observing him the whole day and he seems to be doing his job quite alright. He has a lot to learn, though."

"Not everyone was born knowing everything like you," she mocked.

"What can I say? I'm just that perfect."

"And we got ourselves Minho 2.0!"

"Hey! I'm way better than that Shank!" They stayed in silent after that for a few minutes and Vivienne let her mind wonder. _Would Raph fit in? How did Legend's night went by?_ She never got to ask him… _Were their families somewhere out there?_

"Slice of bread for your thoughts?" Gally asked seeing her sweat.

"It's not how the saying goes."

"So you don't want that extra bread?" She ripped it out of his hand and stuck her tongue out. "So…?"

"Do you think… we have families," she asked, "outside the Maze?"

"I dunno. I don't really care," he stated, and took a bite of his stew.

"How can you not care?"

"Honestly, I hope we don't." _What?_

"You don't think we have families out there? Don't you miss them?"

"What is family to you Vivienne?"

"Uh…" He took her by surprise. "My relatives, people like mum, dad, bro- siblings?" she quickly corrected herself.

"How generic," he huffed, "For me family means people who care about me." In Gally's mouth it all sounded so… mature – quite strange, but mature nonetheless. "Family cares about each other, watch each other's back. And, Vi, this place is nothing but danger and death." He paused making her dread his farther response. "So, Vivienne, if my relatives let me be stuck in this place then I don't want them. My family is here, because family should keep you from any harm. And that's what we do in the Glade."

She did not say anything after that and neither did he. She needed to reconsider everything he had just told her, because as much as she hated to admit it he was… right. Despite how much she tried to think of Newt hoping to get out and seeing his relatives- No she could not think like that. Perhaps their families had nothing to do with this hell and Gally was blaming them for nothing.

 _I'll take care of you, sister._

Or perhaps Gally was right…


	26. Chapter 26

"Harder!" he ordered.

"I can't! I'll break my knuckles!"

"You can't break knuckles!"'

"You can break every bone in your body!"

"You can?"

"Duh!"

"Can't you two stop this? Younglings are more mature than you two!" They both turned to Newt who sat on the ground, stretching and exercising with an annoyed look.

"No one told you to do this here," Minho argued. Newt paid him no attention, returning to his own task.

"Did he even teach you anything? And I mean bloody anything?"

"We haven't been doing this for long, but I do feel stronger," Vivienne admitted., looking at her arms and palms.

"Show me," he raised himself from the ground with, limping lightly.

"Um… I'm not sure it's a good idea." Her gaze went from him to Minho and back to Newt.

"Why? Because I'm a cripple?" he snickered

"Alright, you said that not me!" she chuckled half-nervously.

"C'mon, Vi. Unless you're scared." He raised an eyebrow cockily.

"That doesn't work on me."

"Really?"

"Shuck, just get it over with! I don't have a whole evening to waste!" Minho scolded them, folding his arms like a mad child. Vivienne sighed still thinking the fight was not the greatest of their ideas but agreed anyway.

"Fine," she lamented, "You sure about this?" she asked as Newt got in front of her.

"Don't threat," he laughed, showing off his slightly greyish teeth, "I ain't gonna hurt ya." She disliked his attitude and with a 'what the hell?' thought her fist collided with his stomach, searching for the abdominal aortic part as Minho had taught her. She missed, and her hand hurt from the muscles she hit. Wasn't Newt supposed to be lanky?

He used her shock against her and quickly grabbed her hand to spin her around. Her back hit his torso, and she wriggled against his grip. Hearing him chuckle, she used his own distraction and elbowed him.

Newt let go of her. She spun around, aiming for his face, but he recovered quicker than she assumed he would and caught her wrist, wrenching it.

"Ouch!" she couldn't help but squeak.

"Sorry." He let her go.

"You know." She massaged her wrist. "I could have kicked you."

"But you didn't."

"I wanted to be nice."

"And how did that work out for you?"

"Ugh!"

It wasn't long before they parted ways. Sun has already disappeared behind the maze's walls, and if she still wanted any warm water, she had to run to the showers. It took water a few minutes to suddenly turn from lukewarm to cold, making her jump out with a yell. In haste, she looked for the towel she had brought with her only to slip and land on her elbow.

She silently cried out in pain, hoping not to gain any attention. Getting onto her feet, she caught a glimpse of herself in a small mirror and held back a grizzle. It was a while since she last saw her reflection - perhaps the first time since she was shown the mirror after her arrival.

Back then she might have even considered herself pretty - her hair was tinselly honey waves, her eyes were piercing cornflower color, her complexion though light matched her pinkish lips.

Now she looked nothing like her old self. Her hair was wirier with every day; her eyes were outshone by the bags under her eyes. She gained a few freckles on her nose - those she did not mind as they were barely visible if you stood a foot away. Her lips were swollen and chapped.

If she were to be honest with herself, she would have to admit the sight made her quite sad. So, instead of gazing at herself all night she found her towel, dried herself and put on her clothes.

On the way to her hut she was wondering how to make herself look like before. Perhaps, cutting hair a bit wouldn't be such a terrible idea? Maybe going to bed early would help with the bags?

"And here I thought you weren't going to come." Ben sat on her bed with a smirk. She stood in her own doorway with lips parted in shock. She didn't think of running or of screaming as she should have. Instead, she thought why her? Why now? "What happened to your elbow?" She was surprised he could see the bruise in the dim light.

"I-I um..." she stuttered as he got up and walked toward her. "It's nothing," she gulped." I don't think you should be here," she added in a whisper.

"But you won't tell anyone." His smirk told her so. He took her forearm in his palm and when she tried to withdraw it, tightened his grip. Ben bent down and before she knew it his mouth was on her injured elbow. She choked on a sob as his tongue swirled around the bone.

"Get some rest." He parted from her, but she was still not rid of him.

Ben put his huge palm on her cheek, his callousness refused to notice that she looked away from him or that her eyes were watery. He kissed the corner of her mouth and left.

She cried herself to sleep that night, bags under her eyes long forgotten.

She barely found it in herself to get up the next morning. Even though, her stomach was rumbling so loud it could probably drown out the sound of maze opening she couldn't bring herself to even look at food - or maybe Ben. So she went straight to work.

"Hey!" Ryker greeted her enthusiastically, but as he took a closer look at her his expression turned to terrified. "Are you alright?"

"'M fine," she muttered, not sparing him another glance. She wanted to just do her work and hide. If she was lucky, she would finish before Ben came back from the maze.

"Hey, guys!" She internally rolled her eyes at the sound of Peter's voice. "You won't believe what happened yesterday! So me and Adrien-"

"Jesus, can't not yackety-yack for at least a minute?!" She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Sure Peter was annoying - always blabbering about the same thing or yapping for the sake of yapping - but he didn't deserve such an outburst. "I'm sorry," she sighed an apology.

"Vi, are you okay?" Ryker dared to ask again.

"I... Yeah. Just tired, is all..." And though she doubted they believed her neither of them picked up the conversation again.

Vivienne remained trepidatious for the rest of the day, watching her back not to stumble upon Ben or really anyone who would ask her questions.

"Hey, Vivienne!" Newt ran up to her, missing his usual grin.

"Hi," she murmured and kept on going, leaving him to chase after her.

"I haven't seen you at breakfast," he said, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"I wasn't hungry." She shrugged.

"What about lunch?" She repeated her answer. "You won't bloody eat at all?" She wondered if he was irritated because she refused to answer him or because she did not feel like eating.

He stopped her, lightly gripping her elbow, but it was enough to make her hiss. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She wanted to walk away, but he kept her in place. He, even though she tried to stop him, rolled up her sleeve and found the bruise she managed to hide.

"Did I do it?" he asked, but didn't wait for her response, "I'm so sorry, Vi, I-"

"Newt, it wasn't you," she interrupted his jabber. "It wasn't you," she added in a murmur.

"Who did it?" His gaze was fixed on her face, desperately searching her eyes.

"I slipped. I'm sloppy and tired, and I just need to be by myself for a while." She was surprised when he nodded curtly and let her go. She couldn't help but stare at him for a few seconds, waiting to be questioned. When he didn't add anything, she finally walked off. She pretended to go toward her hut but instead took a longer trip to the homestead by the deadheads. When she was sure no one was around she entered the building to bump into Minho.

"Hey, babe! Ready for-"

"Letmestaywithyoutonight."

"What?"

"Please!" she cried. Minho took a step back watching her intensely.

"A-alright. After training?"

"Now. Where's your room?" She felt like a scared rabbit, running from a wolf. Seeing her tense he put an arm on her back and led her.


	27. Chapter 27

"Will you tell me what happened?" asked Minho after he locked the door to his room. Vivienne shrugged looking around the room. It was messy with dirty underwear and sweaty, stinky shirts scattered on the floor alongside papers with drawings on it. The Maze - she thought. "Vivienne?" He put his palm on her shoulder startling her.

"I can sleep on the floor," she told him in haste.

"I... um... well," he rubbed his neck, his eyes repeating the movement of hers. "We should talk to Alby first."

"Why?" Her eyes were wide. If Minho wanted to compare her to something it would be a frightened doe. The situation made him anxious and uncomfortable.

"Well," he started, "Firstly he's the leader, and secondly if someone were to find you here don't you think it would look slightly suspicious?" As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. If someone was looking for her for whatever reason, found her there and told the whole Glade... What a fuss that would be! "Unless you want to shucking tell me what got you so worked up?" he suggested.

"Nothing," she rubbed her temple, thinking whether to tell him.

 _No!_ \- she thought - _Even if he'd believe me it would destroy his relationship with Ben - his maze-running partner who he_ _ **needed**_ _to trust!_

"My period must be getting to me," she faked a laugh.

"Didn't you have it like last week or something?"

"Well," she trailed off, not having expected him to remember, "I should see Clint and Jeff about this, shouldn't I?" She left him wondering what the shuck just happened.

Minho wandered around the Glade, thinking what he shall do. He did not remember his previous life meaning he did not recall girls' behavior - excluding Vivienne that is.

She was... a specific creature. Sometimes stubborn, other times cocky, sometimes just weird. Never before had she been this weird though. He could have left it as it was, let her manage her problem on her own but she'd come to him. Therefore, he felt responsible, frankly had no idea how to help. He knew someone who could, though.

Glade mom - Minho often wondered whether Newt knew about the nickname or still lived in denial - practically always knew if anyone needed help and hardly ever did not know what to advice.

He didn't bother to knock - he had never had. Newt sat on his bed, rubbing his palms together, his brows knitted. Minho recalled times when he would study maps all day and night with drops of anxious sweat gracing his forehead. It had been so long since then...

"Bloody hell, Minho, what the shuck do you want?!"

"Not in the mood, huh?" he asked bitterly, "Guess, who else isn't? Let me give you a clue - a petite girl, the only one in here? By your reaction, I guess, you know what's up, so... Care to shucking cooperate?" he yelled the last part.

In fact, Newt had little idea of what was really going on. He knew one thing, Vivienne was petrified. Whether it was because of him - because he hurt her - he couldn't tell.

"She told me she slipped," he explained to Minho what occurred between them before.

"That's it?" Minho was getting more impatient. "Wouldn't Vi simply laugh it off?" Newt shrugged. He'd much rather talk to Vivienne herself if she let him.

"Maybe Legend will know something..."

"That annoying youngling?" Minho threw his hands into to air.

"Oh, slim it!"

Meanwhile, Vivienne sat at Medjack's hut drinking a mix of herbs they prepared for her.

"Not to rush you or anything," Jeff yawned, "But we're closing up real soon..."

"I can 'close up' if you want to go to bed," she offered. They both agreed, and if she weren't so anxious, Vivienne would have smiled.

She spent the night on the makeshift bed, squirming as her mind wondered. Did Minho talk to Alby? Did Ben come to visit her again? What did he think?

"Nope, haven't seen her? Did something happen?" Legend asked, worry clear in his voice.

"No," Newt shook his head, "She's just odd. We only wanted to know if she said something."

"Here you are." She heard a voice in a middle of the night. She would have screamed if she didn't recognize who it was.

"Jesus!" she scolded him, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Guys told me you were being weird."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you gotta say?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"I..." She found herself at loss of words.

"You..."

"Just go to bed, Legend."

"You're a greybeard not mum."

"Ugh." She turned to face the wall.

"Vivienne... Why are you here?" She couldn't remember his voice ever being so hesitant.

"I'm scared," she admitted finally, "And I don't know what to do." She turned back to him as a single tear escaped her eye. Silence settled between the two of them as they both rethought her words. All of them were scared just not for the same reason.

"Kosk yn ta, Kosk yn ta," he started singing, "silver pilchards called to thee, Kosk yn ta,"

"You missed a line," she cracked a smile.

"Well, it's been a long time since you sang to me," he defended himself with a smug smirk.

"My bad then," she snickered. "When the moon is on the sea." He was gazing at her with a hint of something she couldn't understand - trust maybe?

"Kosk yn ta, kosk yn ta," he joined her.

She didn't remember when she fell asleep.

She awoke to a cold piece of cloth being pressed against her forehead. A few layers lay atop her making her sweat. She felt trapped underneath their weight, hot and frustrated.

She groaned as she fought to free herself.

"Vivienne stop this." Someone's hands were on her shoulders keeping her down on the bed. She couldn't see him for the cloth blocked her vision.

"Let. Me. Go," she demanded.

"Alright, calm down." She was set free. She threw blankets on the floor and got rid of the cloth off of her head.

"Clint? Jeff? What the shuck is going?" she yelled at them.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Wow, it's been a while... Sorry for the wait. I hope you'll enjoy it ;)**_

"Legend said you were sick," Jeff explained.

"Oh, and you just believed him?"

"You have a fever!"

"That's because you've put twenty blankets on me!" Vivienne screamed back. "What time is it?" She scratched her forehead. Sun was delivering sunlight to the hut rather forcefully, and Vi swore she heard Gally's yell outside.

"Well... Lunch was an hour ago," Jeff told her, "I can bring you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry - thanks," she scoffed. The whole situation seemed rather odd. Why would they let her stay and do nothing all day? Didn't Alby have anything against it? Or at least Gally? "Can I go?"

"If you feel well enough," Clint said, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'll see you later then." Vivienne almost ran out of the Medjacks' hut. She decided to hit the kitchen first to get out an explanation from Legend. The boy didn't really bother to tell her anything,

"I did ya a favor, Greybeard." He shrugged mindlessly. "You were exhausted and looking..."

"C'mon, finish that, shank!" Frypan walked in, "I wanna see Vi rip you to shreds after you do."

"Hey, Fry." Vivienne smiled.

"Hey there, Vivi. You feeling any better?"

"I didn't even feel bad. Legend made something up so I could sleep longer, but he forgot to ask for my consent," she quickly explained.

"And you're complaining? You clearly haven't been here long enough." He left her wondering what he meant for the rest of the day.

She barely convinced Minho to train with her that evening as he was one of many who believed Legend. She wondered how he managed to trick all of them so easily.

"Clint and Jeff said you had a fever."

"Is that concern I'm hearing? Gosh, baby, I'm touched! But seriously try not having one after a ton of blankets," she complained yet again that day.

"So still yourself I see," Minho mocked and straightened his back, preparing for an attack.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She threw a punch at him but missed. He shrugged mindlessly and asked her to strike again.

"Newt's not coming today?" she asked after a while of silence.

"I'm not his babysitter - how do I know?" She didn't ask him anything else.

That evening Ben didn't show up at her chambers and she fell asleep rather quickly - both exhausted and relieved. Yet, she was not prepared for what the upcoming day had in mind for her.

It started peacefully with no sign of anything going wrong - she woke Legend up and in return got some tea, she drew a new project for Gally and hang out with Ryker and Peter - he slightly annoyed her as usual.

"I just have no idea how they do it," Peter complained.

"As disgusting as it is they are the reason Fry can put anything in our plates," Vivienne decided to defend slicers.

"Still... It's... I puked a minute after the begging of my trial!"

"Probably like half of the guys around here," she tried to laugh the awkwardness off.

"But I'm the only one he hates!"

"Maybe that's because you apologized to him thirty times!" Ryker chimed in.

"Thirty times?!" Vi squealed, "Holy shuck, are you serious? Peter, you can't just go around and annoy people like that!"

"I just wanted him not to be mad at him," poor boy contradicted.

"But by the time you apologized twice, he must have forgotten what the fuss was all about!"

Soon they left for lunch, dismissing the topic completely - it too got annoying. She wasn't even that hungry, so she left her companions and wandered back to her hat.

"...a problem!" Vivienne heard a yell. She should have ignored it and keep on walking, but instead, she decided to find the source. A bit deeper into the Deadheads led her so well-known British accent.

"No, your behavior is a bloody problem! Can't you see that ever since Nick-"

"Don't you dare bring him into this!" The voices grew louder, and Vivienne watched her steps not to give away she was eavesdropping.

"You gotta face it, Alby! You're the shucking leader, but all you do is mop around all day for months, barely speaking to anyone!"

"I do not!"

"The only reason this place hasn't fallen apart yet is because of the order that we established! But with you acting out-"

"I'm acting out?" She could almost taste the bitter taste of Alby's rage on her tongue. "May I remind you what you did all those months back? You were supposed to help around, instead, you took an easy way out!"

"Alby!" She sensed a warning in Newt's livid tone. She felt a need to step in before someone decided to throw the first punch.

"And instead of setting an example you go around breaking rules-"

"Hi, guys," Vivienne said cheerfully, hoping they would stop for her sake. "Everything alright here?"

"Yeah," said Alby with a frown, his glare focused entirely on Newt. "'S fine." He walked away, almost bumping into her on his way.

"How much have you heard?" Newt asked rubbing his face.

"Nothing." Oh, he would never buy her crap. "I just heard screaming and decided to check it out." Newt stared at her obviously not fooled, but he didn't press any further.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I was just going back to my hat," she shrugged.

"C'mon then," he smiled weakly, "I'll walk you."

"I heard you were sick," he started.

"Legend just made something up.

"Did he? Clint and Jeff seemed concerned..."

"Perks of having boobs I guess," she tried to laugh the seriousness of his tone off.

"I doubt you're just that to them. Well, you're not to me, anyway..." he rubbed the back of his neck as she smiled.

"I hope so. We have Minho and builders for that."

"Builders?" The moment he asked was when she realized she had never really confided in anyone about what she heard them say. "They giving ya trouble?"

"No," she shook her head, "It's... nothing."

"Then obviously it's something." Vi gave him the look. "What? I might have had my memory taken away but I know basics of how the world functions."

"So this means everytime I say nothing's up you'll doubt me?"

"Just tell me... Am I wrong?" He wasn't. "You know you can always tell me, right? Or Gally. He would have their heads in seconds."

"And he would actually enjoy it."


	29. Chapter 29

A few months later, she would wonder how the whole place had fallen into such desolation, wonder what had led to it, wonder whether it had been creators fault or theirs.

Yet, now everything seemed normal - or at least as normal as it could be in the Glade. Many times Vivienne wondered what Alby meant by saying that Newt took an easy way out or went against the rules. Maybe had she asked her friend about the whole fuss, he would've explained what Alby'd meant. Yet, she daren't to. It was not her business, after all.

They - Minho, Newt, Gally, Clint, Jeff and she - were having dinner late that afternoon, when Vivienne felt something tingle her hand. She expected Minho to tease her with his pinkie or the wind to caress her skin gently. What she saw instead mortified her.

It felt as if the air was sucked out of her lungs, everything was spinning, her throat was dry and itchy - later she would realize it was because of all the screaming.

She stumbled out of the bench and on her knees she tried to escape, but the vision came on too strongly.

She was suddenly running through a corridor with marble floors in a ridiculously long dress as her brother chased her with the worst of weapons.

"Vivienne," he shouted from behind her. The closer he got the louder her screams got. And then two hands were on her shoulders and she couldn't stop shaking.

"Vivienne," the voice was softer this time. "Hey, calm down, alright?"

"You gotta give her more space! She needs as much air..." Every sound turned into a blur as her breath quickened again.

"Vi."

"What's the fuss all about?"

She couldn't recognize the voices. She just tried to rip the foreign hands off of herself.

"Vivienne," someone whispered, "Just breath. You gotta calm down." And then, "Inhale with me."

"Now exhale." She did. She was truly too scared not to. But she kept her eyes shut. She could no longer find the vision, but the image of the corridor would hunt her for long. "Good girl." She could recognize his voice now. Those were his hands that held onto her. She was safe - she realized.

She had no idea if the fear in his eye reflected her own - or if he cared that much. "Bloody hell, Vivienne," he sighed, happy to see her out of the trance.

"What... What happened?" Her throat still ached and her voice for the first time sounded hoarse.

"You had a panic attack," Jeff announced as he reached out to help her up.

"All because of a tiny spider," Minho sounded almost amused. "I got it now!" he announced with joy.

"Huh?" they all seemed to say.

"Spidey! That's a perfect nickname." Everyone mutually decided to ignore his latter comment.

"Alright people!" shouted Alby, and only then had she realized the whole Glade had its eyes on her. "Get back to your own shucking business!" Then he came closer to the medjacks, Newt, Gally, Minho, and Vivienne herself. "Does anyone want to explain to me what's just happened?"

"Our Vi is arachnophobic. Did you know?"

"No, I didn't. I mean, I must have known before. It's all because of my brother," she yapped before she could rethink it, "I once saw a spider, and asked him to get rid of it, instead, he chased me with it. Can you believe the nerve?"

"Vi..." Newt started apprehensively, "Did you just remember something?"

"HOLY SHUCK - she thought - I'M SHUCKED.

"Clint, Jeff take her to the medhut. Check if she's okay. Newt, call the gathering," ordered Alby before he turned around and left.

"Well," said Newt after a while of silence between the group, "You heard him." And with that, he was gone, too, taking Gally and Minho with him.

GOD, WHAT HAVE I DONE?

"Here, drink that." She was given a mix of herbs - she didn't even bother to ask which ones. "How are you feeling?" Raph asked her -apparently he was given the medjack's job and was now taking care of her as Clint and Jeff had to get to the gathering.

She could only sigh in response, too tired and out of the explanation. "A bit stupid," she answered finally.

"Why?" he asked with a hint of a smile dancing on his lips. He sat up next to her on the makeshift bed, preparing for the story of her life - as if she had one. Vivienne shrugged, dogging the question again. "Hey," he dunched her lightly.

"It's just... I had a panic attack because of a little spider." It seemed stupid, yet...

"But you remembered something. It's not much... but it's something. Who knows, maybe you'll be the one to get us out of here." His smile intoxicated her.

She was let go after a while to retire for the rest of the day in the quiet of her chambers. She assumed her training was called off and she couldn't have been more grateful.

She laid on her bed wondering how she could remember so much and yet so little about her brother. His voice echoed in her ears, but his features and name stayed a mystery. How did she know why he was chasing her, she did not know.

She had many questions and all without an answer. But one she couldn't erase from her mind was - Would Gladers trust her after all she told them? Raph seemed pretty convinced she was an answer - maybe she was supposed to be? She was the only girl after all - it seemed to make her special.

The knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. "Come in," she said, fearing to see Ben.

A wave of relief swept over her as she spotted a mop of golden, blond hair.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I guess."

"Do you mind if I...?" Newt looked at the space on her bed next to her.

"Sure, I told you to come in after all," she managed to chuckle despite the weight of anxiety. He slowly settled next to her. He opened his mouth a few times before he dared to speak up.

"How are you feeling?"

"You've already asked that," she laughed again.

"Yeah, but... You know..."

"I do," Vivienne sighed. "So um... I don't know how I feel to be quiet honest."

"Has it happened before?... The... The memories. Have you... remembered something?" Her palms were suddenly sweaty. It was Newt after all, but could he understand? Could he believe her? If so... would he be angry?

"No," she mumbled at last, "It's never happened before and... I'm scared." At least the last part wasn't a lie.

"We all are." He put an arm around Vivienne, slowly caressing her arm with his rough palm. "If you weren't scared, you wouldn't be human." As true as it was it didn't answer any of her questions.

"Why do you think it happened now? Why me?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Honestly? If it had to be someone, it had to be you."

"Huh?"

"Well, you're the only girl in here - that by itself makes you special."

"I never wanted to be special." She had never thought of it until now. It made sense. "God, it's such a cliche!" she groaned.

"If we lived in the normal world cliches would be forced on you, anyway."

"How so?"

"Imagine living in a normal world where your biggest problem is wondering if you passed an exam or if your crush will ask you to homecoming."

"Why couldn't I just ask him?"

"I never said you couldn't," he chuckled, "But I'd rather you didn't."

"Why?"

"If he can't man up to ask a girl out, he ain't gonna man up at all, and before you know it, you'll become his second mom." Vivienne cracked.

"But what about those cliches?"

"Well,... You'd probably be a cheerleader-"

"The high school bitch?"

"You said it, love, not me! Anyway... You'd be with the football team leader."

"Or... I'd be a player myself. My parents would never be at home because of work. In my free time, I would hide in my favorite coffeehouse with a book or go on long walks and draw."

"Yeah," said Newt dreamily, "I can see that."

"Do you think we'll get that after we get out?" He frowned and stayed quiet for a minute, contemplating how to answer.

"I wish it could be like that - normal." They didn't speak anymore.


	30. Chapter 30

_"How much are you willing to sacrifice for what you desire?" Her mother._

 _"First I should know what I desire." She played dumb._

 _"Oh, honey." And her voice felt as sticky as honey - hard to wash away. "You already do."_

Vivienne woke up with a headache and nausea. Pushing herself up, and massaging her temple only seemed to make things worse.

 _What do I desire?_ \- She asked herself, her mother's words echoing in her head. She ran her shaky hand through her hair.

 _I could use a shower._ \- She thought as she felt how greasy her hair was. She would have taken it the previous evening if Alby hadn't interrogated her for so long. Of course, she told him she had no idea why she remembered and that she remembered nothing else. It left her wondered if saying the truth would change anything.

"Vi?" Someone called from outside. She heard him knock twice before the door opened.

"I didn't say come in." She fought the urge to roll her eyes at Gally. "I could've been naked." He chose to ignore her.

"You're missing breakfast," he announced, "Get up, get dressed, and go before there's nothing left." His tone wasn't cold - just very Gally-like.

"Oh... Yeah, thanks." She nodded slowly. He sighed and shook his head, eyes focused on the floor.

"You good?" he mumbled.

"I don't know," Was an honest, but not satisfying answer. "Others... How are they taking it?"

"Newt's trying to keep them all calm, while Alby closed himself in the homestead with only a stick up his shucking arse." Perhaps if circumstances were different, she would have laughed. Yet, she managed to give him a weak smile before he left. She didn't feel hungry, but got up and dressed as Gally told her to anyway.

She managed to avoid talking to anyone - Newt, as Gally had said, was too busy to even look at her, Minho was already in the maze, Legend was helping Fry with lunch and Gally was bossing people around, and everyone else seemed warry of her - not that she blamed them, she wasn't her biggest fan, either, then.

"So um uh... You uh... have a brother?" Peter stuttered from behind her.

"I guess," sighed without turning to look at him.

"Do you remember what he looks like?"

"Why?" she grimaced. Of all people why was he the one interested in the matter?

"Just curious," he shrugged. "Must be great to know someone's out there waiting for you."

The statement left her wondering if they managed to get out one day would her family be waiting for her with opened arms. She recalled the conversation she had once upon a time with Gally, and somehow she found herself agreeing with him. She no longer thought of her family - she actually tried avoiding the topic. She became scared of the voice in her head and even though she didn't know who her mother was or even what she looked like, but the things she heard her say...

"Hey, what's with the face?" Oh, she would recognize that sassiness everywhere.

"Out of the maze already, babe?"

"I have a day off today, spidey," he winked at her. As much as Vivienne hated the nickname she was glad he wasn't bringing up the latest events. "It's cleaning day." He rolled his eyes before he looked at the walls.

"So you'd rather run the maze than clean?"

"Sloppers do all the job," he shrugged, "but... yeah. Would you believe I hate miking?"

"Never in a million years, she chuckled, "How about we find you something to do?"

"Nah, I'm good. I don't shucking have a day off to do your dirty job."

"Alright there, mister, my job is not dirty. I just draw a project of whatever Gally wants."

"That's it?" He raised his eyebrow. Vivienne just rolled her eyes at him not wanting to get herself caught up in a discussion she couldn't win. After all, how would she explain to Minho that architect's job was way harder than his little brain could comprehend?

Later that day Vivienne laid flat on her stomach on her bed with her notebook in front of her. She started at a blank page her mind swirling. Her mother's words wouldn't leave her alone as she tried to solve their meaning.

 _"Oh, honey."_ \- She recalled the pet name her mother used. She always believed honey would be tasty and luscious, but coming from her mother's mouth, it felt almost poisonous.

A shiver ran down her spine, and she shook her head. She took a pencil into her hand and began squiggling. She barely drew first lines when the door opened.

In shock and anger - after all, was it really so hard to knock? - she sat up on her heels, dropping the pencil in the meantime.

"What the-" she yelled, but quickly calmed down when she saw Newt standing in her doorway. A small smile spread on her face, but he never returned it. "Hey," she said hesitantly. It wasn't until she saw a piece of paper in his grip that she grew anxious.

"Newt-"

"Tell me you don't know what it is," he pleaded, but his voice showed no weakness. It was stern like his demeanour. She slowly stood up on the ground and walked up to him. His eyes never left her, but he daren't look her in the eyes.

She took the paper from him, and as she feared it turned out to be the song she once sang to Legend.

"Where did you get that?" she whispered, but she already knew the answer.

"So you wrote it?" She heard the disappointment in his voice. "How?"

"It just came to me," Vi confessed. She didn't know it was her biggest mistake yet.

"Vivienne, there are Cornish words? How would you know them?"

"The same way you do?"

"I'm definitely British, so it could explain how. How do _you_?"

"I don't know! I just remember!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she realized her own mistake. Newt looked at her with wide eyes and a frown before he shook his head.

"What else do you remember?" he mumbled angrily.

"N-nothing."

"Cut the klunk, Vivienne! Do you have any idea what it means? None of us remember anything, so if you're still hiding something -"

"I'm not!" she yelled at him. She had no idea whether he believed her or not - he shouldn't. "Newt-" she tried reaching out to him, but he flinched away from her touch as if she was infected with some terminal disease.

"If you're hiding anything else..." he huffed, "I must show this to Alby." He turned around, ready to leave her there, but she caught his forearm in a loose grip, stopping him and desperately trying to make him look at her. He wouldn't.

"Newt, I..."

"I trusted you, Vi. We all did." With stern gaze, he wrenched himself free and left.

Vivienne was left alone in her room that suddenly turned colder and dimmer. Little did she know it was only the beginning of the downfall.

" _Oh, honey."_

 **End of part one**

 **Hi!**

 **First I want to apologize for the long wait but since it's my senior year until May updates may be sporadic. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed part one. I'll try to start working on part two as soon as possible and it will be updated here.  
That's it for know, I guess.  
Take care,**

 **Runners**


	31. Part 2 To begin all over again

Vivienne waited in her room, listening for the faint sound of upcoming footsteps, but no one ever came. Newt's words echoed in her head, but he never kept his promise.

The taunting silence was only interrupted by her rapid heartbeat. She felt direded by Newt, but mostly by herself. She didn't get it, though. It was just a stupid song with words she shouldn't but did understand.

When twilight settled upon the Glade, she picked up her notebook and a pencil and decided to leave her room - staying there would have been a nightmare. She didn't care if she would bump into Ben or anyone else. She just wanted to get rid of a pain in her chest that gripped her lungs with deadly force.

She walked through the Deadheads, the only sound she could hear was of the breaking brunches underneath her feet. A shiver ran down her spine - evenings were cold and she only had a T-shirt on.

She found a nice spot under the tree like any other around, the only difference was the dim light coming through the treetop. It was the minimal amount she needed to be able to draw.

As her pencil touched the blank sheet of paper, she immediately took it away and sighed. Even her biggest passion reminded her of Newt.

 _Shouldn't have been teaching him_ \- she thought.

Shaking her head, she tried again this time with a better result. First, she drew a lake, then a part of a forest and a small castle. It surprised her how much detail she could actually put on a paper. It surprised her how quickly the idea itself came to her.

She caressed the drawing with the tip of her fingers. She frowned.

 _Remember_ \- she told herself, but no memories came back. She groaned, resting her head against the tree.

"Vivienne!"

She shifted at the sound of her name. She was cold and sleepy. Vivienne opened her eyes, but her vision was hazy.

"Vi!" She heard the yell again.

"Here," she coughed. "I'm here!" she repeated, louder this time.

The footsteps got louder, and Vivienne held the drawing to her chest.

"Hey, Princess, got yourself in some trouble, huh?" Gally revealed himself at last.

"God, you're lame," she sighed. "So, I suppose everyone already knows?"

"You're not that popular. Now, get up, and let's get whatever is left of breakfast in you, good that?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, confused.

Gally offered her a hand, and they began walking to the canteen.

"So, what have you been doing here?"

"Nothing, just... drawing."

"Legend got all worked up when you didn't show up for the tea...?"

"Oh, yeah that... I tell him stories before bedtime and as a thank you, he makes me tea." Gally made a weird face but didn't say anything else.

"What were you drawing?" She glanced at him and then at the sheet before she gave it to him.

"Well,... I know I call you Princess every now and then, but this project - nuh, yy, won't happen," he chuckled. Somehow, a grip on her lungs loosened, and she laughed with him - even if it was for mere seconds.

Her day passed slowly, helping wherever she could her muscles ached at the end of the day, but she still had rage and hurt in her system that she needed out.

"Harder!" Minho ordered. So, her fists tightened, her fingernails empaled the skin, and she drew another punch. "Nice," he commented. "Once again." So she did, over and over again, until her hands felt numb. "Now," Minho started, "your legs - they can be an even better weapon."

Vivienne was exhausted, and she knew Minho could see - she wondered, if Newt told him and if he was using training to actually get revenge.

Her whole body was covered in layers of sweat, her palms were bloody and aching.

"Earth to spidey!" He waved a hand in front of her face and she pushed it away.

"Funny..." she mumbled. "So... What's next?"

"Running."

"What?!"

She entered the bathroom on her wobbly legs with a rough towel between her arm and her side, and an excuse of a hairbrush in her hand. She couldn't tell how many times she had faceplanted while running the laps - at least Minho brought her water, so her throat was no longer hurting and the feeling of dehydration had passed.

Once, not long after she had accustomed to the Glade, she stared into the mirror searching for a girl that she'd once seen.

Now, even that girl was gone. When she had looked at herself back then, she had noticed only a change in her appearance, but looking at her reflection now she saw someone not dirty - well, she was, but that didn't surprise her - but broken. Her auburn hair was practically all covered in mud just like her face, and the rest of her body, yet what scared her was her eyes once cornflower-blue eyes with a mysterious spark, which now reminded her of a broken light bulb - without their brightness, her eyes looked almost grey as if someone stole the power.

A single tear ran down her cheek. A storm in her mind began all over again. Newt avoided her all day, she occasionally saw a mop of blond hair, but as quickly as it appeared, it was also gone. It was not like she knew what to tell him, but the lack of him for one day brought her sorrow, and she only feared what would come next.

Vivienne was glad to have people like Gally, Legend, and Minho around. They made the whole situation bearable - sometimes she could even forget about the fight for a few moments before it would come back to taunt her.

She shook her head. Yes, she was hiding things from all of them, but what Newt was mad about was, to her, absolutely ridiculous. Knowing his reaction, she didn't feel safe coming clean to him - or was she lying to herself to make her feel better? Maybe, had she told Newt the truth instead of having him find out himself, he would have understood?

She took her miserable brush and began untangling her hair - it was both painful and snippy, she had to wash the mad out of the brush a few times. Yet, she had to admit the whole process was worth it. With the final result, she looked a tiny bit more like herself than before.

She stripped off her clothes slowly, her muscles screamed at her while she did so. The hot water had already run out and she was shivering madly, trying to wash off everything that went wrong.

In a few minutes she was as clean as new - or so she tried to convince herself.

She put on her 'pajamas' and headed back to her hut, hoping everyone would already be asleep. She must have run out of lack because she saw a figure right in front of her hut with right hand holding tightly onto something.

She immediately stooped, dead in her tracks. She soon realized it couldn't be Ben - whoever it was had a way different posture and hair. Instead of a lean body, she saw broad shoulders and arms of a builder. She walked up to the person.

"Hi...?" she greeted uneasily.

"Hey, Vi." Ryker turned around at the sound of her voice, a slight blush graced his cheeks.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, um I... You seemed off today and... I wanted to make sure you were alright. This are for you by the way." He extended his hand and gave her flowers.

"Oh, thanks." She smiled genuinely at him. It might have been weird, but to her, it was also nice. "I... well, it's difficult - living in here, I mean. Sometimes it just gets to me, I guess." She shrugged.

"Yeah, I get that. We all deal with the same klunk, Vi, so... You know you can talk to me, I mean, us if you need it..."

"Good that. Thank you, Ryker. This... really means a lot." They stood there for a moment smiling at each other.

"Well, I don't wanna keep you."

"G'night."

"Goodnight."

She entered her room with emotions battling inside her. If she could only stop that torment for one night.

She put her flowers on a shelf and took out her notebook to draw again. This time, though, she fell asleep in her bed.


	32. Part 2 Chapter 2

Days had past when Gladers began spreading rumours about what might have happened between Vivienne and Newt. It was weird how much Vi wanted to know what they were saying, but at the same time avoided finding out.

She was sure, though, no one beside the two of them knew what really happened, and it was one of the little things that were still keeping her sane.

"Hello, Vivi." Fry grinned giving her a plate filled with scrambled eggs.

In case to avoid questions and suspicious glances, she decided to wake up as soon as canteen began giving away the food.

"My-my, why so cheerful this morning, Fry?" She put on the same oversweet toothy smile fake as much as the sky above the Glade - why it never rained here again?

"Supplies are coming up, and I'm hoping for something huge."

"Oh really? And what might that be?" She put her elbow on a counter and rested her chin against her free hand. "C'mon, Fry, spill."

"No, it's supposed to be a surprise!"

"Please!" she moaned.

"Alright-"

"Yes!"

"But... a secret for a secret, Vivi." She groaned, letting her head fall with defeat.

"So that's a no-no?"

It was a no-no.

"A story for a tea," said Legend with a mug in his hands.

"Not you too!" she sighed.

"Oh, not that! You've been neglecting... bedtime stories," he whispered the last part as if anyone would hear them. _Was he ashamed?_

"Oh... Leg... I'm sorry; it's just lately I..." She realized she had no excuse for avoiding him. "I'm sorry. I'll tell you a story tonight."

"Promise?"

"I promise, booboo," she chuckled.

"Ey, I'm not a booboo!"

When Legend was called back to the kitchen Minho harassed her at the table.

"I have a few minutes left before those shucks open." He pointed to the door. "So let's make it quick, spidey."

"Good that?"

"Whatever happened," he started, and Vivienne rolled her eyes, knowing where it was going.

"We had a fight. If Newt hasn't spilled yet, then it means it's no biggie."

"I believed you until you said biggie."

Vivienne groaned already tired of his company. She wished the doors would open already, even though, she hated the shriek that accompanied.

"So what exactly do you want, huh?" she asked but inside she screamed – _Open, open now!_

"Sort that shuckin' klunk with limpy."

"Limpy?!"

"Nah, it's not like you're gonna tell him I called him that," he mumbled.

Silence fell upon them for a few moments. Vivienne didn't really know what to say to him, how to answer his demand.

When the doors finally moved she sighed with relief - she was never so glad to get rid of Minho.

"Just fix it," he said before he stood up and ran to the doors. She watched him go until he completely disappeared from her sight in the maze.

She stood up as soon as he was gone and went to work to focus on something else. To her disappointment, Gally didn't need any new projects from her as all of the builders already had their hands full.

"Go polish the wood," he dismissed her.

So she did as she was told, but the task was tedious and dull and gave her more time to think.

"Hey, Vivienne," greeted her Peter with his smile cheerful as ever.

"Hi," she muttered and focused her attention back on the piece of wood.

"So... how are you holding up?" It was the question she wished she could answer - there were actually many of the latter, yet none was specific.

"I'm... confused, I guess," she shrugged. "But what else is new, huh?" She tried cracking up a smile; it came out sad and half-broken. Peter stayed unbothered by it and chuckled nonchalantly.

"It must be nice, though," he murmured.

"Huh?" Vivienne's head shot up - it was anything, but nice.

"To know you have someone out there, waiting for you."

She let his statement sink in for a while as she glanced at the walls surrounding them. A shiver ran down her spine, remembering everything that she... well... remembered.

"We all must have someone out there unless you need me to give you the bee-talk."

"Still..." he said, laughing, "I wish I could at least remember the sound of my mum's voice." _No, you don't_ \- her mind whispered to her viciously.

"But..." she started, uncertain where she was going with it. "We have a family on our own in here - that's what Gally told me once. And I think in a way he was right. Sometimes..." she sighed, but his gaze urged her to go on. "Sometimes I think that being here may not be bad, after all, if maze hides such creatures as grievers I don't think I want to find out what it keeps outside."

To say that Peter was shocked was an understatement - something that would happen later to Vivienne when she realized she had an actual conversation with him.

"You cannot think that!" he sounded almost mad; "You know you at least have a brother out there! Don't you wanna meet the shank?"

"If he's my brother then we're supposed to love one another, right?"

"Yeah-"

"Then why am I here, Peter? Why did he let me be here?" Her voice was a faint whisper as she began truly realizing what Gally meant. "If outside's a paradise, then if he loved me I wouldn't be there." Her brows furrowed. "And if he cares then I'm here for a reason, maybe that's his way of keeping me safe." She was still thinking loudly, "Whichever one it is, I don't want to find out."

"Hey?" Vivienne turned to see Ryker walk up to them and she put on a smile, hoping to hide her current mood.

"Hi." They hadn't had a chance to talk since that evening he gave her flowers, and she noticed she missed his company.

"Everything alright?" He glanced back and forth from Vivienne to Peter uneasily.

"Yeah."

"It's lunchtime," he stated, "You should go grab something to eat. I can finish it up for you." He motioned with his chin to the wood she was working on.

"Oh, thanks."

"Sure, Vi."

"I like this one," Legend said bringing her out of her trance. She looked at the notebook of hers that he was currently holding. He was pointing at the castle she drew after her fight with Newt. "Could live in a place like that," he chuckled and turned the page.

"I guess, all of us could," she admitted.

"How do you think it looks on the inside?" She thought for a few seconds before she answered him in her most posh voice,

"Marble floors, paintings of you on every wall and breakfast in bed - a still alive fish they would force down your throat for a clean complexion."

Legend laughed, with his head thrown back he looked content and free of all worries - she wished she could feel as free.

Freedom made her think of a wild, bay horse, its mane a mess on a windy day. It would run through hills and woods. She imagined herself on a horse, feeling the wind in her hair, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

She told Legend that, instead of herself she put him in the story. She gave him a sword and attirement of a prince.

"I like everything despite the fish - they could at least fry it first!"

"Well, you're the prince, tell them to!"

When he fell asleep, she slowly stood up, heading straight to her hut. She tried to do it quietly as to not wake anybody up. She was a minute from reaching her destination when she heard a brunch break. But she was not the one to step on any.

Her heart skipped faster when she turned around to find a mop of familiar blond hair behind her.


	33. Part 2 A start

**Hey!**

 **I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. Right now I have two months until my graduation and then two weeks of exams and I should have more free time to write. Hopefully then my updates will be more frequent. I also want to thank you guys for following/favoriting/reviewing this story, because it really motivates me.**

 **Anyway… here's the new chapter and once again sorry for the wait.**

 **Runners XOXO**

Vivienne froze. Ben's whitish hair was shimmering in the moonlight as he moved closer to her.

"That was a nice story." Her mouth hanged opened as she realized he was eavesdropping on her and Legend. "Is there a room for one more prince?" He was fast. In a matter of seconds she could feel his breath on her face

She shuddered when he cupped her cheek with his course palm. He must have mistaken it for a pleasant shiver - as if she ever could have butterflies in her stomach when he was around. Instead, it felt like a whirlwind, destroying everything in its path leaving only fear, pain and chaos.

Somehow she managed to take a step back, far enough for his hand to let go of her cheek. She was holding her breath the entire time unsure of his next move.

"Is that how prince acts?"

"Do you want me to sweep you off your feet, princess?" he mocked, "Because I can do that." She somehow knew he meant it literally, so she moved away even further.

"It's late."

"How about a goodnight kiss then?"

"I thought the kiss was supposed to wake the princess up." She didn't mean to encourage him - she was playing with fire already - she just didn't know how to get rid of him without angering him.

"Sleep tight then." He winked and walked off back to the sleeping area.

When he disappeared from her view, it felt as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders and she could finally breathe again. The peace didn't last long as she realized what just happened. She ran to her hut and barricaded the door with her makeshift bed.

He was probably strong enough to open the door still, but the noise the motion would make should be enough to wake her up. She would figure something out when that happened.

For now, she forced her eyes shut as she laid on the cold floor, trying to fall asleep.

xxx

A sunray coming through a small window woke her up. Her back ached from sleeping on the wooden floor, but she couldn't make herself care. She was too relieved Ben didn't show up. Restlessness couldn't take away that happiness from her - what could, was the realization of why she was content in the first place.

She stood up slowly as every muscle in her body screamed at her - it might have been even worse than sourdoughs she'd get after working out with Minho.

 _It's too late for Ben to come,_ \- she told herself, and the thought kept her going until she collapsed at the bench during breakfast.

"Vi?!" Gally checked her out. Circles underneath her eyes were a shade of dark purple, eyes red, hair a mess.

"I had a rough night," she answered his silent question.

"I can see that."

"Gee, you know what to tell a girl," she rolled her eyes, which were almost closed at this point.

The relief washed off quickly, overcame by tiredness.

"Go see Clint and Jeff." She opened her mouth to argue, but he spoke up faster, "It's not like you'll be of any use in this state. Don't look at me like that! What?! You want me to carry you there?"

"Mm, that sounds cosy." She was already standing up. "Thanks, Gal," she smiled sadly at him and walked off.

xxx

"Someone looks awful," Jeff whistled.

"Wow, everyone's so nice to me today. I'm so fluttered!" she groaned. She had not seen herself in a mirror yet, and after hearing all the comments, Vi knew she was not going to that day.

"What happened to ya, shuckette?" Clint asked already making a room for her on a makeshift bed.

"Rough night." She sat on the bed. "Apparently that is enough to make me useless," she chuckled bitterly. "You think Gally would make another builder take a day off because he was restless?"

"Why do you ask?" She shrugged.

"I heard them talk once," she tried to sound as if she didn't care, "Besides, if I slack off Alby could make me a sloper, and I'm not gonna wash any of your nasty underwear!" Clint and Jeff erupted in laughter, and she was glad to at least get rid of any suspicion they might have had.

"I'll make you some melissa."

She nodded thankfully before she laid down, resting her head on the pillow. She fell asleep before Clint could get a mug.

xxx

Quiet murmurs woke her up. Clint was whispering to Newt about a new salve he made for his leg, how much he should use, what was there. Newt was listening to him carefully, not noticing Vivienne's stare. One of his pant legs was drowned up revealing a nasty scar. She wondered how he might have gotten it before she spoke up,

"You can also use Swedish herbs for the scar." Both boys turned their gazes in her direction, but Newt's eyes stayed glued to the floor, refusing to look at her. He only nodded acknowledging her advice.

"Oh, right!" Clint shot up and moved to a shelf with a self-made medicine. "Here," he murmured when he found the bottle. "Use it twice a day, and the scar should be gone in a few weeks. It will also help with the pain."

"Thanks." Newt nodded at Clint.

"We could use Vi here, so much potential!"

"We know how that ended up," she chuckled, trying to sit up, but her head began spinning, and she lay back again. She wasn't sure if the leftovers of her exhaust were kicking in or if it was just Newt's presence. "What time is it?"

"Lunchtime. I was just heading over to Frypan's. You want me to bring you something?" She would have gone on her own had her head let her.

"Please?" He nodded and left her alone with Newt, who was gathering his stuff in a hurry to leave. "You didn't tell Alby."

"I didn't tell anyone." She had no idea what kind of answer she expected. Perhaps she was surprised to get any at all.

"Why?"

"Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I want you banished." _Would they? Was a song that big of a deal?_ \- She didn't dare to ask.

Vivienne prayed Newt would at least spare her a glance. But he took his stuff and left quickly as if the medjack's hut was on fire.

 _I miss you,_ \- she wanted to call after him. She missed his funny accent, their talks, listening to his banters with Minho, and drawing together. As he left she understood one thing – she had no one in this place for granted.

xxx

She ate her lunch in silence, while Clint prepared the promised earlier melissa for her.

"You okay?" he asked her without even turning around.

"I'm feeling better."

"Not exactly what I meant," he sighed. She didn't want to talk about that. She actually wanted to hit herself for letting him sense the tension between Newt and her. "You used to visit us with that beaming smile, now you come only to sleep half a day and barely talk."

"Want to be my therapist?"

"I'd call it being a friend, but whatever." He shrugged. "So?" He gave her the mug.

"Thanks. I..." She began. "I don't know. I guess everything just swarmed me. I don't know..."

"You know, you just won't say." And he didn't force her to.

"Can I stay here for the night?" He raised an eyebrow at that.

"Something wrong with your hut?"

"No, I... Forget that."

"You can," he spoke up after a moment of silence. "But tell me why first."

"Does there always have to be a reason?"

"It's the Glade, Vi. Of course, there is. So?" He screwed up his eyes - she noticed they were hazel with billions of black dots like stars on the night sky.

He wasn't rushing her anymore; he gave her time to gather her thoughts. Vivienne was terrified to confess. She no longer had Newt on her side; Minho was already suspicious of her.

"I'm scared," she mumbled finally. "I'm the only girl here. And... what if someone comes to me at night, when I'm asleep in bed. I wouldn't even hear him come in..." She looked at the floor.

"Can you... give me any names? Someone in particular you believe would shuckin' pull a klunk like that?"

 _Yes_ \- her mind whispered.

"No," she said instead. "But I know most guys here don't like me. I heard them talk once, heard how useless they think I am, and the only useful things about me were my boobs."

"You should tell Newt."

"Oh, please! You saw how he acted today." She rolled her eyes at the recollection. "Couldn't even look at me," she muttered.

Clint sighed, tired and helpless. His shift was soon to be over but it didn't feel right to leave Vivienne alone. Not after everything she'd told him – it was so little, yet so much. At least he partially knew what was wrong and it was a start.

A start of what? – He did not know.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hi**

 **First, I wanted to say sorry. I've been working on this chapter for so long and I simply had no ideas, then the law school started and I've been so busy I had to quit my job. I'm also working on other things, but I promise to update sooner this time.**

 **Anyway, enjoy :)**

 **Runners**

Vivienne's bed was cold when she climbed under the sheets. It didn't help that she just took a shower and her hair was soaking wet.

She shivered, and shut her eyes, forcing herself into slumber. The sleep refused to come and soon Vivienne was wriggling in her bed. It was disturbing how a place built particularly for her was the most unwelcoming, at the moment.

Soon her breath became shallow and she began crying.

 _*A week earlier*_

"You're quiet," Legend told her during one of their morning meetings.

"I'm just restless," she sighed.

"Like everyone here," he noticed, "So... What's going on, greybeard?" Vivienne glared at him browned off.

"We gotta ask creators for some new kind of tea."

"Doubt they'd bother sending it. You're the only one drinking it anyway," he hummed.

Even though Vivienne shook her head, she smiled a little bit. Life in the Glade was so... constant and boring yet talks with Legend, even about little things, were refreshing. Another thing that helped her get through the day was remembering the voices in her head and telling herself that being outside was worse than on the inside.

"What's your plan for the day?" he asked.

"Same as always. Draw something for Gally or pretend to draw, if there is nothing new to build," Vi sighed. Pretending to have a job was exhausting; because of how little she had to do. She'd sit on the bench with a piece of paper, and hope the time would pass quickly - which it never had. "Then my work out with Minho, quick shower and hopefully some sleep."

"Can I come? To the training?" Vivienne frowned. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised you'd be interested in that, plus you asked, which I don't think you do much."

"Hey! I can be polite if I shucking want to!" he argued.

"And there it is again." She rolled her eyes at the language he used. "But okay. I'll see you there."

xxx

"Hey guys," Vivienne said as she walked into the medhut, "Do you have something for the headache? I think sitting in the Sun has finally got me one."

Both Clint and Jeff turned their heads at the sound of her voice.

"Anything for you, Vi," Jeff winked at her causing her to laugh.

"Oh, I missed you guys!" She sat on the makeshift bed as Clint looked through a small shelf.

"Well, you're the one that stopped coming," Jeff pointed out. For a moment Clint's shoulders tensed recalling the last talk the two of them had. Mindlessly he grabbed a small jar half-filled with pills and went to grab a glass of water.

"Been busy," she sighed. "But you two seem bored...?"

"Well, no slicers came in today - not that I'm mad about it," Jeff chuckled, "And only Ryder messed up his finger, doing some work for Gally, so we are left with nothing to do."

"Remeber how crowded it was in here on my training day?" Vivienne forced herself to laugh.

"Can't blame those shanks." Jeff winked at her.

"Well, it's kinda funny considering barely anyone talks to me here," she sighed.

"Eh, you're not missing out on much." Clint gave her the painkiller and a glass of water.

xxx

"What's the kid doing here?" Minho asked them as he brought his knee to his chest, stretching.

"Give him a break, Min," Vivienne, sighed. "Everyone needs to do something in this place if they don't wanna die of boredom."

He grimaced but didn't complain any further. "Alright little soldier, you have permission to stay, but you do as I say. Clear?"

"Yup."

"Little soldier?" Vivienne raised an eyebrow as she whispered the words to Minho.

"Like you said we all need to-"

"Oh my, The Great Minho himself is quoting me! Such an honor, how did I ever deserve it?"

"Keep mocking me and you'll be doing press-ups all night." He turned around, ready to walk away before he faced her again. "Actually I like The Great Minho nickna-"

"Keep dreaming, shank."

xxx

That night when she was walking to her hut, she felt weirdly alarmed as she was walking to her hut. She couldn't hear anyone follow her, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she was watched.

 _Get it together. -_ She thought to herself, - _Creators are probably watching you all the time. No need to freak out about it now._

It was quiet as it usually was at this hour. All other Gladers were sleeping soundly after an exhausting day in the full sun, and she was the only one still up.

Her hands were beginning to tremble, so she hid them in pockets of her trousers and picked up her pace. The sight of her hut had never been met with such enthusiasm before.

When she finally reached her room, she shut her door and pushed a small chair that Gally made for her against it in case anyone uninvited tried to come in.

She let out a sigh, but the peace of her mind was gone as quickly as it came as she looked at the window. She didn't saw anyone there, but it was literary a big hole in the shape of a rectangle. It might have even been big enough for someone to slip in.

She suddenly felt dizzy.

"One," she whispered to herself as if it would help, "Two, three..." She kept counting until her vision became normal again. She was still agitated, but as she heard nothing else but soft breeze move the leaves on the trees, she decided to climb into her bed.

Vivienne was finally beginning to calm down, and her eyes were almost closed when a shadow appeared in her room.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi**

 **I just wanted to thank you guys for the reviews! They mean so much!**

 **Also I noticed that time jumps that I wanted to mark with star symbol (*) weren't separated by them… I corrected the last few chapters but let me know if this is the case in any others. Sorry if that was confusing.**

 **Anyway, enjoy ;)**

 **Runners**

She yelped and jumped out of her bed. It was one of the worst things she could have done. She got dizzy, her vision spoon. And when she finally felt better, the shadow was gone.

Did I dream about it? - A thought entered her mind. There was a sudden urge withing her to get out and look through the woods for the owner of the shadow. Her fear was the only thing stopping her.

She sat back on the bed, trembling slightly. She was torn inside, waiting for the shadow to return, confirm her sanity, but at the same time, she wanted it to be just a nightmare.

She didn't sleep a wink that night, and the shadow didn't return.

Xxx

When the sun began to rise, she decided to leave her hut. She knew she would appreciate the colorful sky more if her eyes weren't shutting themselves.

"Hello, Vivi. Have you decided to become an early bird all of a sudden?" Fry chuckled.

"Nah, I just... I had a rough night," she mumbled.

"I can see that." His smile was not wearing off, and Vivienne could only imagine how red her eyes must have been. "I might have something to help with that." Fry reached under the counter. He placed a half-empty jar with brown pellets inside before her.

"Is that-"

"Instant coffee. Want it black or with milk."

Vivienne looked at him as if her eyes were going to fall out of their orbits.

"What?"

"We have coffee in this place?"

"Yes, but it's reserved for runners, sometimes medjacks if they have to watch over somebody the whole night, and special occasions."

"You mean me," she smiled. "With milk. Do you also have sugar?"

"You bet your us I do, Vivi."

xxx

"So, tell me." She first smelled her coffee, and then took a small sip, savoring the taste. "Why do I only now find out we have coffee in the Glade?"

"That's a really stupid question, shuckette. That's because we barely get any in the supplies. If everyone wanted a mug, we wouldn't have enough to last us a week, so Alby decided to keep it a secret." he explained. It made Vivienne hum and take another sip.

Soon she drank it all, and even though it gave her a boost of energy, she was sure it wouldn't last long.

She thanked Fry for the coffee, threatened to come for more, and headed for the showers. Her eyes hurt in the light of day, and she sighed in relief as she entered the bathroom.

It didn't last long for a familiar voice said. She looked up to see Newt with his eyebrow raised.

"Are you alright?" he asked, almost fooling her that he was concerned.

Since when do you care? She wanted to say, but she was too exhausted to fight with him again. When have we become like this? When did I become like this?

" 'M fine," she practically yawned and moved past him. For a moment she swore she felt his gaze follow her, but when she turned her head, he was already walking away from her, looking straight ahead.

She was lucky - the shower area was empty. She locked the door behind her and stripped.

When lukewarm water hit her back, she jumped slightly from the sensation. But the joy of feeling awake passed as soon as she stopped the water and dressed up again.

xxx

Thankfully, her shower must have worked because no one else if she was alright, and Gally didn't send her to see Clint and Jeff. Not that she didn't want to see them, but she didn't want to become the weak shuckette of the Glade.

"Time for dinner." Gally's voice reached her ears. He stood behind her with his fists resting on his hips.

"Oh, sure. Let me finish. I'll be there in five." But he didn't agree, didn't nod, sigh or walk away.

"Are okay?" And here we go.

"Yes," she said and added quickly, "I just didn't sleep well."

"You sure?"

"Yes," she tried to laugh it off. "I promise," Vivienne added when she saw Gally still looked suspicious.

"Alright. Let's get some food!"

"But I have to finish!"

"Nah, we don't need that construction project, anyway." He waved his hand dismissively and began walking away.

"Ow!" She stood up abruptly. "So why have I been doing here all day?" He turned to her with an ugly, cheeky smirk.

"Well, you have to do something." She caught up to him and whacked the back of his head with his hand.

xxx

After dinner, they sat in the Deadheads, leaning on one of the trees. A cool breeze was a nice change after half a day in the sun, and Vivienne could feel her exhaustion slipping back in. She put her head on Gally's shoulder.

"If you brought me here just to fall asleep on me-"

"I did not!" she laughed.

"Then why?"

"Well," she trailed off, wondering herself why. "Is it so wrong I want to spend time with you?"

"No. I guess I'm just surprised."

"Why?" she laughed again.

"I thought I scared you after talked about families." Gally shrugged, but Vivienne swore for a moment she could see a glim shadow take over his features.

"You didn't. I've actually been thinking about it a while ago," she admitted.

"Really? Is that because-"

"Of my brother?" They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Gally nodded slowly as if scared of her reaction. "Yeah, because of him." A silence settled between them. "Do you really think this is it for us? Life in the Glade, I mean."

"Maybe. Would that be so bad?"

"I don't know." She sounded like she was about to cry, which surprised her. And then she felt her eyes water, and she confessed, "I'm scared." At first, she said it in a faint whisper. Even though he heard it she repeated, "I'm scared this is it for me - doing the most meaningless job, because I'm too big of a sensation when I work as a doctor, never feeling at home in my own chambers, never falling in love, never having a girl friend, or a dog, or a cat, always being unique not because I accomplished something, but because I'm the only girl," she rumbled on. She probably would have continued, but Gally cupped her face in his huge, rough hands.

"Hey, hey - look at me," he ordered, "Breath."

Vivienne did as Gally told her, and was surprised that she didn't even notice the world around her became blurry. Very slowly, she began feeling again. It was the strangest experience. First, she heard sounds around her - her own breathing, or rather gasping, Gally's surprisingly soothing voice. Then she began noticing green - trees, grass, the color of Gally's shirt. And later, she felt how hot her face or how wet it was - she realized she had been crying - or Gally's hands holding her.

"It's alright, just breath." He kept whispering those words, and when she looked at him he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into his shoulder, having regained control over her voice. " I... I don't know what-"

"It's okay," he sighed in relief.

"Please don't tell anyone about this." He promised he wouldn't.

xxx

Gally took her back to her hut. On their way there, he told her what happened must have happened, because she was exhausted. Vivienne wondered if he believed his own words. She knew it might have been one of the reasons, but there were so many more.

They walked in silenced, and Vivienne felt as if she were drowning in her own thoughts. She was overthinking what she had told Gally only a few minutes ago when she lost.

She had never before worried about meeting another girl, never before worried about falling in love. Where had those thoughts come from?

The more she dwelled on it, the more worried she became. In the last few months, she had spent in the Glade, she had never even bothered about such things as love - other than family-love.

She had never before wondered what it would be like to be kissed. What would it be like to be kissed?

They stopped a few feet before the entrance to her hut.

"Get some rest," Gally said.

He had already taken a few steps away from her when she found the courage to call after him. He stopped and turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Have you..."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Vivienne stuttered out, looking down at her fidgeting hands.

"No!" he answered. "Why- Why would you think that?"

"It's... It's not... I haven't either."

"So?" Get there faster Gally!

"Well, I was wondering if... If maybe you wanted to... you know..." she kicked the grass at her feet.

"What- Oh... Oh!" His eyes widened suddenly. "Why?!" he squeaked. "You don't... Do you have feelings for me?" He raised his eyebrow, and a hint of a smirk appeared on his face. If she knew that would be his reaction, she would have asked Minho. He'd teased her about it too, but would probably put his hands on her sooner.

"No! I just... Well, I've been thinking about normal life, and a part of normal life is falling in love. I don't think I could ever fall in love here, but I don't want to not to experience things just because I'm stuck here. And kissing is one of the things I... I want to expiernce, I guess?"

"Alright."

"Alright?" She was surprised how simple it became in a matter of seconds.

"But we have to make rules." It took her slightly aback. She didn't know an activity that would last probably three seconds needed to have rules set up.

"O-Okay? And first would be...?"

"It only happens once."

"Alright."

"We don't tell anyone about it." She pondered about it. "I mean, we don't want guys, coming your way, so everyone could... kiss you."

"That makes sense." Because it did. It also made her feel better, and a bit safer knowing, she wouldn't have to worry about Gally bragging nor other guys expecting her to... Gross. - she thought. "Anything else?"

"I don't think so. Don't you want to add anything?" She thought about it, but nothing came to mind. "Do you want tongue or a peck or..."

"Can't we... try both?" She didn't expect him to react the way he did.

"BUT WE AGREED TO DO IT ONCE!" His nostrils suddenly got twice as big, a vein on his forehead that she had never noticed before began to pulsate.

"Well,... can't we do one of each? Just to know which we like better?" He looked as if he was about to faint. "You know what." She suddenly became angry. "If you really don't want to kiss me, I'll ask someone else!"

"No, Vivienne! It's not that I don't want to, it's... I guess, you just took me off guard? You never mentioned this stuff, and now... What's going on?"

"I just... I don't know, okay?! I'm scared, and I don't know how to stop it! And the least I can do is control the things I do!" She knew she wasn't making much sense. Am I becoming hysterical? "It just... it's been bugging me all day. I just, for once, want to have full control, and not be scared. Just once," she added the last part in a faint whisper.

Her shoulders were stooped, her gaze focused on the grass. She felt utterly humiliated.

"Do you want tongue first or second?" She looked up at Gally so quickly her neck almost snapped.

"What?"

"Tongue. First or second?" She smiled.

"I was thinking second? So we could see which way the wind is blowing."

"Okay. Do you have a way you want it to happen?"

"Not really, no. But maybe... You can put your left hand here." She put it on her waist. "And then, I was thinking the other would go there." She guided his right hand to her cheek. "And I could..." Her voice was fading slowly, as Vivienne realized how close they were. "Put mine here." Her hands rested on his chest, and she found it surprising just how much muscle she could feel under his shirt.

She could feel his heart pound. Who would have thought I could get the keeper of the builders this anxious? She would have grinned if she weren't just as nervous.

"Alright," he cleared his throat, "ready?"

"Mhm."

Even though their faces were only inches apart, it still took them a moment for their lips to connect. They both struggled to close the distance.

"Gals?"

"Yeah?" he stuttered awkwardly.

"Are you ready?" Vivienne made sure to raise her eyebrow and ask him in as serious tone as she could only muster at that moment.

She never got an answer. Gally frowned the moment the words left her mouth, and then abruptly brought his lips to hers.

Vivienne's mind went blank at first. Gally's lips were chappy but still felt nice enough. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the course touch. It ended quickly, but she knew another one was coming.

She didn't have to rush him this time. Hell, she didn't even have time to open her eyes when he started kissing her again.

His tongue parted her lips delicately, unskilfully - not that she knew how someone could do that swiftly.

When his tongue met hers, she had to stop herself from laughing. It was definitely... something. It was weird and messy but somehow felt... nice.

Vivienne felt Gally's hand move from her waist to her back, bringing her closer. She dared to let her hands wander first to his neck, and then his hair.

It was very short, but she still managed to pull on it.

She wasn't feeling awkward anymore, and she had a feeling neither was Gally.

His mouth worked hers wildly, their teeth were clashing against each other, tongues fighting for dominance. Vivienne felt herself running out of breath, but she didn't want to let go.

When they finally parted, though, they were both gasping and untangling. They took a step away, first keeping their gazes on the ground, but when they looked up at each other a smile spread on both their faces.

Vivienne was the first one to burst into laughter. Gally joined her a few seconds later.

"Wow." He was the one to calm down and speak first.

"Thanks." She said. Her laughter had subsided. "For doing this."

"It's my pleasure. Quite literally." They started laughing again.

When Gally left Vivienne entered her hut with a huge grin. Only a day before she hadn't spared kissing a single thought, but that day, she had already been kissed twice. Life's so weird.

She fell asleep before the sun could begin to settle, happy, without any worries on her mind. That was until a sound of brunch breaking woke her up in the middle of the night.


End file.
